Lost in Texas
by Haloh
Summary: Los agentes Swan y Cullen del FBI se ven involucrados en una misión que les obligará a fingir ser un matrimonio y a exiliarse a Texas, donde descubrirán que no todo es lo que parece y que el amor se encuentra cuando menos te lo esperas.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Prólogo **

**EPOV**

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de allí con vida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era fingir ser alguien que no era y hacer bien mi papel. Alguien cruel y despiadado, alguien sin corazón.

A primera vista no podía ser muy difícil, era un buen actor y generalmente solía conseguir casi todo lo que me proponía en la vida. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa cuando te enfrentas a los asesinos de tus padres? ¿Serías capaz de olvidar la venganza por un momento y llenarte de sangre fría para ser capaz de llegar al fondo del asunto?

Recordaba aquel maldito día como si fuera ayer. Tenía diecisiete años cuando mis padres murieron por culpa de los Vulturi, por defender su pequeño restaurante y no permitir que la mafia hiciera de aquel lugar un encuentro entre narcotraficantes y asesinos a sueldo. Recordaba la tarde en la que llegué del instituto para echar una mano en la cocina y me encontré con el restaurante acordonado y una docena de policías alrededor. Recordaba aquella sensación tan dolorosa cuando vi sus cuerpos totalmente acribillados a balazos, y en ese mismo momento juré que no descansaría hasta dar con sus asesinos. Decidí hacerme agente del FBI en ese preciso instante. No quería que nadie volviera a sufrir como lo hice yo. No quería que esos criminales siguieran haciendo daño a gente inocente y si tenía que morir por intentarlo, al menos lo haría en paz.

Caminaba hacia aquel destartalado y viejo piso mientras mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza la falsa historia que había ideado, intentado responder a posibles preguntas que me pudieran hacer para no levantar sospecha alguna. "Vamos, Edward, tu puedes" me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez.

Giré la cabeza hacia el Volvo plateado que dejaba atrás y pude distinguir la silueta de Isabella. No podía olvidarme de sus preciosos ojos color chocolate, mirándome preocupados y nerviosos cuando le dije que me marchaba.

—_Cullen, no dejes que te maten, te lo suplico —_dijo, con la voz temblorosa

—_No lo haré, Isabella, tengo muchas razones para seguir viviendo… —_contesté con seguridad

Y era verdad. Ella era mi razón para seguir con vida. La única razón para levantarme por las mañanas y luchar contra criminales sin ningún tipo de compasión que no dudaban en matar a otro ser humano por diferentes razones: dinero, sexo, venganza o por pura satisfacción. Ella, con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes hacían que este maldito mundo no fuera tan terrible.

Ella. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado. La mujer más inalcanzable y lejana como una galaxia exterior, que jamás me trataría como nada más que su compañero de profesión o un amigo tal vez.

Suspiré y me apreté aún más la gorra a la cabeza con nerviosismo mientras entraba en aquel bloque de dos plantas, encontrándome con varias ratas y un camino de suciedad en el que abundaban las jeringuillas, preservativos usados y cigarrillos mal apagados. Intenté ignorarlos y subí por las escaleras a paso rápido mientras obviaba los horribles ruidos y voces que procedían de los pisos superiores.

Todavía era para mí algo difícil de explicar como alguien querría vivir en un sitio como este por voluntad propia. ¿Qué futuro podría proporcionar un padre de familia a sus hijos en un barrio donde la delincuencia y los tiroteos están a la orden del día?

Seguí caminando por un largo pasillo y cuando llegué a mi destino, llamé a la puerta con los nudillos. Se escucharon unas risas y a continuación unos pasos fuertes y ruidosos. Un hombre alto de pelo castaño y ojos claros me recibió con una sonrisa burlona.

"_Cullen, no dejes que te maten, te lo suplico"_ escuché decir a Bella en mi cabeza

—Bienvenido, Anthony. Te estábamos esperando

* * *

Hola! Ya estoy aquí con una nueva historia ^^

Bueno, el prólogo es cortito, lo sé, pero es muy importante, ya descubriréis porqué. Es el único que voy a hacer desde el punto de vista de Edward, aunque no descarto escribir algún epílogo. La verdad es que me voy a arriesgar a publicar a pesar de que no está terminado y tengo un miedo terrible a quedarme sin ideas y a dejaros tiradas cuando la inspiración me falle, pero de momento tengo 5 capítulos escritos, así que me tengo q poner las pilas.

El último capítulo de "Volver a encontrarte" se los dediqué a mis dos Lauritas (MirCel y lauramariecullen), pero esta vez les quiero dedicar toda la historia a ellas. Porque son dos soles y porque me da la gana, ea! xD Y sobretodo quería darle las gracias a lauramariacullen por ofrecerse a ser mi Beta y darme tantas buenas ideas que pasan por su cabecita de futura publicista. ^^

¡Un besazo y espero que os guste!

Irene


	2. Un caso más

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 1: Un caso más.**

El teléfono móvil sonaba una y otra vez. Abrí un ojo, y vi en el reloj digital que tenía en la mesita de noche que eran las 3:30 de la madrugada. Encendí la pequeña luz, sin incorporarme y tanteé la mesita hasta que por fin lo pude localizar. Leí en el identificador de llamadas que era mi jefe, Carlisle.

—No puede ser verdad…—murmuró removiéndose mi compañero de cama, Mike.

—Tengo que contestar, es del trabajo —repliqué. Pulsé el botón de aceptar y contesté—. ¿Diga?

—Isabella, siento llamarte a estas horas, pero tenemos un cadáver —dijo Carlisle

—Oh, Dios…—suspiré—. ¿No podéis apañaros sin mí? Estoy de vacaciones, Carlisle…

—No te llamaría si fuera así —dijo— Es un caso bastante delicado, Swan, ya te explicaré la razón. Estamos todos, la única que falta eres tú. Por favor, tienes que venir.

—De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy —dije, rindiéndome.

Después de anotar la dirección que mi jefe me dio, me levanté para coger mi ropa del día anterior. Mike me miraba fijamente mientras me vestía.

—Es una pena que tengas que irte tan pronto, Bells

—Ya sabes, los criminales nunca descansan —le contesté, colocándome la falda y subiéndome a los tacones.

— ¿Me llamarás mañana? —preguntó Mike con una sonrisa que pretendía ser tierna.

—Lo intentaré, Mike, pero sabes que estaré muy ocupada

—De acuerdo, entonces llámame cuando puedas, ¿vale?

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Ahí estaba yo, diciéndole a un pobre chico que estaba loco por mí que quizás no pudiera llamarle mañana, ni pasado, ni probablemente el otro, después de haber compartido una magnífica noche de sexo. Era cruel con él y lo sabía, pero era lo único que podía darle y Mike no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente que jamás llegaría a tener nada más de mí. Tendría que conformarse con sexo esporádico y sin sentimientos de por medio.

Salí de su apartamento sin ni siquiera despedirme y fui en busca de un taxi. A las tres y media de la mañana era tarea casi imposible, pero no estaba dispuesta a coger el metro a aquellas horas de la madrugada, y el autobús estaba completamente descartado, así que me caminé hacia Madison Avenue, situada a solo dos manzanas del apartamento de Mike. Allí seguro que encontraría alguno.

Me acurruqué más en mi abrigo, intentando no pensar en lo que me esperaba en cuanto llegara a la escena del crimen, y dejando la mente completamente en blanco. Y es que mi trabajo me exigía estar al cien por cien de concentración y dedicación. No importaba si llovía, nevara o hiciera sol. Tampoco si eran las cuatro de la madrugada o las dos de la tarde. Estaba de vacaciones, pero como bien le dije a Mike, los criminales nunca descansaban y yo tenía que estar disponible las 24 horas del día, los 365 días del año.

Trabajaba como investigadora forense en el departamento de homicidios del FBI. Mi trabajo consistía básicamente en unir las piezas del rompecabezas que suponía resolver un crimen y a veces me desesperaba cuando tardaba demasiado en resolver algún caso. Era bastante buena en lo que hacía, estaba completamente segura que había nacido para ello, pero a veces los asesinos eran demasiado listos y nos pasábamos días llenos de frustración e indignación y con las manos totalmente vacías, sin nada que investigar.

Debía admitir que era una chica con suerte. A mis veintiocho años había conseguido todo lo que me había propuesto en la vida. O al menos casi todo. Tenía un apartamento para mí sola en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan, trabajaba en algo que adoraba y tenía a los mejores compañeros del mundo, que seguramente me estarían esperando para que yo diera mi punto de vista.

Rosalie Hale era la psicóloga de homicidios. Se encargaba de darnos el perfil psicológico de los sospechosos, e incluso a veces también participaba en los interrogatorios. Rosalie era mi mejor amiga, la quería casi como si fuera mi hermana y era una chica totalmente descarada y desinhibida, a la que le encantaba vivir el presente sin pensar jamás en el futuro. Tenía una especie de relación con Emmet McCartey, aunque a ella le gustaba decir que eran "amigos con derecho a roce". Alguna que otra vez me los había encontrado ligeros de ropa en nuestro laboratorio.

Emmet era el encargado de analizar los restos orgánicos que encontrábamos en los escenarios. Era una pieza clave en nuestro laboratorio, pues sin él probablemente no podríamos encajar todas las piezas del puzzle. Adoraba a Emmet, por fuera parecía un tipo duro, lleno de músculos y fibra, pero en el fondo era dulce y encantador.

Por supuesto, no podía dejar de mencionar a mis dos ayudantes Ángela y Ben, estudiantes de último curso de química que habían ganado una beca de colaboración gracias a sus brillantes expedientes. Tenía entendido que eran pareja, pero realmente el ser novios no les afectaba ni un segundo en su trabajo y nunca les había visto discutir sobre algún tema personal en el laboratorio, por lo que estaba profundamente orgullosa de ellos; además, eran unos jóvenes maravillosos y con una mente privilegiada.

Y luego estaba _él_, mi pesadilla personal, mi quebradero de cabeza particular. El demonio hecho hombre. El sexy y atractivo agente del FBI, Edward Cullen, mi compañero. ¿Qué podía decir de él? Era egocéntrico, presumido, vanidoso, creído, petulante, un mujeriego empedernido y un prepotente sin remedio. Pero también era generoso, noble, sincero, divertido y valiente. El compañero ideal en un trabajo como el nuestro en el que a veces tenías que arriesgar la vida y confiar ciegamente en el otro.

Sería un buen partido si no fuera por el hecho de que se había acostado con más de la mitad de nuestra plantilla, y teniendo en cuenta que la otra mitad eran hombres, era bastante significativo. Hasta Rosalie había caído alguna que otra vez en sus redes.

No podía negar que Cullen era prácticamente perfecto en todos los aspectos en los que una persona puede serlo. El problema quizás era que era perfectamente consciente de ello y lo utilizaba como su arma más seductora. Edward Cullen tenía a todas las mujeres que quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera; excepto a mí, por supuesto.

Tenía que admitir que me había sentido poderosamente atraída por Cullen cuando me asignaron a ser su compañera, no era ciega ni estúpida. Alto, fuerte y asquerosamente guapo; su pelo color cobrizo, casi siempre desordenado, era su marca más distintiva, tenía una piel tremendamente pálida y unos maravillosos ojos verdes. Era cierto que cuando le conocí sentí un irrefrenable deseo de arrancarle la ropa y llevármelo al cuarto del conserje, sin embargo todo cambió en cuanto comencé a conocer su personalidad de mujeriego y de falta de respeto hacia el sexo femenino.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, llegué a la avenida Madison y no tardé más de diez minutos en encontrar un taxi. El tráfico era tranquilo, aunque en ningún momento cesaban de pasar coches. Supongo que a las 4 de la mañana, otra ciudad cualquiera estaría muerta, pero eso no pasaba nunca en Nueva York, por algo la llamaban "la ciudad que nunca duerme". Carlisle me había dicho que el cadáver había sido encontrado en un embarcadero, cerca del puente de Brooklyn, de modo que tendría que cruzar todo Manhattan para llegar hasta allí.

Le pedí al taxista que parase justo cuando vi las primeras furgonetas del FBI. Divisé el Volvo plateado que Cullen y yo solíamos utilizar cuando teníamos que hacer interrogatorios a los familiares o seguir a los sospechosos. A él lo divisé unos metros más a la izquierda, interrogando a un chico y una chica de unos veinte años y escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno de notas. Una cosa tenía que concedérsela: era un verdadero profesional en su trabajo, tenía una especie de don para averiguar lo que pensaban los testigos y en saber si mentían o no. Pude observar las miradas lascivas que la chica le lanzaba, pero él parecía completamente ajeno a todo eso. Cuando trabajaba, se convertía en una persona seria y profesional.

Pagué y salí del coche. Cullen me vio, por supuesto, y no tardó en despedir a sus testigos con una deslumbrante sonrisa y correr hacia mí para ponerme al día de la situación. Estaba enfundado en uno de esos caros y elegantes trajes negros italianos, a juego con una corbata también de color negro, el _uniforme_ del FBI. Su caminar era grácil y ligero, y no tardó en llegar hacia mí sonriendo.

—Buenas noches, Cullen —dije con una fría formalidad.

—¿Qué hay, Swan? —contestó con una sonrisa, mirándome de arriba a abajo. Me sentí como si estuviera desnuda— ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de venir aquí? Llevas la misma ropa que ayer…

—Son las cuatro de la madrugada, Cullen, no estoy para tonterías —le interrumpí.

—¡Vaya humos! —rió.

Caminamos hacia una de las furgonetas, ya que debía cambiarme y ponerme mi uniforme reglamentario para no contaminar las pruebas, consistente en un mono color azul oscuro y unas botas y guantes del mismo color.

—Aquellos jovencitos a los que estaba interrogando antes son los que han encontrado el cadáver de la chica —dijo él en tono serio.

—¿Se sabe su identidad? —pregunté

—Oh, sí, hemos encontrado el bolso de la joven con toda su documentación, pero prefiero que Carlisle te lo cuente. Es muy, muy fuerte.

—Como quieras —me encogí de hombros. No tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas de contradecirle, de todas formas me iba a enterar en breves minutos

Me coloqué el mono de trabajo y me quité mis tacones, dejándolos a buen recaudo para ponérmelos después. A continuación, me puse las botas reglamentarias, me recogí el pelo en un moño improvisado y me coloqué los guantes.

—Al parecer los chavales iban a echar una canita al aire y ¡zas! De repente se encuentran con un cadáver —dijo mientras me acompañaba al lugar donde se encontraba el equipo—. Créeme, eso le quita las ganas de sexo a cualquiera.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar de sexo y sobretodo cuando está relacionado con un cadáver, por favor? —pedí—. Me parece que no es momento ni lugar para hablar de frivolidades.

—Vaya, vaya, Swan, veo que estamos agresivas hoy, ¿eh? —soltó una carcajada.

—Ya veo a Carlisle.

Me acerqué hacia mi jefe, Carlisle, que estaba colocando la bolsa de pruebas en una gran caja. Él me vio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Qué bien que estés aquí… —murmuró—. Verás, este es un caso delicado, Swan y creo que tú eres la más adecuada para llevarlo.

—Cullen dice que habéis identificado a la chica.

—Así es, se trata de Jessica Stanley,

Jadeé. Jessica Stanley era la rebelde y adolescente hija del fiscal del distrito, Nathan Stanley. Era conocida por sus numerosas juergas y su adicción a la cocaína con solo diecisiete años, aunque por supuesto, su padre desembolsaba grandes sumas de dinero para que esto no saliera a la luz.

—Dios mío… ¿lo sabe la prensa?

—Todavía no, pero no tardarán mucho en enterarse y venir.

—¿Y su familia?

—Los hemos citado en el depósito, para identificar el cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, entonces será mejor que me ponga manos a la obra.

Me aproximé hacía la zona acordonada y pude distinguir el cuerpo de Jessica Stanley. La joven estaba vestida con unos vaqueros informales y una camiseta, pero su rostro estaba amoratado, como si hubiera recibido muchos golpes. El cabello rubio y rizado le caía a ambos lado de la cara, y parecía algo sucio y estropeado. No había sangre, pero su cuello estaba anudado con un cordel, con lo que probablemente la chica había sido asesinada mediante asfixia.

Observé a Emmet sacando fotos del cuerpo, acompañado por dos de nuestros ayudantes del laboratorio, Ángela Weber y Ben Cheney. Ángela estaba recogiendo muestras en los zapatos de la víctima mientras que Ben lo hacía de sus ropas. Crucé cuidadosamente la zona acordonada y me encontré con mis compañeros.

—¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Cómo va eso? —les saludé.

—Muy bien, jefa —contestó Ángela— De momento, estamos teniendo mucha suerte y hemos obtenido un montón de pruebas para analizarlas.

—No se puede decir lo mismo de ella —suspiré, encendiendo la linterna e iluminando su cuerpo—. Pobre chica.

—Al parecer era la hija de un pez gordo, ¿no? —preguntó Emmet.

—Del fiscal del distrito nada menos —asentí.

—Supongo que tendremos que trabajar duro esta vez —comentó Ben.

—Hablas como si nunca lo hiciéramos, Ben —dije con una pequeña sonrisa

—Bueno, me refiero a que ahora vamos a tener mucha presión, con la prensa y todo eso —prosiguió Ben

Me agaché y cogí la mano de la chica. Tenía contusiones en las muñecas y en los nudillos.

—Eh chicos, ¿habéis visto eso? —dije señalándolo— Son marcas de defensa. Tenemos muchas probabilidades de encontrar ADN bajo las uñas.

—Muy bien, ahora mismo lo recojo —dijo Angela. Mi compañera se levantó y comenzó su tarea.

—Una posible causa de la muerte es la asfixia, —dije, recogiendo el cordel alrededor del cuello y metiéndolo en una de las bolsas precintadas— aunque tendremos que esperar a la autopsia para saberlo con más seguridad.

Seguimos nuestro trabajo durante al menos una hora más. Emmet encontró un par de huellas de zapato, mientras que Ángela y Ben dieron con unos cabellos. Yo por mi parte hallé unas fibras de lo que parecía ser una prenda de vestir. Tendríamos que esperar a los resultados para encajar las pruebas. Mi equipo y yo nos retiramos y dejamos a los demás policías hacer su trabajo. Envolvieron el cadáver y lo metieron en la furgoneta.

Mis compañeros y yo nos dirigimos a cambiarnos de ropa. Me estaba quitando el mono, cuando de repente unos flashes me sorprendieron. Alcé la vista y vi al menos dos docenas de periodistas agolpados al lado del cordón policial, justo donde acababa de encontrarse el cuerpo, intentando sacar todas las fotos posibles.

—Oh mierda, ya están aquí —gruñó Edward pasando rápidamente por mi lado como una exhalación.

—Esos buitres de la prensa nunca descansan —dijo Emmet enfuruñado.

Edward se aproximó hacia donde estaban los periodistas y comenzó a empujarlos con delicadeza, aunque tenía la sensación de que tenía ganas de partirles la cara.

—Vamos, señores, tienen que despejar la zona —dijo él.

— ¿Es cierto que han encontrado un cadáver?

— ¿Es verdad que se trata de Jessica Stanley?

— ¿Se ha suicidado?

— ¿Había marcas de cocaína en su cuerpo?

—Me parece que nos estamos precipitando, ¿no? —dijo Edward con muy malos modales—. Respeten la privacidad y dejen trabajar a los profesionales, por favor.

Al instante aparecieron un par de policías más, que desalojaron a los periodistas. Edward me hizo una señal para que fuera con él en el coche y yo cogí la caja con las pruebas y el uniforme y lo coloqué dentro de la furgoneta.

—Nos vemos luego, chicos —les dije a mis compañeros, y me dirigí al Volvo plateado de Edward.

Él me esperaba ya montado en el vehículo y me había abierto la puerta del copiloto para que entrase.

—Vaya nochecita, ¿eh? —dijo mientras arrancaba el motor.

—Las hemos tenido peores —comenté.

—Eso es verdad —asintió. Pasamos por la red de periodistas y Edward los miró con gesto sombrío—. Son de la peor calaña, viven de las desgracias ajenas.

—Bueno, técnicamente de nosotros podría decirse lo mismo. También vivimos de las desgracias ajenas.

—No es lo mismo, Swan —bufó—. Nosotros tratamos de coger a _los malos_ para que no hagan más daño. Salvamos vidas y hacemos justicia.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Bueno, no contestaste a lo que te pregunté antes, ¿Por qué llevas la misma ropa de ayer? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa pícara—. No me lo digas…Estabas con un tío, ¿verdad?

—No estaba con un tío cualquiera, Cullen —dije, incómoda—. Estaba con mi novio.

Mi _adorable _compañero soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Tu novio? No seguirás con ese tío, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Miles?

—Se llama Mike.

—Mike, el blandengue de Mike —bromeó.

—Es un buen chico, me hace feliz —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Oh, cuánta pasión…—comentó con sarcasmo—. _Novio_ es una palabra muy seria, Swan, no deberías utilizarla a la ligera.

—Cullen, yo utilizo la palabra _novio_ como me da la realísima gana, ¿vale?—resoplé—. Además Mike es sólo asunto mío, no creo que te importe si es mi novio o no.

—Swan, pero ¿dónde queda el amor? Se supone que un novio es alguien del que estás enamorada, ves el mundo de color de rosa al estar a su lado, sientes cosquilleos en el estómago, ganas de abrazarle, besarle…

—A eso que tú llamas amor, yo lo llamo segregación de hormonas y sustancias químicas.

—… Te entran sudores, te pones nervioso cuando hablas, tienes insomnio…—continuó, ignorándome.

—Parece que me estás describiendo una enfermedad neurológica, Cullen.

—Bueno enamorarse es algo parecido —dijo medio en broma.

No pude evitar reír.

—No creo que tú seas el más adecuado para hablar así —rebatí—. Te has acostado con más de la mitad de las mujeres de Nueva York.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo busco a la adecuada

— ¿Teniendo sexo y luego dejándolas tiradas? Me parece que no es la mejor manera para conocer a la mujer adecuada.

—Perdona Swan, pero me comporto como un verdadero caballero con ellas.

— ¡Ja! Permíteme que lo dude —bufé

—Algún día tú también lo comprobarás —me guiñó el ojo.

Ya estábamos otra vez. Otra cosa que no soportaba de él eran sus constantes insinuaciones y comentarios referidos a que compartiera su cama. Probablemente si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro, ya lo hubiera denunciado por acoso sexual, pero Cullen era así, y moriría siendo un mujeriego. No me lo podía tomar en serio.

—Sueña con eso.

—Tiempo al tiempo…— sonrió y volvió a guiñarme el ojo

— ¡No soy una más de tus conquistas, Cullen! —le grité, enfadada—. Soy tu compañera de trabajo y tienes que respetarme, así que hazme el favor de mantener tu boca y tus manos alejadas de mí, ¿lo entiendes?

Él se rió, pero yo me limité a mirar por la ventanilla. No iba a caer en sus redes, nunca sería una más de ligues de una noche.

Como que me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan que sería así.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de "Lost in Texas". Espero que os haya gustado =)

Quiero agradecerle a mi beta _lauramariecullen_ por su esfuerzo y dedicación y por darme ideas tan buenas. También quería aprovechar para deciros que os paséis por la nueva historia de _MirCel_ a la que le estoy prestando mis servicios de Beta con todo el amor de mi corazón porque ella lo vale!! Y también saludar a mis frutillas y mandarles un abrazo si me están leyendo ^^

En fin, un besazo y dejadme review por favor!!!!!!!!!


	3. Ajuste de cuentas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**AVISO: este capítulo tiene enlaces para que os hagais una idea de los escenarios. Los he subido a mi perfil.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 2: Ajuste de cuentas**

Las luces del sol comenzaron a salir tímidamente por el este mientras la ciudad empezaba a despertar de su letargo. Aquella mañana, Nueva York se despertaría con la noticia del asesinato de la joven Jessica Stanley.

Cuando Cullen y yo llegamos al edificio del FBI, subí rápidamente hasta los vestuarios para darme una ducha caliente. No me había cambiado desde el día anterior y necesitaba un baño tanto como respirar. Me vestí con la ropa limpia que tenía en mi taquilla para ocasiones especiales, consistente en unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una blusa blanca de manga larga, una chaqueta también negra y unas botas de tacón. Elegante, pero informal, así era yo. Mientras me secaba el pelo, llamaron a la puerta de los vestuarios.

Era Cullen.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, asomando la cabeza.

—Ya lo has hecho —suspiré, metiendo el secador en mi bolsa y sacando un peine. Él entró y se sentó frente de mí en uno de los bancos del vestuario

—Te quedan bien esos pantalones, Swan —dijo mirándome descaradamente de arriba a abajo y con una sonrisa pícara—. Te hacen un trasero precioso.

— ¿Debería sentirme acosada o halagada por tu comentario, Cullen? —inquirí poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me miré en el espejo mientras me ataba el pelo en una coleta alta y arreglaba unos cuantos cabellos que habían quedado sueltos.

—Oh, halagada por supuesto —se rió.

— ¿Te comportas igual con todas las mujeres a las que te tiras o sólo me das la tabarra a mí? —dije enfurruñada. Él se rió otra vez con esa risa musical.

—Sólo contigo —sonrió

— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? —dije, intentando mantener la compostura. Guardé el bolso en mi taquilla, cerré la puertecilla y me apresuré a salir, con Cullen pisándome los talones, claro. Bajamos por las escaleras los dos pisos que comunicaban los vestuarios con las oficinas.

—Los Stanley acaban de reconocer el cuerpo de Jessica —contó, con ese tono tan formal que utilizaba cuando hablaba de trabajo.

—Mierda, odio esa parte —suspiré.

Cullen era el que se encargaba de comunicar la noticia a la familia, a mi compañero se le daba muchísimo mejor eso de leer el interior de las personas, yo sólo me limitaba a acompañarle, realmente odiaba hablar con los familiares de las víctimas. Cuando comencé a trabajar en el FBI no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas con ellos, pero al cabo de los años había logrado inmunizarme del dolor.

Generalmente solía ponerme una coraza alrededor y no dejar que me afectaran esas cosas, aunque no podía olvidarme de que eran personas humanas y que como tales merecían respeto. Edward se extrañaba de la manera en que no dejaba que mis emociones traspasaran al exterior, solía llamarme "La Reina de Hielo", pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Las emociones estaban ahí, sólo que yo las encerraba en una caja fuerte y tiraba la llave. Así me iba mucho mejor.

—Lo sé, pero son gajes del oficio, ¿no? —comentó Cullen.

—Ya, supongo… —susurré.

—Mira Swan, sé que te va a parecer una locura, pero creo que ya sé el motivo por el que murió Jessica Stanley.

Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Cullen, no hemos obtenido el resultado de ninguna prueba todavía, no sabemos con certeza la causa de la muerte y ni siquiera tenemos un sospechoso, ¿en qué te basas para decir eso?

—Fácil: un ajuste de cuentas.

— ¿Ajuste de cuentas? ¿Te refieres a una venganza entre mafiosos?

—Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero —asintió—. Mira, toda Nueva York sabe que Nathan Stanley está de mierda hasta las orejas. Las malas lenguas dicen que consiguió su puesto gracias a la intervención de la Camorra.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué sigue en la calle, entonces?

—No hay pruebas, por supuesto —se encogió de hombros—. Todos los que intentaron buscar alguna, aparecieron muertos.

— ¿Y qué pinta Jessica en todo esto?

—La mafia suele cobrarse sus deudas de la peor manera, Swan. Supongo que Nathan Stanley les debería algo y ellos se lo han cobrado dándole donde más le podría doler…

—Todo eso está muy bien, Cullen, pero necesitamos pruebas. No puedes basar una investigación policial en unas conjeturas o corazonadas.

—Ya lo sé, pero suena razonable, ¿verdad?

—Por muy razonable que suene no es suficiente y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero para eso estamos aquí, ¿no?

Llegamos a su despacho, dónde nos esperaban los que supuse serían los señores Stanley. La madre de Jessica era alta, rubia y bastante guapa, a pesar de tener el rostro mojado en lágrimas desconsoladas. A su lado estaba Nathan Stanley, un hombre con el pelo color negro, alto y algo entrado en carnes. Éste le pasaba un brazo por los hombros mientras escuchaba hablar a Carlisle, acariciándola con ternura. Mi jefe les susurraba algo, probablemente la manera en la que iba a llevar la investigación.

—Soy el agente Edward Cullen y ésta es mi compañera Isabella Swan —los señores Stanley nos estrecharon las manos—. No saben cuanto lamentamos la pérdida de su hija.

—¡Tienen que encontrar a los que hicieron eso a mi niña, por favor! —exclamó la señora Stanley y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. Su marido le acarició los brazos mientras ella descansaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Edward tragó saliva y le contestó de la manera más cortés que pudo.

—Haremos todo lo que podamos, señora Stanley. Ahora, ¿les importa si les hacemos unas preguntas? Será breve, lo prometo.

Los cinco nos dirigimos a la sala de interrogatorios en silencio. Edward y yo intercambiamos una mirada significativa sin comentar nada. Ninguno nos atrevíamos a romper aquel silencio, aunque de todas formas ¿qué se le puede decir a una madre que acaba de perder a su hija? Escuchaba a la señora Stanley sollozar mientras su esposo le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Seguramente él haría mejor su trabajo.

Me acordé de lo que Edward acababa de decir. Corrupto o no, Nathan Stanley no dejaba de ser un padre que acababa de perder a su hija y probablemente estaría igual de afectado que una persona normal. Aunque claro, determinar aquello era tarea de Rosalie, quien por cierto nos esperaba en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios con gesto sombrío. En cuanto nos vio, se acercó a nosotros y le dio el pésame a la familia.

—Siento mucho lo de su hija, señor y señora Stanley —les dio la mano—. Me llamo Rosalie Hale y soy psicóloga. Les voy a acompañar durante el interrogatorio.

—No necesitamos psicólogos, señorita Hale —soltó Nathan Stanley—. Lo único que queremos en encontrar a esos malnacidos y enterrar a nuestra niña. Ningún loquero nos va a ayudar a superar esto

—Me consta —rebatió Rosalie impasible. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que la respondieran así que ya ni le afectaba—. Pero es posible que el FBI si requiera de mis servicios para ayudar en la investigación, así que si no les importa, estaré presente mientras el agente Cullen les toma declaración.

Ellos asintieron y Edward les abrió la puerta para que entraran. Rosalie entró justo detrás de ellos. Carlisle me dirigió una sonrisa tímida y me señaló la puerta contigua para que entrara y poder ver desde allí el interrogatorio. En realidad era la misma habitación, sólo separada por una cristalera, dónde se podía ver perfectamente a los vecinos de la habitación de al lado sin ser vistos. Cuando entramos, el chico encargado del equipo de sonido nos saludó y procedió a darnos los auriculares para ponernos en contacto con Edward o Rosalie si lo deseábamos.

Los Stanley se sentaron frente de Edward y Rosalie con la mirada perdida y sin dejar de sollozar. Rosalie les sirvió un café.

—Sé que esto es muy duro para ustedes —empezó a decir Edward—, pero necesitamos saber toda la información que tengan de su hija, ¿lo entienden? —ellos asintieron—. Bien, ahora díganme, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron con vida?

—Pues… Ayer por la mañana, antes de irme al trabajo —respondió la señora Stanley—. Cuando me fui, ella estaba desayunando, como cada mañana y me dijo que después del colegio iba a ir a casa de su novio a hacer unas tareas.

—¿Pueden hablarme un poco de ella? —preguntó Rosalie—. Sus estudios, sus amigos, su forma de ser…Cualquiera cosa

—B-bueno…Jessica era una buena chica, pero muy rebelde, ¿saben? Le gustaba ir de discotecas y divertirse con sus amigos…

—Sacaba buenas notas a pesar de todo —continuó Nathan Stanley—. Era aplicada, pero cuando llegaba el fin de semana…

—¿En las últimas semanas notó algo raro en su comportamiento?— preguntó Edward.

—No, todo era igual —negó la señora Stanley

—¿Había conocido a alguien nuevo últimamente? ¿Un novio, una nueva amistad…? -volvió a preguntar Cullen.

—No, siempre estaba con sus amigos de toda la vida. Salía con un chico llamado Bob, de muy buena familia, pero al que le gustaba la fiesta tanto como a ella —dijo la señora Stanley con un suspiro

—Intentábamos llevarla por el buen camino —añadió su marido—. La castigábamos a menudo e incluso la amenazamos con meterla en un internado si su comportamiento seguía igual.

—Pero era una adolescente, y ya sabe como son los jóvenes de hoy en día —terminó la señora Stanley—. No escuchaba, ni tampoco nos daba explicaciones sobre sus actos.

—Es una edad algo difícil, sí —afirmó Rosalie.

—¿Qué tal la relación con su novio? ¿Era buena o mantenían discusiones a menudo? —quiso saber Edward.

—Que nosotros sepamos, se llevaban bien —contestó el señor Stanley.

—_Tienes que ser más directo en las preguntas, Edward_ —comunicó Carlisle a Edward por el intercomunicador. Mi compañero clavó una mirada en el cristal, pero a continuación la desvió de nuevo hacia los señores Stanley.

—Señores Stanley, ¿su hija tomaba drogas? —preguntó Edward, sin rodeos.

Los padres de Jessica se observaron entre sí, espantados, y a continuación volvieron a mirar a Cullen.

—Pues sí, éramos conscientes… —contestó el señor Stanley.

—¿Y creen que podría deberle dinero a alguien? —volvió a preguntar mi compañero.

—Una vez la pillé sacando dinero de la caja fuerte —susurró la señora Stanley—. La castigué, pero se escapó —sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel.

Edward asintió y anotó algo en una libreta. Rosalie y él se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero a continuación se retiraron. Cualquiera que no trabajara con ellos no le habría dado importancia al asunto, pero yo sabía perfectamente que era mirada significaba que tenían que poner las cosas en orden.

—Disculpen un momento, señores Stanley —dijo Rosalie mientras ella y Cullen se ponían en pie—. Mi compañero y yo tenemos asuntos que debatir.

—En seguida estamos con ustedes —aseguró Edward, siguiendo a Rosalie a la puerta.

Ambos salieron y en un instante estuvieron en nuestra sala. Edward se situó a mi lado mientras que Rosalie fue directa hasta Carlisle

—El padre oculta algo —soltó ella, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

—Todos sabemos lo que dicen por ahí de Nathan Stanley… —bufó Edward. Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos ir por ahí, Edward —suspiró Carlisle—. Ya sabes lo que les ha pasado a los otros que han investigado a Nathan Stanley.

—Carlisle….

—No, Edward, nadie ha encontrado nunca ni una sola prueba que lo incrimine.

—Y los que lo han hecho han acabado muertos —acabó Cullen.

—Exacto.

— ¿Entonces ya está? ¿Vamos a dejarle que se vaya "de rositas"? —gritó Edward—. ¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados ante semejante injusticia!

— ¡No me pienso a arriesgar a perder a uno de mis mejores agentes! -exclamó Carlisle.

Yo me sobresalté, jamás había visto a mi jefe con semejante enfado

—Podemos infiltrarnos entre los miembros de la Camorra de Nueva York, tener un chivo espiatorio por así decirlo…

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No tienes ni idea de donde te estás metiendo, niño! —volvió a gritar Carlisle—. ¡No sabes lo que te puede hacer a ti y a tu familia!

— ¡No soy policía para dejar a los criminales por ahí sueltos, Carlisle!

— ¡Pues entonces quizás deberías replantearte cambiar de empleo! —le gritó mi jefe.

Los dos hombres se dedicaron una mirada gélida y glacial, sin parpadear. Rosalie y yo nos miramos muy confundidas. Como norma general se llevaban muy bien, siempre estaban apoyándose el uno al otro y eran como uña y carne, como padre e hijo; quizás por eso Carlisle lo protegía tan ferozmente. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y carraspeé para intentar aliviarla.

—Bueno, creo que deberíais volver con los Stanley —dije yo.

—Hazlo tú, Carlisle —dijo Edward—. Me gustaría hablar con Isabella.

Carlisle asintió. Edward me agarró del brazo con suavidad y me empujó hacia la puerta. Mientras caminábamos a su despacho, permanecimos en silencio. Escruté su rostro, pero era totalmente indescifrable, aunque estaba visiblemente incómodo. Apretaba las mandíbulas y parecía estar maquinando algo bastante complejo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cullen? Te está saliendo humo por las orejas… —le dije medio en broma para intentar relajar el ambiente. Esbozó una gran sonrisa—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Preferiría decírtelo en mi despacho, si no te importa —contestó muy serio.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando llegamos a su despacho, él me abrió la puerta como un caballero y entramos. Después la cerró de un portazo y tapó las ventanas echando las cortinas.

El despacho de Cullen era bastante amplio y bonito, aunque un poco impersonal para mi gusto. Las paredes eran de color crema y de ella colgaban numerosos diplomas y algunos cuadros. Había dos estanterías con infinidad libros e informes que supuse que tenían que ver con el FBI. Justo a mitad de la habitación había una mesa de color caoba con un ordenador y un montón de papeles y ficheros apilados y desordenados.

Cullen se sentó en el sillón negro de su escritorio y yo lo imité, eligiendo uno de los dos asientos que tenía justo al otro lado de la mesa. Él se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y a continuación se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos. Solté una risita. Parecía que iba a confesar un asesinato.

—Cullen, me estás preocupando… —bromeé—. ¿Qué va mal?

Él me ignoró.

—Isabella, creo que tenemos que investigar a Nathan Stanley.

— ¿No has oído lo que te ha dicho Carlisle? —contesté—. ¡No quiere que te metas con ese tipo!

— ¿Entonces también estás de acuerdo con Carlisle? ¿Crees que lo mejor es dejar a ese tío sin recibir castigo alguno?

—Lo que yo crea o deja de creer, da igual, Cullen —dije, calmada—. Carlisle es el jefe del departamento y hay que obedecer sus reglas.

— ¡Reglas! —gritó mi compañero, golpeando la mesa—. Han matado a una chica, maldita sea, ¿es que no se merece saber por qué ha muerto, Swan?

—Por supuesto que sí, sólo digo que primero tenemos que seguir el procedimiento rutinario y…

—Procedimiento rutinario o no, tenemos que pararle los pies a esa gentuza.

—Carlisle nunca lo permitirá.

—Lo sé —suspiró—, por eso quiero que tú me ayudes.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

Edward clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos, aguantándome la mirada durante un minuto. Su expresión era cauta y prudente. ¿Qué demonios querría pedirme? ¿Que matase a alguien?

—Quiero que me ayudes a infiltrarme.

Parpadeé varias veces, intentando asimilar lo que me había dicho, sin poder creérmelo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Acabas de decir que te vas a… _infiltrar_?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, Swan, eso es exactamente lo que he dicho.

Me levanté de un salto y me puse a andar de un lado para otro como un perro enjaulado. ¡Cullen había perdido la cabeza! ¿Cómo demonios se le habría ocurrido semejante estupidez? ¿Acaso no era consciente de que esa gente era peligrosa y de que podría acabar muerto?

—Pero… ¡Estás loco! ¡Si te descubren, te matarán!

—Sé cuidar de mi mismo, llevo haciéndolo toda mi vida.

— ¡No, no lo sabes! Cullen, esa gente es peligrosa, vas a ponerte en peligro a ti mismo y a todos. Por favor, no lo hagas —le supliqué.

— ¿Acaso prefieres que la mafia se salga con la suya? ¿Qué sigan manipulando y extorsionando a gente inocente? Si alguien no les para los pies, seguirán haciendo daño.

— ¿Es que acaso quieres que te maten?

—No, lo que quiero es que esos desgraciados se pudran en la cárcel —escupió las palabras, enfadado—. Por culpa de unos cobardes que no se atreven a enfrentarles, aún sigue muriendo gente inocente.

— ¡Mejor un cobarde vivo que un valiente muerto, Cullen, te lo he dicho miles de veces! —exclamé.

—Isabella, no hay discusión posible. Ya he tomado mi decisión.

—Pues no quiero que lo hagas —dije, cruzándome de brazos de forma infantil.

Edward se rió ante mi gesto. Se levantó y se acercó a mí con sutileza mientras hablaba.

—La cosa no es lo que tú quieras, Swan —Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros antes de seguir hablando—. La cosa es hacer lo correcto.

Su voz se había ido tornando dulce a medida que avanzaba la discusión. Le miré fijamente. Estaba furiosa con él y mis ojos se habían anegado de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Los cerré para evitar que me viera.

—Se lo voy a decir a Carlisle —dije, y él se rió.

—No, no lo harás.

— ¿Por qué crees que no lo haré? —le desafié.

Su rostro se iba acercando cada vez más y más al mío y a medida que lo hacía mi corazón latía más fuerte. Podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi cara, y sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca.

—Porque eres mi compañera —susurró—. Y los compañeros siempre se apoyan.

Parpadeé y le aparté la mirada. Vale, de acuerdo, tenía que admitirlo. Me había _deslumbrado_, pero ¿qué mujer humana y heterosexual podría resistirse a él? ¡Bastante fuerza de voluntad tenía ya!

—No quiero que lo hagas, por favor, Edward…

Él sonrió con ternura.

—Repítelo.

— ¿El qué?

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

—Oh… B-bueno, es tu nombre, ¿no? En fin, yo no… B-bueno…

Edward volvió a sonreír, acercándose más y más a mis labios.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Isabella.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos para intentar mantener la cordura, pero su olor varonil hipnotizaba y no podía pensar con claridad. Sus manos habían pasado de mis hombros a mi cuello y me acariciaba las mejillas con dulzura. Yo solté un suspiro, él soltó una risita.

—Tranquilízate, sé que tú quieres esto más que yo…

Sus labios rozaron los míos con una sutileza increíble. Los entreabrí para recibir su beso, pero entonces se abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Era Rosalie.

—Edward, ya tengo los informes que… Oh, ¡lo siento, chicos!

* * *

Et voilà! Aquí estoy otra vez con el segundo capítulo de Lost in Texas. Espero no haber defraudado y que os esté gustando la historia. No sé si es demasiado violenta o dramática, he tratado de escribir las cosas más fuertes de una forma light, pero no sé si lo estoy consiguiendo, ¿qué pensáis?

Bueno un saludo a mi queridísima beta lauramariecullen y también a mis frutillas, que las quiero mogollón. Ahora están de examenes así les deseo toda la suerte del mundo, a pesar de que estoy segura que van a sacar notazas ^^

Un besito para todos y espero que me dejeis un review, por fa!! Vuestra opinión es muy importante para mi, ¿vale? Os quiero mucho

Irene


	4. El disfraz

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**AVISO: este capítulo tiene enlaces para que os hagáis una idea de los escenarios. Los he subido a mi perfil.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El disfraz**

Rosalie nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con una sonrisa burlona. Edward gruñó y se separó de mí a regañadientes.

—No habré interrumpido nada, ¿verdad? —dijo mi mejor amiga, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse.

—De hecho sí, Rosalie —refunfuñó Edward—. ¿Qué querías?

—Pues… Nada importante… Ya vendré luego —A continuación, se marchó, no sin antes dar un pequeño portazo.

Jadeé. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? No quería que Cullen pensara mal de mí, no me apetecía que malinterpretara ese _casi-beso._

—Tengo que irme, Cullen —Me acerqué a la puerta y agarré el pomo.

—Espera, Isabella, tenemos que hablar…

—Cullen, por favor —dije, completamente sonrojada—, déjame en paz, ¿vale?

—¡Bien! —exclamó enfadado y se dio la vuelta, y aproveché para huir sin que me viera completamente sonrojada.

Salí del despacho como alma que lleva al diablo y prácticamente corrí hacia el baño. Cuando llegué, entré en un lavabo y me apoyé en la puerta cerrando los ojos con furia.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Era Cullen! ¡El dios del sexo! ¡El mujeriego del FBI! ¡Y encima, mi compañero! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando casi le besé? ¿Estaba loca o algo parecido?

—¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de Rosalie me sobresaltó. Abrí la puerta y me la encontré mirándome con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Te he visto entrar aquí y pensé que…

Negué con la cabeza. No me atrevía a hablar en el baño, ya que no sabía con seguridad si estábamos solas o no. Ella debió captarlo inmediatamente y tiró de mi brazo con fuerza, sacándome fuera de allí.

—Isabella Marie Swan, será mejor que empieces a hablar de lo que he visto en el despacho de Cullen.

—Rose, yo… No lo sé, en serio.

Ella suspiró.

—Vamos a comer y me lo cuentas, ¿de acuerdo?

Bajamos por el ascensor y caminamos un par de metros más hasta llegar a la salida del edificio del FBI. Supuse que me quería llevar a _Runaway, _un restaurante de comida rápida justo en frente de nuestro edificio. Odiaba ese restaurante, pero Rosalie y la mitad de mis compañeros lo adoraban. De todas formas, no me iba a poner a discutir en aquel momento con ella.

Durante el camino permanecí en silencio mientras me escrutaba con la mirada. Comencé a sudar sintiéndome intimidada, pero ¿intimidada por qué? ¡Era absurdo! No iba a confesar un asesinato, por el amor de dios, yo no era una más de sus perfiles psicológicos.

Llegamos al restaurante y Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en la misma mesa que solíamos ocupar cada vez que la acompañaba a aquel odioso sitio. Rosalie se pidió una hamburguesa con queso, mientras que yo opté por una ensalada.

—¿Y bien, señorita? ¿Me cuentas que ha pasado con Edward?

Suspiré y comencé a hablar, roja como un tomate.

—En realidad no lo sé, Rosalie, empezamos a hablar y él se fue acercando a mí, y bueno ya sabes como es Cullen, le encanta _deslumbrar_ a las mujeres y bueno… ¡Soy humana, Rose! Cuando me di cuenta, yo…

—Casi le besas —terminó, y asentí—. Bella, cariño, es normal… Bueno, Edward es un cañón de hombre. Lo que no puedo entender es como te has podido resistir a él.

—No voy a negarte que sus cualidades físicas son extraordinarias, ¿de acuerdo? Pero actúa como el típico _macho alfa_ que en las manadas de lobos se encargaba de…

—Para, para, para —Rosalie rió—. Estás hablando con Rose, ¿vale? Rose tu amiga, no Rose tu compañera de trabajo.

—No entiendo la diferencia…

Mi amiga suspiró. Iba a empezar a hablar, pero entonces el camarero nos sirvió la comida. Rosalie empezó a devorar su hamburguesa con gula.

—¿Sabes que esas cosas son ricas en grasas saturadas perjudiciales para el organismo? —pregunté mientras la miraba con ojos desorbitados. Ella tragó y bebió de su refresco.

—Me importa una mierda, Swan —gruñó—. Estoy muerta de hambre.

Me reí negando con la cabeza, pinché mi tenedor en las hojas de lechuga y me lo llevé a la boca. La ensalada estaba bañada en salsa de yogur y tuve que reconocer que estaba bastante rica.

—Volviendo al caso… —dijo Rosalie—. Dime, ¿tienes ganas de acostarte con Cullen?

Me atraganté y casi me quedo sin respiración.

—Eso está fuera de discusión —respondí, dándome palmadas en el pecho—. Además, ¿qué pasa con Mike?

—Mmm, Mike…

—Sí, Mike.

Se quedó pensativa un momento y volvió a darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Que hayas elegido a Mike como compañero sexual es bastante significativo, ¿sabes? Diría que estás con él para suplir la falta de afectividad que sientes en tu vida, incluso me atrevería a decir que no sientes ni siquiera atracción por él.

—Mira, Rose —suspiré—… Eres una gran profesional y aprecio realmente tu trabajo en el FBI, pero no soy un perfil psicológico más, así que por favor limítate a darme tus consejos como amiga, ¿vale? No voy a acostarme con Cullen, fin de la discusión.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

—Cariño, es obvio que ambos os sentís muy atraídos el uno por el otro. Soy psicóloga y sé lo que digo.

Suspiré. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero la psicología siempre me había parecido un campo bastante inexacto, basado en suposiciones y sin ninguna base científica. Yo era la única persona en el laboratorio que nunca había requerido los servicios de un psicólogo. Me parecía una tremenda estupidez, simplemente porque no podía entender cómo demonios podría ayudarme una persona que no me conocía de nada. A pesar de ello, Rosalie hacía su trabajo mejor que nadie y siempre solía pensar con racionalidad y pragmatismo a la hora de darnos sus perfiles psicológicos.

—No me siento atraída por Cullen, Rosalie

—Tienes razón —asintió mi amiga—. No te sientes atraída, estás enamorada de él.

—¿Disculpa? Eso es una tontería, Rosalie, sabes que el amor no es más que…

—Segregación de hormonas, bla, bla, bla… —dijo Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Hasta cuando nos vas a dar ese discursito que ni tú misma te crees?

—Lo único en lo que creo es en la ciencia y en el sentido común.

—Pues mi viejo y anticuado sentido común me dice que tú y Cullen sois algo más que simples compañeros y de eso, querida amiga, se daría cuenta hasta un niño de dos años.

—Qué tontería

—¿Tontería? Cielo, soy la voz de la razón…

No le contesté, más que nada porque no quería volver a empezar otra discusión sobre Cullen y su increíble virilidad, de modo que comimos en silencio y decidimos dar por zanjado el tema. Hablamos un poco del caso de Jessica Stanley mientras volvíamos al trabajo. Cuando llegamos al edificio del FBI huí al laboratorio, mientras que Rosalie se dirigió a su despacho.

Una vez llegué me encontré a mi equipo trabajando duro. Emmett examinaba los vaqueros de la víctima con una gran lupa, mientras que Ángela y Ben se dedicaban a analizar las muestras encontradas en el embarcadero.

—¿Qué tenemos? —pregunté

—He encontrado algunas machas de tierra en los vaqueros, pero apostaría mi colección de _Car and driver_ a que no pertenece a la zona donde la encontramos —dijo Emmett sin levantar la vista de su lupa.

—Y la forense ha determinado que la causa de la muerte fue el estrangulamiento, tal y como pensábamos —intervino Ángela.

—Bueno, entonces tenemos que partir de ahí —suspiré—. Ang, Ben, intentad sacar alguna huella del cordón, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú Emm, ¿Qué tal si analizas la tierra y verificas de donde pertenece? Mientras leeré en el informe de la forense.

—Eso está hecho, jefa —sonrió Emmett.

Me senté en un taburete y me dispuse a leer el informe. Al parecer, no se habían encontrado signos de violación en el cuerpo de Jessica Stanley, aunque sí indicios de actividad sexual consentida. Se había probado que la muerte se había producido por asfixia y que el arma homicida era aquel cordel que en aquel momento analizaban Ángela y Ben. También leí que la víctima había fallecido apenas seis horas antes de ser encontrada, con lo que nos situaba la hora de la muerte entre las siete y las ocho de la tarde, aproximadamente. Tendría que comentar todo eso con Cullen.

—¡Joder! —vociferó Ben.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya tenemos algo importante —dijo Ángela con un suspiro.

Lo observé con la ceja levantada y por sus miradas supe que había averiguado algo crucial para el caso.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirí acercándome a ellos.

—Hemos encontrado una huella en el cordel —respondió Ángela—, y adivina a quién pertenece: a Bob, el novio de Jessica Stanley.

—Oh —musité para soltar después un suspiro.

Esperaba no tener que encontrarme sumergida en otro de esos casos de violencia de género que tanto odiaba.

—Bien chicos, se lo comunicaré a Carlisle para que tome las medidas pertinentes.

Salí de mi laboratorio en marcha hacia la oficina de mi jefe. Caminé unos pasos, pues el despacho de Carlisle sólo estaba a unos quince metros de nuestro laboratorio. Sin embargo, antes de llegar allí observé algo a lo que estaba demasiado acostumbrada. Era Cullen. Y estaba coqueteando con una chica joven que parecía ser una becaria del departamento de homicidios. Mi compañero estaba apoyado en la pared con un brazo, mientras que la becaria estaba abrazada a unos libros y carpetas. Ambos sonreían y Edward parecía estar hablando en voz baja solo para ella

Puse los ojos en blanco, pidiéndole al cielo que la chica tuviera un poco de fuerza de voluntad y se resistiera al "encanto Cullen", pero en ese mismo instante soltó una risita. Ese maldito imbécil. ¡Nunca iba a cambiar! Hacía solo un par de horas que había estado a punto de besarme, pero al no conseguir su objetivo, se había fijado en otra _presa._ ¡Hombres! Eran tan predecibles…

Me acerqué hacia ellos con determinación y dispuesta a cortarles el rollo.

—¡Cullen! ¡Tenemos trabajo!

Edward abrió la boca para protestar, por supuesto, pero lo ignoré y seguí caminando, a sabiendas de que iba a seguirme. Lógicamente fue así.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Estaba a punto de caer! —gritó indignado

—Precisamente por eso —dije sin más

—Eres una mala compañera, Swan —me contestó, con un puchero

—Estamos trabajando, Cullen —bufé—. Si quieres tener sexo con esa chica, por mí de acuerdo, pero haz el favor de hacerlo fuera del horario de oficina.

—De acuerdo, intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez

—Estamos investigando un homicidio, ¿es que no puedes mantener a tu pajarito dentro de su jaula por unos días?

Edward se rió negando con la cabeza. Por fin llegamos al despacho de Carlisle y entramos sin pedir permiso, como era habitual. Mi jefe estaba hablando por teléfono sentado en su escritorio y delante de una pila de papeles, cuando nos vio asintió y nos invitó a sentarnos.

—Luego te llamo —dijo Carlisle colgando el teléfono. A continuación nos miró seriamente—. ¿Qué tenéis para mí?

—Ni idea, la señora dirá —contestó Cullen con sorna y le fulminé con la mirada.

—Bueno mis chicos han descubierto algo —empecé, sintiéndome observada por Cullen y Carlisle—. Hemos encontrado una huella en el cordón que rodeaba el cuello de Jessica que pertenece a su novio, ese tal Bob del que hablaron los padres.

Edward abrió la boca contrariado, mientras que mi jefe unió sus manos y se las colocó como si estuviera rezando.

—Al parecer, Bob estaba fichado por la policía por tráfico de marihuana —continué—, es de muy buena familia, tal y como nos dijeron los Stanley. Sus padres son dueños de la cadena hotelera _Bedline_ y son multimillonarios.

—Los Stewart, claro —concluyó Edward

—Bueno, el pequeño Bob es la oveja negra de la familia —dijo Carlisle.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y una tímida Rosalie asomó la cabeza.

—Oh, estáis aquí —dijo mi mejor amiga entrando y sentándose en la silla libre que quedaba en el despacho de Carlisle, junto a mí—. Mejor, porque tengo varias cosas que contaros, así me ahorro el repetirlo como un loro.

—Bella nos estaba contando que habían encontrado una huella de Bob Stewart en el cordel que ha matado a la víctima —resumió Carlisle.

Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos.

—Bueno, eso sin duda tiene bastante que ver —se encogió de hombros—. A ver, he hecho un perfil psicológico de nuestro homicida. Según me habéis contado, la cartera con la documentación y el dinero estaba intacta, con lo cual podemos descartar el robo como posible móvil. Tampoco fue violada, con lo que descartamos el abuso sexual.

—Eso es —asintió mi jefe.

—Las fotografías que me enseñasteis me han demostrado que el asesino no tenía preparado el crimen, si no que fue producto de la ira y la rabia —dijo Rosalie.

Todos nos miramos entre sí con el mismo pensamiento: Bob Stewart.

—¿Un novio celoso, quizás? —pregunté.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir a interrogarle —suspiró Edward

—Sí, pero antes de eso será mejor que os vayáis a descansar un rato, chicos —dijo Carlisle mirándonos alternativamente a Cullen y a mí—. Lleváis más de quince horas trabajando.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que Carlisle tenía razón. Llevaba más de quince horas sin parar de trabajar a un ritmo frenético, pero realmente no me había dado cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo. Supuse que sería mejor escuchar a mi jefe, ya que si seguía así probablemente caería desfallecida. Cullen y yo nos levantamos, agradecidos por la propuesta.

—Estaremos aquí en unas horas —asintió mi compañero.

Edward me abrió la puerta, invitándome a salir y así lo hice, seguida de cerca por él.

—Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu apartamento —propuso.

—No, gracias, prefiero pedir un taxi —dije. Me puse el abrigo y me coloqué el bolso en el hombro para marcharme.

—Oh vamos, no seas cría —sonrió—. No me cuesta ningún trabajo acercarte a tu casa, en serio.

Suspiré. ¿Cómo podría negarme a esa sonrisa?

—Vale, pero será mejor que no intentes nada, Cullen, o serás hombre muerto.

Se rió y levantó los brazos con inocencia.

—Ni se me ocurriría, Swan

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero lo dejé pasar. Caminamos hacia los aparcamientos y al llegar al Volvo, Cullen me abrió la puerta y me dejó entrar, como siempre solía hacer, y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—No tienes que hacer eso siempre, ¿sabes? —dije enfurruñada mientras él se sentaba en su asiento, arrancaba y se ponía el cinturón—. Soy perfectamente capaz de abrir una puerta yo sola.

Él se rió.

—Ya lo sé, pero ¿qué clase de caballero sería entonces?

Edward comenzó a conducir por las calles de Nueva York. Había un tráfico horrible aquella noche, pero eso no era ninguna novedad. Lo único que podíamos hacer era cargarnos de paciencia y esperar.

—Bueno y… ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?

Suspiré. Una de las razones por la que no quería volver a estar a solas con él era por esa maldita obsesión con coger a los tíos de la mafia él solo.

—Sigo pensando que es una locura —contesté.

—Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida —dijo pensativo, sin apartar la vista de la carretera

—Espera… ¿Decisión? ¿Acaso ya has decidido que vas a hacer?

—Swan, te dije que iba hacerlo con o sin tu ayuda —bufó—. Aunque apreciaría realmente tu apoyo en estos momentos.

Apreté los puños en el asiento para no darle un puñetazo en la cara a mi querido compañero, entre otras cosas porque era peligroso y no quería ir a la cárcel por provocar un accidente. Si alguna vez había tenido alguna duda de que Edward Cullen no estaba bien de la cabeza, en ese momento se había disuelto.

—A ver, Cullen. No sé de que modo decirte esto sin que te lo tomes como algo personal, lo cual probablemente deberías hacer: estás loco si crees que voy a firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto?! -exclamó Cullen apretando los dientes con furia—. ¡Tenemos que saber la verdad!

— ¡Nunca la llegaríamos a saber porque nos matarían antes!

—No lo harán, Isabella —suspiró con aburrimiento

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, eh?

— ¡Pues porque soy muy precavido y jamás dejaría que ninguno de esos desgraciados te hiciera daño!

Edward tenía los puños cerrados y apretados en el volante. Sus ojos brillaban por la furia y su mandíbula estaba totalmente tensa. Decidí no comentarle nada para no enfurecerlo aún más, ¡pero no tenía razón! Era un idiota suicida y no iba a apoyarlo en su decisión, por muchos chantajes que me hiciera sobre las injusticias.

No hablamos durante el resto de camino hacia mi piso. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me dispuse a salir pero antes de eso Cullen me agarró por un brazo, impidiéndome la salida. Me miró a los ojos con ansiedad y preocupación.

—Por favor, Isabella, piénsalo, ¿vale?

Asentí, pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a retroceder en mi decisión. Salí del coche sin mirarle y cerré la puerta con decisión. Si quería suicidarse, no iba a ser yo quien la ayude. De eso ni hablar.

.

Después de dejar a Cullen entré en mi apartamento rápidamente, dispuesta a dejarme vencer por el sueño. Mi precioso piso estaba situado en una de las mejores calles de Manhattan, alejado del mundanal ruido del tráfico. Estaba orgullosa de poder llamarlo "mi hogar". Rosalie me había ayudado a decorarlo y tenía que reconocer que su gusto era exquisito, pues había captado perfectamente mi atracción por lo moderno y lo sencillo a la vez. Una cosa que le había dejado clara antes de mudarme era que quería mucha luz y claridad, por lo que las paredes de apartamento eran blancas y los muebles, claros.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y puse uno de los pijamas de seda que me había regalado Rosalie por Navidad. La verdad es que no entendía su maldita afición por regalarme ropa cara para irme a dormir, me parecía una pérdida de dinero innecesaria. Me metí a la cama, disfrutando el olor familiar a lavanda de mis sábanas y me quedé dormida en un instante.

No habían pasado ni tres horas cuando escuché que llamaban a mi puerta. Me levanté dando tumbos, dispuesta a echar una buena bronca a aquel desarmado que se había atrevido a interrumpir mi sueño. Me coloqué una bata y caminé los escasos metros que separaban mi habitación del vestíbulo.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a un hombre de unos cuarenta años que no había visto en mi vida. Tenía el pelo de color negro rizado enfundado en una gorra de béisbol y barba del mismo color. Sus ojos eran azules celestes y su boca estaba torcida en una sonrisa pícara. El caso es que fijándome mejor en sus rasgos me resultaban bastante familiares, a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor? —pregunté con educación.

El hombre soltó una carcajada muy familiar, demasiado familiar.

—Veo que mi disfraz es muy bueno.

Esa voz, esa risa. No podía creerlo…

* * *

Hola!! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Dejadme vuestra opinión!!

Acabo de terminar el capítulo 7 y estoy súper contenta por como me está quedando la historia, me encanta escribirla y me lo paso pipa ^^. Mi beta (lauramariecullen) me está ayudando un montón con las localizaciones, ya vereis.

¡Por cierto! Subí a mi perfil algunas fotos de los escenarios para que lo veáis. ¡Espero que os guste! Y nada mandarle un besazo desde aquí a MirCel (que por cierto fue su cumple el otro día), mi beteada.

Un abrazo para todas!! =)


	5. Infiltrados

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Infiltrados**

— ¡Cullen! —grité con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué llevas…?

—Te lo explicaré dentro —contestó entre risas—. Alguien nos podría ver.

Me aparté para dejarle pasar. Edward se sentó en el sofá y se repantigó en él, mientras yo me sentaba justo en el sillón de en frente para estudiar su vestimenta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué demonios has aparecido en mi casa con eso puesto, Cullen?

Él se volvió a reír.

—Es un disfraz, Swan.

— ¡Ya se que es un disfraz, pero no estamos en carnaval! Espero que tengas una bonita explicación.

—Claro que la hay —se encogió de hombros—. Me voy a infiltrar esta noche

— ¡¿Qué?! —grité—. Pero… Pero… ¡Estás loco! ¿Esta noche? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿Es que quieres que…?

—Dijiste que te parecía bien —interrumpió Edward.

—No, te dije que era una locura y lo sigo manteniendo.

Sin decir nada, se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Le seguí, temiendo que se marchara.

—Bien, entonces lo haré solo.

— ¿Dónde vas? —quise saber, cogiéndolo por el brazo.

—Me has dicho que no me vas a ayudar, ¿no? —se encogió de hombros—. No tengo otro remedio que hacerlo solo, no pienso a involucrar a nadie más.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

—¿Y tú por qué eres tan cobarde?

—¡No soy una cobarde Cullen, es que no quiero acabar con un tiro en el entrecejo por una corazonada tuya!

Me miró fijamente y suspiró. A continuación, se soltó suavemente de mi agarre y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Tienes razón, no voy a ponerte en peligro.

—¡Cullen, no! —grité—. ¡De acuerdo! Iré contigo, ¿vale? Sólo dame cinco minutos para vestirme.

Cullen asintió y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia mi habitación. Abrí mi armario y me puse las primeras prendas que encontré, que consistían en una sudadera de color verde claro y unos vaqueros azul oscuro. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me puse unas cómodas zapatillas de deporte, nada que ver con la ropa que solía usar para ir a trabajar. A continuación escogí una pequeña mochila y coloqué dentro mi cartera con toda mi documentación, el móvil y las llaves.

Una vez preparada, salí hacia el vestíbulo donde mi compañero me esperaba. Lo admiré durante unos instantes. Había trabajado duro en su disfraz, realmente no parecía él en absoluto e incluso se había asegurado de usar ropa con la que podía pasar totalmente desapercibido. Llevaba un jersey de color negro a juego con unos pantalones del mismo color y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello de color gris. La barba y la peluca le hacían completamente desconocido para mí. Estaba segura que nadie que le conociera podría reconocerle, a menos que comenzara a hablar, claro.

—¿Dónde has conseguido todo eso, Cullen? —le pregunté mientras salíamos de mi apartamento y cerraba con llave.

Nos dirigimos hacia el descansillo. Llamé al ascensor y me alegré que viniera rápido. No quería tener que encontrarme con ningún vecino y tener que dar explicaciones absurdas.

—Bueno, lo tenía de la última fiesta de Halloween y pensé darle un uso más útil —contestó mientras entrábamos en el ascensor y pulsaba el botón de bajar. Se apoyó en la pared y yo me acomodé a su lado.

—¿Más útil? ¿Infiltrarte en una banda de mafiosos lo consideras más útil?

—Por supuesto —sonrió—. ¿Tú no?

—No —bufé.

Cuando salimos a la calle, Cullen me lanzó las llaves del coche y las cogí sorprendida, nunca me dejaba conducir ya que según palabras textuales suyas lo hacía "como una abuelita" por no sobrepasar los 60 km/hora en la ciudad. A mi me parecía una reverenda estupidez, simplemente me gustaba ser precavida y prudente.

—¿Por qué me das las llaves? —quise saber mientras nos aproximábamos al flamante Volvo, que nos esperaba justo en frente de mi bloque.

—Bueno, por una vez creo que deberías conducir tú —dijo mi compañero situándose en la puerta asiento de copiloto. Abrí la puerta automática para que pudiera entrar y así lo hizo; le imité y me senté en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio? —pregunté mientras ajustaba mi asiento.

—Este coche es cortesía del FBI, con lo que es tan tuyo como mío. Lo justo es que lo conduzcamos los dos, ¿no?

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Te has fumado algo, Cullen?

—Sólo un par de canutos —bromeó.

Arranqué el coche, metí primera y conduje con suma precaución, pero entonces me percaté de que no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

—¿Cuál es el camino?

—Quiero que sigas recto por Riverdale y cuando veamos las últimas casas junto al río Hudson, gires a la derecha.

—Un momento… ¿Es que vamos al Bronx?

—Sí, exacto, vamos al Bronx.

—¿Qué parte, exactamente?

—A la parte _chunga_.

Frené bruscamente y escuchamos como chirriaban los frenos. Otra vez llegué a la conclusión de que si definitivamente alguna vez había dudado de mi compañero había perdido el juicio, ya había salido de toda dudas. Si ya de por sí era una locura infiltrarse en la mafia, no digamos de hacerlo en el Bronx en plena noche. Rogaba al cielo salir viva y entera de aquella falta de total sentido común.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿A la parte… chunga? ¿Qué parte es esa? ¿Con los narcotraficantes o con las prostitutas?

Edward suspiró.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Quedarte en Manhattan? Esa gentuza no se mete en barrios lujosos, Swan, pensaba que eras un poco más lista.

—No sé lo que esperaba Cullen, pero definitivamente no era acabar mis días cosida a balazos en el Bronx. No sé, Brooklyn o puede que Hell's Kitchen, pero de ninguna manera el Bronx.

Mi compañero se rió. Bueno, al menos uno de los dos lo encontraba divertido.

—Vives en una burbuja, nena, necesitas una dosis de realidad en tu mundo ideal y salir un poco a la calle, donde mucha gente gana en tres meses lo que te a ti te han costado esos zapatos.

—No te creas que me gasto mucho en zapatos, Cullen —bufé—. Que sean bonitos es cosa de Rosalie. Si fuera por mí no me gastaría más de diez dólares en cada par… Dios, ¿Por qué estamos hablando de zapatos ahora mismo? ¿No deberíamos estar maquinando un plan?

—No hay ningún plan, Isabella —dijo con paciencia—. El que se va a infiltrar soy yo, no tú. Tu función solo se limita a servirme de chófer.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¡Así que para eso me había dejado conducir! Maldito imbécil manipulador…

—¿Pretendes que me quede aquí esperándote? ¿Y qué pasa si no vuelves? —pregunté horrorizada— ¿Qué pasa si te descubren?

—No me van a descubrir.

—No sabes eso Cullen, no sabes si…

—Tu falta de confianza en mí es totalmente insultante —me interrumpió con un bufido—. No te preocupes.

—Vamos a ver —dije, intentando serenarme—. Me estás diciendo que vamos al Bronx en plena noche a infiltrarnos en una banda de mafiosos y con un Volvo carísimo, ¡¿pretendes que no me preocupe?!

—No te pondría en peligro por nada del mundo Isabella, confía en mí.

Suspiré totalmente frustrada, el maldito Cullen era un auténtico cabezota. Cuando tomaba una decisión, no había ni nada ni nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, a pesar de que no llevara razón en absoluto.

Seguí conduciendo mientras mi compañero me hacía señas de cómo llegar a ese asqueroso lugar. A medida que fuimos dejando Manhattan se podía apreciar la degradación que había sufrido la parte alta del Bronx, donde los vagabundos y los drogadictos habían acampado a sus anchas. No podía creerme que en ese sitio tan horrible llegaran a vivir familias enteras con varios niños. ¿Qué lugar era ese para criar a un hijo? ¿Cómo podrían llevarlos por el buen camino? Supuse que las familias con pocos recursos no podrían permitirse nada mejor que aquel sitio lleno de delincuencia y marginalidad.

—Para aquí, Swan.

Obedecí, me aproximé al bordillo y apagué el motor.

—¿Aquí? —miré alrededor y pude observar un pequeño edificio de tres plantas totalmente hecho pedazos—. ¿Cómo sabes que es aquí donde se refugia la mafia?

—Tengo mis contactos —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—Casi prefiero no saber de dónde has sacado la información…

—Por tu propia seguridad es mejor que no lo sepas… -suspiró y a continuación se giró hacia mí, mirándome con seriedad—. Escucha Swan, quiero que me prometas algo.

—¿El qué?

—Promételo.

—No podré prometerte nada si no me lo dices antes —repliqué.

—No te lo diré a menos que tú me lo prometas primero —insistió.

Suspiré y asentí. Ese maldito juego de palabras estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—Habla de una maldita vez, Cullen.

—Quiero que si en dos horas no he vuelto, te marches sola.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡¡No te pienso dejar solo!!

—Me lo has prometido, Isabella.

—Pero yo…. —me mordí el labio. No quería ni pensar en que no volviera.

—Por favor… —susurró con los ojos suplicantes. ¿Cómo iba a negarme si me ponía esa mirada de cachorrito?

—¡Vale, de acuerdo! —me rendí—. Te juro que si encuentro a alguien que me saque de mis casillas más que tú, me casaré con él —Él se rió—. Cullen, no dejes que te maten, te lo suplico.

Me miró con serenidad y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré, Isabella, tengo muchas razones para seguir viviendo —dijo en un susurro.

—Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

—Lo tendré, ¿harás lo que te he dicho?

—Sí…

Antes de salir, se aproximó a mí y me acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. No supe por qué pero sentí como un estremecimiento en mi pecho cuando lo hizo y la piel se me puso de gallina. Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

.

Hacía ya más de una hora que Cullen se había marchado y yo estaba subiéndome por las paredes literalmente. Había estado jugueteando con la rueda de la radio en un vano intento por distraerme, sin embargo lo único que había conseguido era ponerme aún más nerviosa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo el maldito Cullen que tardaba tanto? ¿Por qué no salía de una maldita vez? Me estaba poniendo de los nervios no tener noticias suyas y no podía dejar de pensar en qué le podría pasar si llegaran a descubrirlo

Me estremecí. No, no podía pasarle nada.

Cerré los ojos intentando seguir las técnicas que me había dado Rosalie para relajarme. Inspirar, expirar, dejar la mente totalmente en blanco, pensar en una playa paradisíaca con arena blanca y agua cristalina. Lo intenté y me maravillé al darme cuenta que realmente funcionaba. Quizás tendría que plantearme dejar de subestimar a la psicología.

Cuando estaba a punto de relajarme por completo, escuché un fuerte golpe en la ventilla del coche y abrí los ojos espantada. Era Edward, o al menos su disfraz; me hizo señas para que abriera la puerta y así lo hice. Se metió como alma que lleva al diablo y se puso el cinturón en dos décimas de segundo.

—¡Arranca el maldito coche y larguémonos de aquí! —exclamó.

Arranqué rápidamente y apreté el acelerador con fuerza, haciendo que el motor rugiera enfadado. Edward respiraba entrecortado y apretaba las manos tan fuertemente entre los puños que hubiera apostado que le iba a salir sangre de clavarse las uñas con la palma de la mano.

—Cullen, ¿qué…?

—No te puedes ni imaginar lo que he descubierto, Swan.

—Cuéntame —dije impaciente.

Miré el reloj del salpicadero. Iban a dar las dos de la madrugada y estaba a punto de salirme de la calzada y estrellarme contra el primer poste que me encontrara. Dos noches sin dormir empezaban a hacerme mella en mi cuerpo, así que necesitaba distracción.

—La Camorra de Nueva York esta dirigida por la familia Vulturi. Los cabecillas son Aro, Cayo y Marco, y a parte de traficar con toda clase de mierda que después venden en los colegios, también se "financian" haciendo chantajes a algunos peces gordos de Wall Street y algunos políticos que te sorprenderías. El caso es que suelen chantajearlos con hacer públicos ciertos trapos sucios a cambio de conseguir sumas cuantiosas de dólares.

—Dios mío…

—Al parecer Nathan Stanley llegó un acuerdo con los Vulturi y éstos prometieron hacerle ganar las elecciones a fiscal del distrito a cambio de obtener cien mil pavos. Como Stanley no cumplió su parte del trato después de más de un año, al final fue Jessica la que ha pagado por los errores de su padre.

—Es horrible…

—Lo sé. Por lo visto el encargado de hacer el trabajito fue un tal Félix, un matón que mejor que no te lo encuentres cuando esté de malas porque podría hacer picadillo al mismo Rambo…

—¿Cómo te han dado tanta información en tan poco tiempo, Cullen?

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen —sonrió—. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Además, ya sabes que se me da bien calar a la gente…

—Eso no lo pongo en duda... —suspiré—. Bueno, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

—Pues no sé tú, pero yo pienso echarme a dormir hasta mañana por la tarde por lo menos —comentó esbozando una de sus sonrisas pícaras totalmente irresistibles—. Pero claro, si tu no quieres dormir estaré encantado de…

—Muy gracioso, Cullen —bufé—. Me refería al tema de los Stanley.

—Oh… Supongo que podemos comentárselo mañana a Carlisle y él sabrá que hacer.

—Lo primero que se le ocurrirá será despedirte.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que ha merecido la pena la experiencia. Una historia más que contarles a mis nietos.

Me reí, negando con la cabeza. Cuando empecé a distinguir las luces de Manhattan, me sentí más aliviada, por fin estaba en casa. Nos dirigíamos hasta mi apartamento mientras mi compañero me narraba todo lo que había hecho para descubrir toda la verdad sobre el asesinato de la joven Stanley, y yo le escuchaba, perpleja. Una de las cosas que más admiraba de él era su valentía y su determinación (quizás rozando lo temerario) a la hora de hacer algo que consideraba justo. No muchas personas habrían arriesgado su propio pellejo para averiguar la verdad en una cosa tan delicada.

Aparqué delante de mi apartamento. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las dos y veinte de la madrugada. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría dormir cuatro horas antes de que el despertador me llamara de nuevo.

—Gracias por todo, Isabella —dijo Cullen—. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

—Agradece que no hayamos acabado en un vertedero siendo comida para las ratas —suspiré.

Él se rió.

—Qué exagerada, sabía que no iba a ser para tanto…

—Tienes demasiada seguridad en ti mismo, Cullen —resoplé—. Algún día aparecerá una mujer que te haga caer de esa nube de egocentrismo y vanidad.

—¿Y quién dice que no la haya encontrado ya?

—Pues le pondré un monumento por ser el ídolo y la envidia de tantas mujeres —mi compañero soltó una carcajada—. Bueno, será mejor que intentemos dormir un poco. Mañana nos espera un día duro.

─ Claro… —dijo confuso.

Me desabroché el cinturón, abrí la puerta y salí mientras Edward hacía lo mismo. Nos encontramos a mitad de camino y él me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla. Dios, otra vez esa maldita sensación en el estómago.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Caminé hacia mi bloque a un paso apresurado, intentando no pensar en el hecho de que Cullen me estaba observando. Subí por las escaleras sin pararme a esperar el ascensor. Vivía en un tercero, de modo que no hubiera sido una tarea muy ardua de no haber estado tan cansada. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi apartamento, me desplomé en el sofá y me quedé dormida en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Hola gentecilla!! ¿Como estáis? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejeis vuestra opinión, como siempre, ¿vale? Les mando un abrazo y un GRACIAS a mi beta lauramariecullen y a mi beteada MirCel, que las adoro y ellas lo saben :D

El capítulo 5 lo subiré el próximo sábado 3 de abril, es muy tarde, lo sé, pero voy a salir una semana de viaje y no voy a tener para escribir, de modo que esta semana intentaré acabar el capítulo 8 para intentar tener algo para subir por si me quedo sin ideas. ¡Tened paciencia!

En fin, os dejo y espero que tengáis una semana santa de lujo ^^. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, os quiero un montón, ¿lo sabéis, verdad? :D:D

Un besazo para todas

Irene


	6. Intrusos en la noche

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 5: Intrusos en la noche**

Un ruido seco procedente de mi habitación me despertó. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las seis de la mañana. Me dolía el cuello y me percaté de había tenido la maravillosa idea de quedarme profundamente dormida en el sofá y ahora lo pagaría caro. Sin embargo, el profundo dolor en el cuello era la última de mis preocupaciones. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en aquel ruido, aunque intenté relajarme. Quizás solo fuera algo que se había caído, o incluso quizás fuera un ruido del vecino.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia la cocina y cogí el cuchillo más afilado que tenía. Era un topicazo de película de terror, pero en ese momento estaba totalmente aterrorizada y lo único que me podía tranquilizar era tener algo parecido a un arma en la mano. Probablemente debería de haber salido corriendo o quizás llamar a la policía, pero simplemente no pensaba, sólo me dejaba llevar por el momento.

Caminé hacia mi dormitorio, intentando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. No pude distinguir nada, ni una sombra, ni ningún ruido, de modo que me relajé y me dí la vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo al salón. ¡Qué tonta era! Estaba volviéndome paranoica con todo este asunto de los Vulturi.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi cabeza, como si alguien hubiera roto un ladrillo en mi cabeza. Pude sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, a partir de entonces todo se volvió oscuridad.

.

No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, ni de donde estaba. Tampoco sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero me di cuenta de que yacía en mitad del pasillo con un montón de cristales rotos a mi alrededor. Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza y me dí cuenta de que mi sien derecha estaba machada de sangre seca. La rocé y gemí por el dolor .Me incorporé como pude y, medio mareada, me puse en pie para ir en busca del teléfono.

¿Qué demonios habría pasado? Lo último de lo que me acordaba era que había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no lo entendía. No recordaba haberme caído, ni tampoco que nada se hubiera caído encima de mí, como una lámpara o algo parecido. En ese momento, fui consciente de que sólo había una solución posible: alguien había entrado en mi casa y me había atacado; mi corazón empezó a latir furioso en mi pecho. ¿Y si aún seguía en mi casa?, ¿y si pretendía matarme? No me importaba que me hubieran robado, no tenía nada de valor, pero sí que quisiera tener información sobre mí y mi trabajo. Y sobre todo de la "misión" que estábamos llevando a cabo Cullen y yo.

De repente me acordé de mi compañero ¡Cullen! ¿Le habría pasado lo mismo que a mí? Caminé hacia el teléfono y marqué rápidamente el número de Edward. Me senté al lado de la mesita del teléfono y apoyé la cabeza en la espalda del sofá cerrando los ojos. No respiré tranquila hasta que escuché su voz soñolienta cuando contestó al tercer toque.

—¿Diga?

—Edward… —dije con la voz ronca.

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué pasa?

Tragué saliva para aclararme la voz.

—Pues… Creo que alguien ha entrado en mi casa y que… me han dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡¿Un golpe en la cabeza?! ¡¿Estás bien?! —gritó.

—No… no estoy muy segura…

—En diez minutos estoy allí —colgó sin decir nada más.

Intenté relajarme aunque el dolor de cabeza me lo impedía. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero entonces escuché la puerta abrirse con brusquedad y abrí los ojos sobresaltada. Era Edward, y corría hacia mí.

—¡Bella!

Mi compañero me empujó suavemente por los hombros y me giró la cara para ver mejor mi herida en la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ansiedad y preocupación.

—Dios mío, Isabella, ¿qué te han hecho?

—No… no lo sé…

—¿Te duele algo?

—Me duele mucho la cabeza…

—¿Te han hecho algo más?

—No, que yo sepa…

—¿Has visto quien ha sido?

—No…

—¿Te han robado algo?

—No, yo…

Suspiré, me estaba siento un poco abrumada por sus preguntas. Era normal que estuviera preocupado por mí, al fin y al cabo éramos compañeros y yo habría estado igual de preocupada que él, pero me sentía una inútil al no recordar nada ni tampoco al no poder responder a sus preguntas. Él se dio cuenta y me miró con gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento mucho, entiendo que estés un poco confusa —susurró mientras me acariciaba la mejilla—. Ven, siéntate, vamos a curarte esa herida tan fea, ¿vale?

Asentí y Edward me ayudó a incorporarme muy despacito. Aún me sentía mareada y confusa, pero al menos con su ayuda no me caería al suelo desmayada. Me senté con cuidado en el sofá y Edward se sentó en la mesa observando mi herida detenidamente.

—No parece muy profunda, menos mal, no creo ni que necesites puntos —suspiró—. Será mejor que no te duermas para no perder la consciencia.

—Bueno, eso no será difícil, créeme… —susurré.

Él sonrió.

—Voy a buscar algo para limpiar la herida.

Con una última sonrisa, se marchó a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos trajo un bol con hielo y agua, un trapo, unas gasas, un bote de betadine y una caja de ibuprofeno. Empapó el trapo y me lo pasó por la herida con mucho cuidado. Gemí por el dolor y también por la inesperada temperatura del trapo, pero en seguida me acostumbré y tuve que reconocer que me sentía algo más aliviada.

Observé a Edward. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido, probablemente concentrado para no hacerme daño y mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo. Estaba guapísimo. Su pelo se encontraba totalmente desordenado y me di cuenta que llevaba puesto el pijama debajo de su abrigo. Con las prisas no se había parado a cambiarse de ropa por llegar pronto para auxiliarme. Me estremecí por el gesto, sin embargo, él me miró malinterpretando el motivo.

—Perdona, ¿te he hecho daño? —dijo con preocupación.

—No, para nada…

—Ah, de acuerdo —suspiró.

Cullen siguió con su labor mientras yo me dejaba hacer. Sentí un desagradable escozor cuando me aplicó el betadine sobre la herida y me la cubría después con una gasa.

—Ya está —me miró durante unos instantes con una sonrisa pícara en los labios—. Lo siento, pero debo decirte que tienes una pinta espantosa.

Solté un bufido.

—Me pregunto que pinta tendrías tú si te dan un golpe en la cabeza, señor perfecto.

Se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Ni con sangre seca en la cabeza dejaría de ser atractivo, Swan.

Resoplé. ¿Dónde se había ido aquel hombre generoso y atento que me había curado hacía unos instantes? Cullen tenía tantas personalidades que lo único que conseguía era aturdirme, era con estar con el doctor Jekyll y mister Hyde a la vez.

Dejó el bol y el trapo con la sangre encima de la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó serio, y yo asentí.

—Lo estaré —dije con un suspiro—. Creo que deberíamos decírselo a Carlisle…

Cullen me miró durante un instante y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que no tendría mucho seguro seguir con esto si nos matan antes, ¿no?

—¿Crees que han sido ellos, Cullen? —pregunté.

—Tengo la sospecha de que sí… —suspiró—. Lo siento tanto Isabella, no debería de haberte metido en todo este asunto. Si te hubieran hecho algo, yo…

Le di un apretón en el hombro.

—Tú solo intentas hacer lo correcto, Cullen, no es tu culpa para nada.

—Aún así…

—No, Cullen —le corté—. No te permito que pienses así, ¿estamos? Tú no tienes la culpa de que esa gentuza sea una desconfiada.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces déjate de tonterías, por favor.

Él asintió mientras sonreía.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo? ¿Un café?, ¿té?, ¿tortitas con nata, tal vez? —propuso.

Solté una carcajada.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien.

—Como quieras, pero tómate las pastillas —dijo tendiéndome la caja de ibuprofeno y un vaso de agua—. Te aliviarán el dolor de cabeza.

Le obedecí y me tragué una cápsula junto con el agua. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, los dos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. El dolor de la cabeza iba remitiendo poco a poco gracias al efecto de los medicamentos.

—Isabella, creo que deberíamos de ir a casa de Carlisle.

—¿Ahora? Son las seis de la madrugada, ¿no crees que pueda molestarse?

—Es policía, es su trabajo —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros—. Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte.

Me cogió de la cintura con suavidad y me levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma. A continuación me dejó en el suelo pero sin soltar mi cintura y suspiré, desde donde estaba me llegaba su perfume y casi me costaba respirar. Fuimos juntos hacia el pasillo, donde cogió mi abrigo y me ayudó a colocármelo.

—¿No me vas a dejar que me ponga los vaqueros? —pregunté divertida.

—Así vamos los dos en pijama —sonrió.

—Supongo que es lo justo —me encogí de hombros.

Cogí las llaves y mi cartera y las coloqué dentro de un bolso, a continuación me empujó hacia la puerta y salimos de mi apartamento. Mientras esperábamos el ascensor sentí la mirada de Edward clavada en mí, pero no quise darle mucha importancia; seguramente estaría preocupado por todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegamos a la calle, el flamante Volvo nos esperaba. Mi compañero me abrió la puerta del copiloto como acostumbrada a hacer y consiguiendo así sacarme de mis casillas.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso? No soy tan delicada…

Se rió y señaló mi herida.

—¿Estás segura?

Le fulminé con la mirada mientras me sentaba en el asiento, pero eso pareció divertirle aún más y volvió a reírse con más fuerza. Cerró la puerta y en un par de segundos entró en el coche, después se colocó en cinturón en un santiamén, arrancó el automóvil y tuvo la consideración de bajar el volumen de la música y dejarlo a música ambiente.

El camino lo hicimos en silencio; por mi parte, no tenía nada que decir, y Cullen parecía muy absorto en sus pensamientos, de modo que no quise interrumpir lo que quiera que estuviera pensando.

Tenía entendido que Carlisle vivía en Chelsea, un precioso barrio al Oeste de Manhattan, en uno de los edificios más caros y exclusivos de la ciudad, y era lógico: su mujer era Esme Platt, una de las arquitectas más famosas de Nueva York y entre los dos debían ganar en un mes mi sueldo de todo un año. No iban a vivir en Queens o en el Bronx. Además, su hija estaba casada y vivía en el Sur del país, de modo que no tenían que preocuparse por nadie más que no fueran ellos.

Mientras Cullen conducía me dediqué a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Sería alguien del clan de los Vulturi el que había entrado en mi casa, o sería un ladrón convencional? Tenía el grave presentimiento de que lo último era poco probable, no tenía nada de valor en mi vivienda y además todo estaba intacto, no faltaba ni un mísero dólar. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda al darme cuenta que lo más seguro que fuera lo primero.

No lo entendía, nadie nos había seguido desde que salimos de aquel odioso lugar, y Cullen no me había advertido de que corriéramos algún peligro. Pero claro, la mafia tenía sus métodos para averiguar la información que fuera, y eso era algo que él no podía saber.

Edward se sentía culpable y era normal. Quizás en su situación yo me hubiera sentido igual, pero realmente no me arrepentía de haberlo ayudado en el plan. Tenía que reconocer que llevaba razón: esa gentuza no podía dejar de pagar por todo el daño que había causado. No mientras Cullen o yo viviéramos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Carlisle y su esposa, Edward me ayudó a salir coche no sin antes recibir una mirada severa por mi parte. Tanta caballerosidad me llegaba a enfermar, a pesar de que él lo encontraba sumamente divertido. Carlisle vivía en el octavo piso, de modo que entramos en el bloque y subimos por el ascensor hasta llegar al apartamento.

Edward llamó al timbre y unos minutos después, mi jefe nos recibió en pijama con una mirada totalmente extrañada.

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí a estas horas? —inquirió con la característica voz pastosa de haber estado durmiendo.

—¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento, por favor? Es muy importante… —pidió Cullen educadamente.

—Sí, claro, pasad —contestó Carlisle totalmente confuso.

Aquel sitio era espectacular, tal y como había sospechado. El salón, decorado con un gusto exquisito, debía medir cien metros cuadrados. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por tablones de madera y el suelo era de un parqué muy fino. En la pared Sur había una enorme estantería con cientos de libros y un precioso piano de cola de color negro; en el centro de la estancia se encontraba un elegante sofá de color beige y justo en la pared de enfrente, un enorme televisor de pantalla de plasma. Decir que era precioso, era quedarse corto.

En ese momento, una mujer menuda, con el cabello color caramelo recogido en un improvisado moño y un rostro impecable hizo su aparición. Era Esme, y nos miraba a Edward y a mí con una expresión aturdida y divertida a la vez. Iba en pijama, como su esposo, pero llevaba puesta una preciosa bata de color morado alrededor de su menudo cuerpo.

Conocía a Esme desde hacía varios años y era una mujer realmente encantadora. De vez en cuando nos invitaban a todo el equipo a cenar en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Manhattan; le había cogido un gran cariño a la esposa de mi jefe, es más, casi podía considerarla como una madre.

—Cariño, ¿quién…? —comenzó Esme. Al vernos esbozó una gran sonrisa—. ¡Bella! ¡Edward! Me alegro de veros, chicos. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Se acercó y nos dio un suave abrazo a los dos.

—Trabajo, Esme, como siempre —contesté, sonriendo.

—Trabajáis demasiado, deberíais que cogeros unas largas y placenteras vacaciones en Hawai… —entonces se fijó en mi herida y abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión—. ¡Bella!, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cabeza, cielo?

—De eso precisamente queríamos hablar con Carlisle —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Carlisle, preocupado.

—Es un asunto muy delicado… —comenzó a decir mi compañero.

Miró a Esme, inseguro de sus palabras. Supuse que era porque no quería involucrar a nadie más y realmente tenía razón, Esme era una persona muy maternal y dulce y no sería una buena idea el hecho de que estuviera al corriente de toda aquella locura. No queríamos que nadie resultara dañado.

—Oh, vale, supongo que es una indirecta para que me vaya, ¿no? —rió Esme.

—Son cosas del trabajo, cariño... —dijo Carlisle disculpándose con la mirada.

—No hay problema —sonrió Esme para después marcharse de la habitación.

Carlisle nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos en el sofá y así hicimos. Edward se puso a mi lado mientras me dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora. Mi jefe nos miró con sospecha mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba delante de nosotros.

—Muy bien, será mejor que empecéis a hablar…

Cullen y yo intercambiamos una mirada y le animé; él asintió y, retorciéndose los dedos por el nerviosismo, comenzó a hablar.

—Veras, Carlisle…

.

—¡Irresponsables!, ¡inmaduros!, ¡insensatos!, ¡temerarios!, ¡imprudentes!, ¡suicidas…!

Carlisle se movía de un lado para otro mientras se masajeaba las sienes y nos soltaba todas aquellas cosas con toda la razón del mundo. Estaba enfadado y mucho, de hecho se me hizo bastante raro presenciar aquel ataque de furia. Jamás lo había visto enfadado ni mucho menos alterado de aquel modo, generalmente era una persona tranquila y pacífica.

Edward y yo nos miramos aguantando el tirón, a sabiendas de que nos merecíamos el discurso.

—Debería despediros ahora mismo… ¡Eso es lo que os merecéis! -murmuró Carlisle agarrando el respaldo de una silla, después suspiró.

—Escucha Carlisle, sé que te hemos desobedecido —dije con temor—. Pero realmente lo hicimos por una buena causa, ¿no crees?

—Además, hemos descubierto la verdad y sabemos dónde podemos detener a toda esa gentuza… —terminó Edward.

—¡¿Pero vosotros creéis que podéis ir por la vida jugando a ser Bonnie y Clyde?! —gritó Carlisle—. ¡Os podrían haber matado, por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que no sois conscientes de ello?

—No ha sido así —rebatió Edward.

—¡Por pura suerte! —exclamó—. ¡Si os dijo que no hagáis algo no es por gusto, maldita sea! ¡Es porque no quiero poner en peligro a mis mejores agentes! —Carlisle se giró hacia mi compañero y pareció calmarse—. Sé tus razones, Edward, y lo puedo entender hasta cierto punto, pero simplemente no voy a dejar que pase otra vez.

—Sabes que no volverá a pasar —contestó mi compañero con voz dura.

—Eso espero —asintió Carlisle.

Edward también asintió con la cabeza, pero yo estaba totalmente perdida en la conversación… ¿Cuáles eran las supuestas razones de las que hablaba Carlisle? ¿Es que existía un motivo oculto por el que Cullen se había atrevido a hacer eso? No entendía absolutamente nada, y tampoco podía creer que Cullen me hubiera escondido algo importante. Él siempre era muy comunicativo, me contaba cosas que ni siquiera me interesaba saber… ¿Por qué demonios tendría que guardarse una cosa así?

Algún día lo averiguaría, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

OK, OK, ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar el sábado y que hoy es domingo, pero ayer llegué del viaje ese que os comenté casi a las 10 de la noche, y después de casi 9 horas de tren, lo único que me apetecía era dormir y descansar, espero que lo entendáis.

Bueno, ¿qué tal el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, de verdad…¿me merezco un review? Por favor, ¡dejadme vuestra opinión! Y como siempre, mandarle un besazo a mis dos lauritas ^^

Un besito y como siempre, dejadme review =)


	7. ¿Que tú y yo qué?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Qué tú y yo qué?**

Había pasado una semana desde que me atacaron en mi apartamento. Estuve varios días de baja, alegando que me encontraba enferma. No quería que nadie me viera e hiciese preguntas sobre la horrible herida que sanaba poco a poco en mi sien.

La investigación continuaba y habíamos conseguido sacar varias pruebas en contra del novio de Jessica Stanley, cosa que me frustraba. Según lo que me había dicho Cullen, las pruebas habían sido colocadas en el cuerpo de Jessica con el fin de que su novio pudiera ser incriminado sin levantar sospechas en contra de otro posible asesino.

La policía no había tenido más remedio que detener al pobre chico de la manera más cruel: se presentaron en el instituto y se lo llevaron a la comisaría acusado de homicidio. Desde luego, si Bob hubiera sabido que aquella mañana iba a salir del instituto con las manos esposadas, no se hubiera levantado de la cama. La noticia corrió como la pólvora, por supuesto, y cuando la policía no llevaba ni diez minutos en la oficina del director, la entrada principal se abarrotó de periodistas deseosos de obtener una captura del posible asesino de Jessica Stanley.

Cuando vi la noticia en la televisión no sentí otra cosa que pena y asco. Pena porque estaban metiendo a un inocente en prisión y no había cosa en este mundo que odiara más que eso, y asco porque estaba viendo ante mis propias narices cómo se escapaban los verdaderos culpables del asesinato de Jessica. Al final, no importaba que los padres de Bob tuvieran poder y dinero: él no era más que un adolescente involucrado en algo que le quedaba grande. La vida no podía ser más injusta

Mi compañero había vuelto un par de veces a la guarida de los Vulturi, pero no me había dejado acompañarlo bajo ningún concepto, cosa que yo consideraba totalmente temeraria y suicida. Carlisle no tenía más remedio que colaborar con él, y le había proporcionado un par de cámaras ocultas y un micrófono para poder tener pruebas para incriminar a esa gentuza.

Era un miércoles a mediodía. Cullen y yo nos hallábamos en el despacho de Carlisle entre un montón de grabaciones en DVDs y fotografías que había conseguido mi compañero.

—Es increíble el daño que puede hacer esta gente… —comentó en voz alta Carlisle—. Si lo pensáis con frialdad, los Vulturi tienen más poder que la policía y el FBI juntos.

—Sí, pero alguna vez habrá que pararles los pies, y ese momento ha llegado —dijo Edward con firmeza.

Carlisle asintió con seriedad. Me fijé en una fotografía que llamó mi atención. Era una niña de unos trece o catorce años, rubia de ojos azules y con aspecto angelical. Sin embargo había algo en su mirada que me daba escalofríos, aunque no sabía exactamente el qué.

—¿Quién es esta? —pregunté a Edward. Él se acercó y en cuanto vio la foto hizo una mueca.

—Esa es Jane, la hija de Aro Vulturi —explicó Cullen—. Y a sus trece añitos es la peor de todos.

—¿La peor? —se extrañó Carlisle.

—Oh sí, su padre le ha enseñado muy bien el negocio —suspiró—. Ella y su mellizo, Alec, se encargan muchas veces de hacer el trabajo sucio. Debido a sus trece años la policía no tiene sus huellas. Han matado y torturado a más tipos que su propio padre.

—Dios… —susurré. No podía llegar a creerme que dos niños que tendrían que estar jugando con sus amigos en el colegio pudieran llegar a hacer tales atrocidades.

—Es horrible… —dijo Carlisle.

—Lo sé —asintió Edward.

—Desde luego, Aro Vulturi no se va a llevar el premio al mejor padre del año… —resoplé.

Seguimos un par de horas viendo grabaciones y horrorizándonos por la maldad y crueldad de todas aquellas personas, si es que pudieran ser consideradas personas. ¿Cómo alguien podría tener la sangre fría de mandar a sus propios hijos a asesinar a otros seres humanos? Era espeluznante.

Al parecer los Vulturis se establecieron en Nueva York en los años treinta, cuando la mafia italiana estaba en todo su esplendor y eran los únicos que jamás habían sido detenidos, a pesar de que toda la ciudad conocía su existencia, incluso la policía. Sin embargo, habían conseguido sobrevivir más de setenta años gracias a los chantajes y a los sobornos. Esa gente no se andaba con ningún tipo de escrúpulos a la hora de conseguir lo que querían, y si tenían que matar a media ciudad para conseguir sus propósitos, lo harían.

Dos horas más tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Recogimos todo en un par de segundos, lo guardamos en unas cajas debajo de la mesa e intentamos actuar con la máxima naturalidad posible, a pesar de que estábamos sin aliento.

—Adelante —contestó Carlisle.

Entró una chica rubia, joven y con ropa muy provocativa. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward y él le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora, consiguiendo ruborizarla.

—Perdón por interrumpir —dijo la chica—, pero ha llegado el cartero y ha traído una carta para el agente Cullen.

—¿Qué es, Lauren? —dijo Edward con voz seductora. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco. No me sorprendió que se supiera el nombre de la chica, es más, hasta podía apostar que ya había pasado por su cama. Miré de reojo a Carlisle y vi que se mordía el labio para evitar reír.

Lauren se acercó a Edward y le dio un sobre de color amarillo.

—El cartero dijo que era urgente —comentó Lauren encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias —contestó mi compañero. Lauren se marchó por donde había venido, no sin antes menear el trasero todo lo que podía ante la atenta mirada de mi compañero.

Edward abrió el sobre y su rostro se tornó de una palidez extrema. Sacó un papel arrugado, de color amarillento y se puso a hiperventilar, como si estuviera leyendo una noticia muy mala. Carlisle y yo lo miramos con preocupación. ¿Qué podría haber escrito en esa carta?

—¿Edward? ¿Algo va mal?

Mi compañero asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos no apartaban la vista de la carta. Susurró algo que no logré entender, así que decidí acercarme a él y leer por mí misma la carta. Me levanté y me coloqué a su lado mientras le quitaba la carta, preocupada por su reacción. Pero lo que no podía esperarme de ninguna manera era el contenido.

La carta estaba arrugada y manchada de grasa, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que no estaba escrita a mano, si no que se habían limitado a recortar las letras de un periódico y formar solo tres palabras _**"**__SaBeMoS QuIeNeS SoIs__**".**_

Me quedé sin aliento y noté como el aire se me escapa de los pulmones. Aquello que estaba temiendo durante las últimas dos semanas se había hecho realidad: los Vulturis nos habían descubierto y probablemente ya estarían maquinando un plan para acabar con nosotros. La realidad me golpeó de repente y noté como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que nos hubieran descubierto? Habíamos sido muy discretos y cuidadosos, e incluso tenía entendido que Cullen había utilizado diferentes vehículos en sus expediciones. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios sabían lo que tramábamos?

—¿Qué os pasa? —preguntó Carlisle mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a nosotros.

Edward me miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes, ahora lleno de interrogantes. Probablemente estaría pensando lo mismo que yo y eso me aterró aún más. Si había alguna posibilidad de que yo estuviera equivocada, los ojos de mi compañero me decían todo lo contrario.

Carlisle nos miró con preocupación y consiguió arrebatarle el papel a Edward. Si el rostro de Cullen era la viva imagen del terror, el de Carlisle no se quedaba atrás. Cuando leyó la carta, la arrojó encima de la mesa como si se tratara de un objeto inútil e inservible. A continuación cerró las cortinillas de su despacho e hizo lo mismo con las ventanas.

Mi jefe se paseaba por el despacho como un león encerrado. Me asusté y de repente tuve uno de esos _deja vù_, aquello ya lo había vivido. Mi jefe me recordaba demasiado al Carlisle que había visto en su caro apartamento del barrio de Chelsea, un Carlisle furioso muy diferente al de mi día a día.

—Por favor, decidme que esto es una broma pesada…—susurró mi jefe para sí mismo.

Ni Cullen ni yo nos atrevíamos a contestar, simplemente nos limitamos a mirar el suelo mientras él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Debieron pasar minutos, pero a mí se me hicieron eternos. No sabía como actuar, ni si lo correcto era seguir allí o dejarlo a solas para que pudiera pensar. Tampoco sabía si decir algo o quedarme callada, así que opté por lo segundo. No quería decir nada inapropiado y mi compañero pensaba lo mismo, de modo que nos limitamos a quedarnos en silencio.

—¡Os lo dije! —gritó mi jefe—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tendríais que haberme escuchado cuando os dije que esa gente era peligrosa!

—Carlisle, ya lo sabemos…—intervine—. Hemos cometido un error, ¿de acuerdo? Pero ya está hecho, no hay nada que podamos hacer para volver a atrás, así que vamos a ser prudentes y a buscar una solución.

—¿No lo entiendes, Isabella? —volvió a gritar Carlisle—. ¡Estáis muertos!

—¿Muertos? —bufó Edward—. Carlisle, me parece que estás…

—No, no estoy exagerando, Cullen —soltó Carlisle—. Seguramente los Vulturi sabrán toda la historia de vuestra vida. Tienen infiltrados en sitios que ni os podríais imaginar, incluso me atrevería decir que aquí mismo.

—Carlisle, eso es…—empecé a decir, pero él levantó una mano para que me mantuviera en silencio y obedecí al instante.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, te lo suplico —dijo mi jefe—. Esto se sale de mi jurisdicción —dio un fuerte suspiro antes de añadir—: Creo que es hora de llamar a otro departamento.

***

Cullen y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el despacho de Carlisle, uno junto al otro y sin atrevernos a mirar otro sitio que no fuera al frente. Crucé las piernas y miré el reloj en un vago intento por distraerme; hacía más de media hora que mi jefe se había marchado y mi desconcierto aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Miré de reojo a Cullen mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo. Movía la pierna izquierda con nerviosismo y sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho. Su pierna estaba rozando con la mía y el movimiento me estaba poniendo de los nervios, así que la aparté con rudeza para que se percatara de que me estaba molestando, pero no sirvió de nada: su pierna seguía con un ritmo frenético y gemí por la frustración.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Cullen desconcertado.

—¿Puedes dejar de moverte? —resoplé—, me estás poniendo de los nervios…

—Te molesta todo…—refunfuñó mientras cruzaba las piernas—. Eres la mujer más quejica sobre la faz de la Tierra, ¿te lo ha dicho alguien alguna vez?

—Tú —solté—. Y varias veces, además.

—Pues será porque es verdad.

—Cullen, eres el único que piensa eso.

—Será porque soy el único que dice la verdad.

—Con los demás suelo ser un encanto —bufé—. Tú tienes la increíble capacidad de sacar lo peor de mí.

—O puede ser que conmigo te muestres tal y como eres —añadió, guiñándome el ojo.

Resoplé con fuerza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué me irritas tanto, Cullen?

—Es un don.

— ¿Un don? Yo diría que más bien una maldición.

Se volvió a reír y tuve que morderme el labio para no acompañarlo. Lo que le había dicho a Edward era cierto, pero sólo a medias, él tenía la capacidad para sacar lo peor de mí, pero también lo mejor. Con Cullen los silencios no eran incómodos, habíamos pasado muchas horas juntos en el coche sin decir una palabra, pero ninguno de los dos habíamos sentido la necesidad de llenar el silencio con frases vacías o superficiales. Con el paso del tiempo habíamos llegado a acostumbrarnos el uno al otro y a comprendernos sin que las palabras estuvieran de por medio. Pero claro, eso es algo que nunca reconocería en voz alta.

—Swan, te encanta que te saque de quicio —sonrió Edward.

—Bésame el culo, Cullen —bufé y él se rió.

—Lo haría encantado, créeme.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta con rudeza. Carlisle y otros dos hombres irrumpieron en la habitación sin decir una palabra; supuse los que acompañaban a mi jefe eran policías debido a su altura y complexión física. Carlisle nos miró con severidad y se aproximó al escritorio con lentitud para sentarse.

—¿Va todo bien, Carlisle?—pregunté.

—No —suspiró Carlisle—. La situación está muy lejos de estar bien. Veréis, chicos, estos son los agentes Sam Uley y Quil Alteara. Pertenecen al programa de Protección de Testigos.

—¡¿Protección de testigos?!—gritó Edward.

Nos miramos con horror, temiéndonos lo peor.

— ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? —pregunté temerosa.

— ¿Tengo cara de bromear, Swan?—dijo Carlisle con severidad. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. El rostro de mi jefe reflejaba no dejaba duda a que estaba hablando en serio.

Era increíble lo lejos que había llegado este asunto. Podía reconocer que Cullen y yo habíamos puesto en peligro toda la investigación, pero de ahí a que nos mandaran a cualquier lugar del mundo con otro nombre e identidad me parecía excesivo. Al menos esperaba que nos mandaran por separado, soportar a Cullen a diario podía llegar a ser una auténtica tortura, sobre todo cuando me irritaba constantemente. No quería ni imaginarme que nos ordenaran vivir juntos.

Carlisle hizo una señal los agentes Uley y Alteara. Éstos se acercaron y sacaron un par de carpetas de un tono amarillento suave y un montón de documentos falsos: carnés de identidad, pasaportes, permisos de conducir, y algunos otros carnés cuyos logotipos no reconocí.

—Bien, supongo que no hará falta que os explique de qué se trata el Programa de Protección de Testigos, ¿verdad?—preguntó el agente Uley.

Gemí. Así que todo este asunto iba en serio. ¡No me lo podía creer! Ni Cullen ni yo contestamos, ambos nos limitamos a quedarnos en silencio y con la desagradable sensación que si se me provocaban, no iba a contestar precisamente con amabilidad.

Para disimular, miré mis carnés falsos y me fijé en la foto. Era de hacía unos seis años y no tenía ni idea de dónde se la había sacado. Tenía el pelo más corto y no salía precisamente muy favorecida; casi ni parecía yo.

—Por vuestro silencio, supongo que sí —continuó Uley. Cogió una de las carpetas y nos fue repartiendo los documentos falsos—. Os llamáis Edward e Isabella Masen, sois de Nueva York. Tenéis 27 y 28 años y ambos sois profesores de…

— ¡Un momento! —interrumpí—. ¿Edward e Isabella Masen? ¿Es que somos hermanos?

—Estáis casados —intervino el agente Alteara.

— ¡Casados! —bufé.

—Sí, casados —dijo Uley con brusquedad—. Sois profesores de Ciencias en el instituto…

—Siempre odié las ciencias —bufó Edward.

—Y yo —asentí.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué tal Literatura?, ¿os parece mejor? —inquirió Uley con sarcasmo

—Definitivamente —dijo Edward afirmando con la cabeza.

—Mucho mejor—corroboré.

—¿Puedo terminar, por favor?— Cullen y yo asentimos—. Espero que no interrumpáis más.

—No os comportéis como críos —nos llamó la atención Carlisle.

Me mordí la lengua. No quería responderle una grosería a pesar de que me moría de ganas de decirle de que no estábamos en el colegio y que él era nuestro jefe, no un educador.

—Sois profesores de Literatura y os conocisteis en la Universidad de Stanford, donde os enamorasteis y os casasteis después de acabar la facultad. Los aniversarios, motes cariñosos y detalles románticos os lo dejaré a vosotros.

—No tendremos que darnos besos ni abrazos en público, ¿verdad?—inquirí aterrorizada.

—Se supone que estáis casados—comentó Alteara—, los matrimonios suelen hacer eso.

—Los matrimonios reales sí, no los ficticios —hizo incapié Cullen.

—Los únicos que sabréis que es ficticio sois vosotros —aportó Carlisle.

Me levanté de la silla totalmente enfadada y me dediqué a pasear por la habitación durante unos segundos. Ya no me podía callar más, una cosa era fingir ser otra persona, pero otra era fingir un matrimonio con amor.

—¡Esto es demasiado, Carlisle!—chillé—. ¡Ya es bastante duro tener que huir como para que encima nos obliguéis a fingir estar enamorados!

—Es lo mejor para todos, Isabella —dijo mi jefe con calma—. No podemos poneros en peligro y mientras estemos investigando a los Vulturi tendréis que permanecer lejos de Nueva York.

—Pues mándanos, yo que sé… ¡A Nueva Jersey, por ejemplo!—grité.

—Está demasiado cerca —negó Uley con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?—preguntó Edward—. ¿A dónde nos pensáis mandar?

Carlisle intercambió una rápida mirada con los agentes y dijo:

—A Texas, con mi hija Alice.

* * *

Vale, vale, vale, no me mateis por favor. He tardo más de lo que suelo hacer, pero ya sabéis lo poco que me gusta eso de escribir por capítulos y estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ponerme al día. Ya voy por el capítulo 9, chicas, así que no os desesperéis.

Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Se merece un review o un tomatazo? ¡Decidme! Os agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews que recibo. No os podéis imaginar lo feliz que me hacéis, así que ¡seguid así! Me animan un montón en mis horas más bajas ^^

Un besazo como siempre a mis dos lauritas y a mis sales, que las quiero un montón y que hacen que mis noches sean mejores que mis días =)

Hasta pronto mis soles!!


	8. Planes de viaje

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 7: Planes de viaje**

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritamos Cullen y yo.

— ¿A Texas? ¿No hablarás en serio, verdad? —murmuré yo. Carlisle me miró con severidad.

—Hablo completamente en serio.

— ¿A qué parte de Texas?—quiso saber Edward.

—Mi hija Alice vive en un rancho en un pueblo cerca de San Antonio, se llama Marfa y es perfecto para vosotros porque pasareis totalmente desapercibidos. Tiene alrededor de tres mil habitantes.

— ¡¿En un rancho?! —grité—. ¡Pero Carlisle, no nos puedes mandar a un rancho! ¡Vivimos en Nueva York, estamos acostumbrados a vivir en una ciudad grande!

—Os acostumbrareis, he oído que es un sitio encantador—contó Carlisle con naturalidad.

— ¡Pero no nos puedes mandar a Texas! ¡Somos demócratas! —apuntó Cullen, indignado

— ¿Qué tiene que ver?—preguntó mi jefe desconcertado, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¡La gente demócrata no se muda a un estado republicano, Carlisle!—exclamó Edward—. ¡Es de locos!

—Es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado en toda mi vida… —suspiró mi jefe.

—Debemos buscar otra solución—dijo Edward con desesperación—. Por favor, no nos puedes hacer esto… ¿De verdad crees que voy a poder soportar vivir con Swan durante un tiempo indefinido? ¡No paramos de discutir! ¡Es una persona inaguantable!

Eso me ofendió.

—Vaya, gracias por la parte que me toca, Cullen —refunfuñé—. Tú no eres precisamente un corderito, ¿sabes?

—Para tu información, sí que lo soy —dijo mi compañero.

—Sí, claro y yo soy rubia…—murmuré entre dientes.

—Basta ya. Lo haréis por las buenas o por las malas —dijo Carlisle enfadándose—. Vosotros mismos os habéis metido en este lío y ahora tenemos que solucionarlo entre todos. Si preferís, podemos mandaros por separado, pero tenéis que salir de la ciudad ya.

Suspiré con frustración y admití mi derrota. No podía hacer otra cosa, tenía que resignarme e intentar llevar el asunto lo mejor que pudiera. Iba a dejar Nueva York, la ciudad que había sido mi hogar durante toda mi vida, para mudarme a un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, donde probablemente no habría ni una línea ADSL en condiciones. ¿Cómo sobreviviría a toda esa locura?

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos?—quiso saber Edward.

—La avioneta saldrá en cinco horas —dijo el agente Uley.

— ¡Cinco horas! —exclamé.

— ¿Nos dejarás al menos empaquetar nuestra ropa interior o tendremos que irnos con lo puesto?—preguntó Cullen con sarcasmo.

—Os escoltaremos hasta vuestros apartamentos para que podáis empaquetar las cosas más esenciales —explicó Carlisle—. Después de eso, iremos al aeropuerto y la avioneta os llevará hasta San Antonio. Alice os recogerá allí.

— ¿Y dónde vamos a vivir, Carlisle? —quise saber.

—Mi hija ha preparado todo para que os instaléis en su rancho —contestó Carlisle—. Tengo que deciros que ni ella ni su marido saben nada de este tema, así que por su propia seguridad os prohíbo terminantemente que le digáis una sola palabra, ¿entendido?

***

Salir de viaje no suponía ningún problema para mí. Había visitado muchos lugares a lo largo de mi vida, bien por vacaciones o porque mi trabajo lo requería. Europa, Asia e incluso algunos países de Latinoamérica habían sido mis principales destinos. Adoraba viajar, conocer otras culturas y otras lenguas, sin embargo, ¿qué pasa cuando tienes la certeza de que vas a tardar meses o incluso años en volver a tu hogar? ¿Irías con las mismas ganas o de lo contrario desearías no moverte de tu ciudad? Realmente, era más duro de lo que me esperaba.

Para empezar, ¿qué podría meter en la maleta? Carlisle nos había ordenado que nos lleváramos las cosas más importantes, que lo demás ya lo compraríamos allí. Supuse que tenía razón, pero había tantas cosas que yo consideraba importantes que era difícil seleccionarlo. Podría llevar fotografías, mis libros favoritos, alguna joya, CDs o vestidos bonito. Pero no estaba segura del todo, ya que si me llevaba todo aquello sería como una despedida para siempre de mi hogar, y al menos quería tener la sensación de dejar algo importante para que así tuviera la obligación de volver. Aunque sólo fuera por cosas materiales.

Saqué mi enorme maleta de color granate de debajo de la cama y abrí el armario para comenzar la tarea. Guardé vaqueros, camisetas, zapatillas de deporte y algún vestido. Cogí también prendas de abrigo, a pesar de que en Texas hacía calor la mayor parte del año, pero al menos tendría alguna ropa de invierno por si acaso. Deseché la idea de llevarme mi colección de Jimmy Choo o la de vestidos de Dolce&Gabanna, no los iba a necesitar para nada en aquel sitio.

Probablemente tendría que acostumbrarme a usar vaqueros y botas de piel durante la mayor parte del tiempo, y aún más si iba a vivir en un rancho donde lo más seguro es que estuviese llena de barro y paja todo el día. Suspiré, aquello iba a ser muy pero que muy duro.

—Toc, toc, ¿se puede?

Me giré y vi como Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sonriendo. Enarqué una ceja, extrañada.

— ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu apartamento empaquetando tus cosas?

—Me ha dado tiempo de hacerlo y venir hacia aquí —se rió.

—Oh…

Mi compañero entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla del tocador mientras observaba como metía mi ropa en la maleta.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, todo va perfectamente, gracias —jadeé mientras luchaba con la cremallera de la maleta.

—Deja que te eche una mano, anda —sonrió mientras se levantaba y se colocaba junto a mí.

Hizo presión sobre la parte lateral de la maleta y sentí un escalofrío cuando su mano rozó accidentalmente la mía en unas milésimas de segundo. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensaba que me iba a dar un infarto si seguía en contacto con su suave y tersa piel, de modo que la aparte rápidamente, como si me quemara. Él me miró desconcertado pero no dijo nada, cosa que agradecí. Realmente no me apetecía atacarle con mis comentarios sarcásticos.

Me alejé todo lo que pude, pero no sirvió de nada. La tensión seguía palpable en el ambiente y no sabía que hacer para que se pasara. ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios tenía este hombre que surtía tanto efecto sobre mí?

—Bueno —carraspeó —, será mejor que vayamos sacando todo esto.

—Eh…sí.

Cogió la pesada maleta con un brazo y salió con paso apresurado de mi dormitorio. Yo me coloqué una mochila en la espalda y suspiré mientras echaba el último vistazo a la que había sido mi habitación durante mucho tiempo. Me iba a costar acostumbrarme a estar lejos de aquella cómoda y mullida cama, pero no había manera posible de poder evitarlo. Salí de allí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

— ¿Ya estás lista, Isabella? —preguntó Carlisle desde el salón.

—Sí —contesté.

Caminé por el pasillo que separaba mi cuarto del salón intentando no derramar ni una lágrima por el camino, a pesar de que tenía el corazón encogido. Cuando llegué al salón, Carlisle y Edward me esperaban sentados en el sofá, pero en cuanto me vieron se pusieron en pie y juntos nos dirigimos hasta la puerta principal.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

***

—Muy bien, Alice y su marido os recogerán en el aeropuerto de San Antonio —indicó Carlisle—. Desde allí os llevarán en coche hasta Marfa, son unas seis horas de viaje. Ellos no tienen ni idea del motivo que os ha llevado a esto, simplemente les he contado que os apetecía alejaros de la ciudad durante una temporada y no sospechan nada. Os pido que durante el vuelo os inventéis cualquier historia para que la coartada tenga sentido, ¿queda todo claro? —Cullen y yo asentimos—. De acuerdo, pues en ese caso espero que tengáis una feliz estancia en Texas. Y por favor, no os tiréis los trastos a la cabeza, recordad que sois un matrimonio.

Carlisle nos dio un abrazo y a continuación subimos en la pequeña avioneta donde los únicos pasajeros éramos Cullen y yo. Él me ayudó a colocar las maletas sobre una gran repisa y a continuación nos sentamos en la diminuta cabina.

El despegue fue rápido y ágil, no tuvimos ningún problema. Nuestro piloto parecía un profesional muy experimentado y eso me tranquilizó. Los aviones en sí no me daban ningún miedo, pero era distinto a estar subida a una avioneta, donde había mucha más inseguridad. Suspiré mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en el asiento. Lo único que esperaba es que el viaje se me hiciera corto.

—¿No vas a despedirte de nadie, Swan? —me preguntó Cullen después de haber despegado.

─No

─¿Qué hay de Miles?

─Se llama Mike y no creo que me eche de menos ─contesté─ Ya se buscará a otra

—¿Y tus padres?

—Hace años que no me hablo con mis padres —dije con frialdad. No quería hablar del tema, simplemente era demasiado duro. No me apetecía abrir viejas heridas que había tardado años en cicatrizar. Los únicos que me echarían de menos serían mis compañeros de laboratorio y ellos estaban al tanto de la situación. Mis padres estaban totalmente fuera de esa categoría.

—¿Por qué?

—No es tu incumbencia —solté.

—En realidad sí lo es —replicó—. Dentro de unas horas vamos a estar casados, ¿recuerdas? Necesitamos saber cosas del otro para seguir con la farsa.

—Somos un matrimonio ficticio, Cullen. No lo olvides.

—Sí, pero ellos no lo saben. Empecemos con cosas sencillas, ¿vale? —Edward se acarició la barbilla y fingió como que pensaba de una forma muy cómica. Tuve que girar a otro lado para que no me viera sonreír—. A ver, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Lo pensé durante un segundo. Realmente no tenía un color favorito; el color predominante en mi armario era el negro y ropa oscura en general, de modo que no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta. Eché un vistazo por mi alrededor y me di cuenta que su jersey era de color marrón. Marrón. Ese me serviría.

—El marrón.

—¿Marrón? —preguntó incrédulo—. El marrón no es color agradable, Swan, no puedo creerme que ese sea tu color favorito. Tenía entendido que a las mujeres os gustaban colores como el rosa o el violeta. Por cierto, ¿sabías que el violeta…?

Suspiré mientras intentaba armarme de paciencia. Aquel iba a ser un viaje muy pero que muy largo.

El viaje no fue tan largo como esperaba; me enteré bastantes cosas íntimas de Cullen. Le gustaba el chocolate negro, los macarrones con salsa parmesana, el color azul y los paseos por Central Park al amanecer. Leía incluso más que yo y tocaba el piano desde que era un niño. Me sorprendí porque creía conocer a mi compañero, pero realmente no era así, había bastantes detalles en su vida que desconocía hasta el momento y me alegró saber que teníamos muchos gustos parecidos. No iba a resultar tan odiosa la convivencia como creía.

Tenía bastante hambre puesto que llevábamos horas sin comer por lo que cogí un par de sándwiches de atún que Carlisle había preparado para nosotros cuando estábamos empaquetando las cosas. Le pasé uno a Cullen junto con una bebida y cogí el otro que quedaba. Estaba sedienta, de modo que abrí mi refresco de cola y bebí un gran trago.

—Bueno, Isabella, no me has contado lo más importante: ¿con qué edad hiciste el amor por primera vez?

Aquello me cogió tan de sorpresa que me atraganté con el refresco y tuvo que darme un par de palmadas en la espalda para que me pudiera recomponer.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo un poco sorprendida por tu pregunta…

—Vamos Swan, no me digas que perdiste tu virginidad con ese tan Miles, ¿no?—Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Es Mike, y no fue con él con quien perdí mi virginidad —bufé.

— ¿Entonces con quien fue? ¿Con el presidente del club de Ciencias del instituto?, ¿o tal vez con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la universidad?

—Edward, ¿de verdad que es necesario que te cuente con que edad perdí mi virginidad? ¿Qué importa eso?

—Bueno, soy tu marido —sonrió con burla —. Se supone que nos lo tenemos que contar todo, ¿no?

—Sólo lo indispensable —contradije —. Lo suficiente para responder si alguien te pregunta, aunque no creo que nadie en su sano juicio te pregunte sobre mi virginidad y si lo hace, puedes pegarle un puñetazo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Eso dalo por sentado.

—_El avión aterrizará en diez minutos, de modo que deben abrocharse los cinturones _—escuchamos decir al piloto por los altavoces de la avioneta—_._ _La temperatura en San Antonio es de 26º y la hora local las 11:30 de la mañana. Espero que hayan tenido un buen vuelo y disfruten de su estancia en Texas._

—Sí, ya, claro…—bufé mientras me abrochaba el cinturón.

Afortunadamente, los diez minutos pasaron muy rápido. Me limité a mirar por la ventana mientras sentía como la presión del avión hacia mella en mis oídos. Realmente era un paisaje bastante árido y desértico, muy distinto al de Nueva York a pesar de que el cielo estaba azul y hacía un sol radiante. Empecé a notar el calor y tuve que quitarme la sudadera que llevaba en esos momentos y anudarla alrededor de mi cintura.

La avioneta aterrizó sin ningún problema y Edward y yo nos preparamos para bajarnos. Cogimos nuestras pertenencias —después de una discusión porque Edward insistía en cargar con mis maletas y yo me negaba en rotundo— y bajamos por la escalerilla del avión.

La primera sensación que tuve de Texas fue el calor, muchísimo calor. Un calor pegajoso y húmedo inundaba el ambiente y se colaba sin piedad por cada poro de mi piel. Noté como la frente se me perlaba en sudor y empecé a marearme.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? —preguntó Edward con preocupación mientras me agarraba por los hombros.

—Sí, creo que ha sido el cambio de temperatura…—sonreí, agradecida por el gesto.

Caminamos escoltados por dos policías y Edward no me soltaba.

—Edward, que corra el aire, por favor…

Él se rió.

—¿Por qué? Tenemos que fingir que estamos casados —dijo con tono burlón.

—Aún no—refunfuñé mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho y lo apartaba. Edward sin embargo fue más rápido, pues me cogió de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

—Edward…—le advertí.

—No te preocupes, _cariño_

Le fulminé con la mirada, pero lo dejé pasar. No quería que la hija y el yerno de Carlisle nos vieran discutir nada más bajar del avión y comenzaran a sospechar.

Nos dirigimos hacia la zona de llegadas y observé como una pareja nos saludaba efusivamente con la mano y supuse que serían Alice y Jasper. La mujer era pequeña, delgada y con el pelo negro y corto. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no fuera la típica chica texana bronceada, rubia y vistiendo las inconfundible ropa del sur del país como vaqueros o botas de cowboy, si no que llevaba un vestidito de cuadros muy _chic_ con unas botas de cuero marrón. Tenía que admitir que desprendía glamour por cada poro de su piel.

A su lado, se encontraba su marido. Él sí que parecía el típico hombre texano. Era rubio, tenía un gran sombrero de color negro y llevaba una camisa de color blanco de mangas cortas, acompañada por unos vaqueros desgastados. Parecía un buen chico y sonreía con amabilidad mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

—¡Hola! —la mujer corrió hacia nosotros dando saltitos y nos dio un gran abrazo a los dos.

Edward y yo nos reímos por su efusividad. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y realmente podía entenderla, imaginé que no recibirían muchas visitas en un lugar tan aislado y solitario como supuse que sería Marfa.

—Yo soy Alice y este es Jasper. ¡Estamos tan felices de que estéis aquí! Os va a encantar nuestro rancho, hay muchas cosas que hacer y ¡lo vamos a pasar tan bien juntos!, ya veréis... ¿Qué tal por Nueva York?, mi padre me ha comentado que…

—Vale, vale, Alice, déjalos respirar. Han hecho un viaje largo y estarán cansados —sonrió su esposo. A continuación nos estrechó la mano—. Soy Jasper, el marido de este monstruito —nos reímos. Alice le dio un codazo cariñoso—. Bienvenidos a Texas.

* * *

Hola!!! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^

Bueno, quería aclararos un par de dudas que algunas personas me dejaron por medio de reviews

Alguien me preguntó que porqué había elegido Texas. Bueno, realmente no hay ninguna razón especial, simplemente me pareció un lugar adecuado por el pasado de Jasper. Mi beta me echó una mano para elegir el pueblecito, ya que quería que fuera un sitio pequeño, alejado de la mano de Dios y muy distinto a la gran manzana. Estuvimos un buen rato buscando por Internet y bueno, llegamos a él por casualidad. En el próximo capítulo os dejaré un par de fotos para que lo veais.

Creo que alguien preguntó también cual era el secreto de Edward. Simplemente deciros que si volvéis a leer el prólogo se aclararán muchas cosas =)

En fin, pues os dejo ya. Intentaré actualizar pronto, lo prometo, pero ya sabéis como es esto. Tengo estudios, vida social, familiar y a veces la inspiración simplemente no se digna en aparecer. Puedo asegurar es que no os dejaré a medias, pero os pido paciencia, por favor!! =)

Un abrazo muy muy fuerte y de nuevo agradeceros de corazón todos vuestros reviews y favoritos, que me llena de ilusión ^^. I love you!!!

Y nada, por supuesto mandarles un beso a mis dos lauritas (MirCel y lauramariecullen) que las adoro y que ambas dos son mis porristas personales =)


	9. Primeras impresiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 8: Primeras impresiones**

—Ya veréis, os va a encantar como Alice ha decorado vuestras habitaciones ─sonrió Jasper.

—Hemos habilitado uno de los antiguos establos de los caballos y lo hemos convertido en un bonito hogar ─dijo Alice, orgullosa de si misma.

Me dio un escalofrío. ¿Establos? ¿Caballos? Dios…

—Cuando papá y mamá nos vienen a visitar, se suelen quedar en la habitación de invitados ─continuó Alice—. Pero supuse que querríais intimidad, así que decidimos haceros una casita para vosotros.

—Han sido unos días de locura ─dijo Jasper—. Tuvimos que poner a trabajar el doble a mis chicos, pero han hecho un buen trabajo.

─ ¿Desde cuándo tenéis el rancho? ─pregunté con curiosidad.

—El rancho permanece en mi familia desde 1843 ─contó Jasper—. Mis padres lo heredaron y yo nací y me crié allí. A los dieciocho me marché la Universidad de Columbia, en Nueva York, y ya nunca regresé. Veía a mis padres un par de veces al año cuando venían a visitarme a mi apartamento de la ciudad. Mamá y papá fallecieron hace dos años en un accidente de tráfico y como soy hijo único, heredé todas las tierras.

—Cuando nos enteramos de la noticia, Jasper pensó en venderlo todo ─continuó Alice —, pero yo me negué en rotundo. Era el rancho en el que se crió y no podía permitir que se deshiciera de él, así que hicimos las maletas y nos mudamos a Texas.

Hacíamos el camino hacia Marfa. Nos esperaban más de seis horas de viaje en el viejo Chevy del 56 que conducía Jasper a unos 70 Km/hora y la cara de desesperación de Edward no tenía desperdicio, incluso tenía que morderme el labio para evitar reírme. Acostumbrado como estaba a su Volvo plateado que podía llegar sin problema a 120km/hora en ciudad, no podía imaginármelo conduciendo un coche que no pudiera alcanzar la velocidad que él tanto disfrutaba.

Alice y Jasper nos estaban contando la historia de cómo pasaron de vivir en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo a acabar en un pueblo en mitad de la nada. Me preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de acostumbrarme a vivir en un lugar como aquel, lejos de la civilización y del bullicio de la gente.

─ ¿Y qué tal fue pasar de vivir en Nueva York a vivir aquí? ─preguntó Edward. Le miré con ojos desorbitados. Parecía que me había leído la mente.

—Bueno, al principio fue duro ─explicó Alice—. Me crié en Nueva York, así que estaba acostumbrada a ir de compras casi todos los días y a pasar horas en el metro o en el taxi para moverme por la ciudad. Ahora os aseguro que no cambiaría esto por ningún otro lugar.

—Ganas mucha tranquilidad y calidad de vida ─dijo Jasper—. Aquí todo el mundo se conoce y te ayuda si lo necesitas. En Nueva York podía darte un ataque al corazón en mitad de la calle que nadie se va a parar a auxiliarte.

─ Eso sí que es cierto… ─comentó Edward.

─En fin, ¿y qué tal vosotros, tortolitos? ─dijo Alice mientras giraba la cabeza desde el asiento del copiloto—. Papá dijo que os habíais casado hacía muy poco.

Edward nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada por los nervios. Ninguno de los dos sabía que contestar a eso. Mi "marido" carraspeó.

—Bueno, yo no llamaría a eso boda, Alice ─dije yo.

―¿Por qué no? ─preguntó ésta, confundida.

—Pues porque… ─intenté explicarle que no había ninguna boda, pero Edward me interrumpió.

—En realidad fue muy rápido ─sonrió—. Un día cogimos el coche y llegamos hasta Las Vegas. Le pedí matrimonio justo antes de registrarnos en el hotel, ¿verdad, _cariño_? Fue tan romántico… ─suspiró y me cogió de la mano. Yo disimule la risa con una tos—. Acabamos en una capilla con Bella disfrazada de Marilyn Monroe y yo de Elvis…

¿Marilyn Monroe? ¿Elvis? ¡Pero como podía ser tan teatrero este hombre! Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírme a carcajadas a medida que contaba la historia de nuestro falso matrimonio. Miré a Alice y le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. ¿Cómo es posible que se lo hubiera tragado? Sonaba demasiado a comedia romántica de Hollywood.

—Dios mío, es taaaaan bonito ─dijo Alice con voz soñadora.

—Cariño, yo te propuse ir a Las Vegas y no te pareció tan romántico ─le recordó Jasper riendo.

—Oh, vamos, Jazz, sabes que nuestra boda hubiera sido romántica en cualquier sitio ─dijo Alice—. Además, mamá nos hubiera matado si nos hubiéramos fugado y lo sabes…

—La tierna y dulce Esme… ─sonrió Jasper—. Creo que todavía sigue creyendo que llegaste virgen al matrimonio.

─Oh, vamos, mamá no es una ilusa ─restó importancia Alice—. Además, ella sabe perfectamente cómo y cuándo perdí la virginidad…

..

Estuvimos callados durante un rato y me di cuenta que era porque Alice se había quedado dormida. La pobre había estado muy liada con los preparativos de nuestra llegada y estaba exhausta. La conocía desde hacía unas horas pero podía presentir que era una persona alegre, espontánea y divertida. No me extrañaba que Jasper no consiguiera aburrirse en aquel lugar, se los veía muy enamorados y felices y sentí una especie de envidia sana. Suspiré. Fingir ser feliz en un matrimonio de mentira iba a ser más duro de lo que pensaba, y más teniendo como referencia a Alice y Jasper.

De pronto, recordé algo.

─Edward ─le susurré.

─¿Sí? ─dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Marilyn y Elvis? ¿Estás loco?

Él se rió.

— ¿Acaso se te ocurría algo mejor?

—No pero, ¿de verdad me ves con una peluca rubia y un vestido ajustado, Cullen?

—Seguro que estás muy sexy…

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó divertido—Soy tu marido, tengo derechos sobre ti…

—No _esa_ clase de derechos. ─zanjé.

..

El silencio que inundaba el ambiente no era necesariamente incómodo. Edward y yo mirábamos el paisaje desértico que nos rodeaba y no pude evitar sentirme desorientada ante un horizonte desconocido y totalmente perturbador. A lo largo de todo el camino observé un par de casas medio abandonadas en mitad de la nada. Suspiré. Qué diferente era todo aquello a Nueva York. Cómo iba a echar de menos la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Bueno, los sabios decían que todo pasaba por una razón y prefería quedarme con lo positivo de la experiencia. Si había gente que era capaz de vivir en mitad del campo, ¿por qué yo no? Tal vez me ayudaría a replantearme la vida que había llevado hasta entonces, una vida dedicada al estudio y al trabajo. Y quizás vivir con Cullen no sería tan tedioso como me había temido. Prefería ser positiva e intentar tomarme el asunto con filosofía, al fin y al cabo, de nada servía quejarme y estar enfadada todo el rato, ya no había manera de regresar a Nueva York.

Alice y Jasper tampoco hablaban. La primera porque estaba dormida y el segundo porque estaba concentrado en la conducción. Supuse que no quedaría mucho de viaje, ya que llevábamos unas cinco horas. Como si Jasper me hubiera leído el pensamiento, nos avisó que estábamos a punto de llegar a Marfa.

Un cartel nos anunció que acabábamos de entrar en el pueblo. Aparentemente era un pueblo típico del sur: divisé un par de supermercados, un bar, y algunos niños jugando en medio de la plaza. Sonreí involuntariamente. Seguramente allí los niños tendrían una infancia sana y sin las típicas preocupaciones que podría sufrir en Nueva York, donde las amistades serían para toda la vida y crecerían sanos y felices. Pasamos por una zona residencial, otro parque infantil y una zona de aparcamientos.

Según lo que me habían dicho Alice y Jasper, el rancho estaba situado a las afueras del pueblo, lejos de la civilización. Tenía entendido que estaba rodeado de varias hectáreas de terreno cultivado y un par de granjas de vacas y cerdos que abastecían de leche y carne a todo el condado. No tenía ni idea si me iban a poner a ordeñar vacas o me iba a enseñar a hacer beicon, realmente no me importaba mucho, aunque tenía que admitir que sentía deseos de ver a Cullen desenvolverse con los animales. Seguramente sería algo digno de una típica película de los hermanos Marx. Casi me lo podía imaginar con la camisa de cuadros rojos y negros y el mono azul. Solté una carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? ─susurró mi "marido", extrañado.

—Nada, cosas mías —alcancé a decir mordiéndome el labio para no reír más.

—Bienvenidos a Villa Alice ─anunció Jasper. Su mujer despertó bruscamente.

─¿Quién me llama? ─preguntó Alice con voz pastosa.

─Ya estamos en casa.

Decir que el rancho era grande era quedarse corto. Gire a mi alrededor y ni siquiera veía los límites de las tierras. ¡Debían de ser por lo menos cien hectáreas de terreno! Realmente, se lo habían montado bien. Una granja tan grande debía estar muy bien organizada para que fuese posible que todo el condado recibiera comida y leche sin ningún problema. Era increíble.

A la entrada principal, había un cartel enorme escrito con letras en mayúsculas que nos daba la bienvenida a Villa Alice. La camioneta entró por un camino de tierra muy estrecho y observé a los trabajadores de la granja como trabajaban arando la tierra de los maizales. Eran hombres jóvenes en su mayoría y reían a la misma vez que hacían sus faenas, cosa que me sorprendió. Generalmente, los trabajos del campo eran tareas arduas y tediosas y el que tuvieran una sonrisa en la cara mientras las hacían significaba que había un gran ambiente en el trabajo.

Había dos chicos que me llamaron especialmente la atención. Los eran altos, morenos e iban sin camiseta por el calor. Eran extremadamente atractivos y su piel estaba morena y curtida debido al extremo sol de Texas. El más bajito le dio un codazo al otro y este le devolvió otro en las costillas. Ambos soltaron una carcajada y siguieron segando la tierra

—Esos son Seth y Jared ─explicó Alice—. Trabajan aquí desde que eran pequeños. Su padre era el administrador del rancho hasta que murió el año pasado de un infarto. Son unos chicos geniales, trabajadores y muy maduros para ser unos adolescentes.

Jasper se paró justo delante de ellos y bajó la ventanilla del coche.

—¡Eh, chicos! ─saludó Jasper—. ¿Cómo va eso?

─Muy bien, jefe ─contestó el más bajito, Seth—. Le estaba diciendo a Jared que como tardarais más en llegar, íbamos a escaquearnos del trabajo.

─Haz eso y eres hombre muerto, Seth ─rio Jared.

─Chicos estos son Bella y Edward Masen, nuestros invitados de Nueva York ─nos presentó Jasper.

—Así que de Nueva York, ¿eh? ─sonrió Seth—. ¿Cómo es que seguís vivos todavía? Tenía entendido que es la ciudad más insegura del mundo.

—La más insegura y donde más asesinatos se cometen por metro cuadrado, no lo olvides, Seth ─bromeé.

─Oh, si, qué despistado soy…─dijo Seth, siguiéndome la broma.

─¿Y que os trae por el sur? ─quiso saber Jared.

─Bueno, queríamos cambiar un poco de aires ─contestó Edward con soltura—. La verdad es que estábamos un poco cansados de la vida en la ciudad. El padre de Alice nos sugirió mudarnos una temporada con ellos, y bueno, aquí estamos.

─Apuesto lo que queráis a que al final os gustará tanto vivir en Texas que no tendréis más remedio que quedaros a vivir aquí ─comentó Seth.

Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada, pensando lo mismo. Ni muertos nos quedaríamos a vivir en aquel sitio.

─Luego os veré, chicos ─dijo Jasper mientras cerraba la ventanilla. Volvió a arrancar la camioneta y seguimos el camino de tierra.

Apenas recorrimos unos metros más en coche y aparcó delante de la casa. Entre Jasper y Edward recogieron nuestras maletas y las dejaron justo en la entrada.

El hogar de Alice y Jasper era una casa de dos plantas muy acogedora. Tenía un pequeño porche justo delante, donde estaban colocados un par de sillas, dos mesas y dos sombrillas de colores claros. Supuse que era el lugar perfecto para descansar después de una larga jornada de trabajo.

El interior de la casa estaba adornado con un gusto exquisito. Alice nos había comentado que ella había sido la encargada de la decoración y me imaginé que había heredado el mismo don para la decoración que su madre, Esme. El salón era enorme y justo en el centro de la estancia había una chimenea de piedra que en esos momentos permanecía apagada. También había un sofá con colores tierra y una mesa auxiliar en el centro. Desde el ventanal pude observar una preciosa vista del rancho y una piscina.

─Es precioso… ─comenté observando a mi alrededor. Pude divisar numerosos cuadros y adornos en las paredes de madera.

─Gracias a Alice, por supuesto ─dijo Jasper.

─Debe ser un sitio genial para vivir, con tanto espacio y tantas cosas por hacer… ─dijo Edward sentándose en el sofá.

─Oh, y lo es ─dijo Alice—. Hay muchísimas razones por las que vivir aquí, ya la iréis descubriendo.

—¿Queréis ver vuestra casa? ─preguntó Jasper.

─¡Claro! ─contesté. Tenía ganas de ir a relajarme. Había sido un día demasiado largo y necesitaba un poco de intimidad.

Jasper y Edward cargaron con nuestras maletas y los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal; a unos cien metros estaba situado el que era el establo para los caballos y que ahora sería nuestra casa. El edificio estaba hecho totalmente de madera y tenía forma de L. Jasper abrió la puerta y dimos paso al interior de nuestro hogar durante los próximos meses.

Lo primero que se veía al entrabar era un salón comedor muy pequeño pero acogedor. En el centro de la estancia había una mesa con varias sillas a su alrededor y un par de pasos más adelante había una pequeña sala de estar con un sofá, una chimenea y una televisión. Algunas puertas estaban cerradas, las cuales supuse que darían lugar al baño, la cocina y el dormitorio.

─¿Os gusta? ─preguntó Alice con emoción.

─¡Sí! —contestó Edward sonriente—. Realmente te ha quedado muy bien, Alice, a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo para prepararlo.

─¿Y a ti, Bella? ¿Te gusta?

─Oh sí, muchísimo ─respondí.

─¿De verdad? ─volvió a preguntar ella.

─Por supuesto que sí, Alice.

─¡Soy tan feliz! ─chilló Alice de alegría. A continuación corrió hacia los dos y nos abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi nos aplasta las costillas. Edward y yo nos reímos por su efusividad—. Bueno, os vamos a dejar descansar un rato. Si queréis cenar con nosotros os esperamos a las siete, pero si preferís tenéis comida en la nevera y os podemos preparar lo que queráis. ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estéis aquí!

─Muchas gracias por todo, Alice ─dije apretándole los hombros cariñosamente.

─Sed bienvenidos a vuestra casa ─sonrió Jasper.

Y con una sonrisa se marcharon. Suspiré y me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa. Estaba verdaderamente exhausta y lo único que tenía ganas era de dormir, ni siquiera prestaba atención en que el estómago me crujía de forma alarmante después de más de siete horas sin comer.

─¿Quieres que vayamos a ver el resto de la casa? ─propuso Edward.

─Sí, vale ─acepté levantándome de un salto.

Entramos primero en la cocina, la cual era bastante pequeña, pero no me importó. Los muebles eran de madera de arce y encima de éstos había una pila de platos y vasos ordenados cuidadosamente. Tras la cocina, pasamos al baño, que era bastante amplio y tenía una bañera bastante grande y alta, cosa que me incomodó. Toda mi vida había usado ducha y ahora debía acostumbrarse a usar esa bañera tan alta. Sólo rogaba a los cielos no tropezarme ni desnucarme al entrar o salir.

El dormitorio lo dejamos para lo último, sabiendo que sería un tema delicado a tratar, pues todavía no nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo sobre quien dormiría en la cama y quien en el sofá. No sabía si me iba a tocar a mí, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que no iba a compartir cama con Cullen de ninguna manera. Más nos valía arreglarlo pronto, porque me estaba muriendo de sueño…

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y nos encontramos con el que sería nuestra habitación. Realmente era la mejor parte de la casa. La cama de matrimonio estaba pegada en la pared oeste de la habitación y había un precioso balcón con unas vistas preciosas al rancho. El armario estaba situado justo al lado de la cama y observe varios cuadritos pequeños en la pared. Habían hecho un gran trabajo.

No podía dejar de sentirme agradecida a Alice y Jasper por acogernos en su casa sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Tendría que regalarles algo bonito para Navidad, eso seguro.

—Es bastante bonito…─comentó Edward.

—Sí pero, ¿quién dormirá aquí? ─pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ah, pero ¿no vamos a dormir juntos?

─¡De ninguna manera!

—¿Por qué no? Deberíamos… No sé, seguir con la farsa.

─El matrimonio ficticio es sólo delante de la gente, Edward ─comenté—. No creo que Alice ni Jasper entren a hurtadillas por la noche para comprobar si dormimos juntos, ¿no te parece?

─Eh sí, claro ─dijo Edward en voz baja─. Si quieres duerme tú en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá mientras estemos aquí.

─No me parece justo, Edward ─resoplé—. Esta casa es tan tuya como mía y no me parece justo que sea yo quien se beneficie de dormir en esta cómoda cama.

─Sí, pero, ¿qué clase de caballero sería entonces si no dejara a la dama dormir en la cama? ─dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Yo solté una carcajada.

─Oh vamos, Edward, déjalo ya ─reí—. No estamos delante de nadie ahora mismo, no tienes porqué fingir.

─¿Y quién dice que estoy fingiendo? ─sonrió Edward.

─¿Qué te parece si nos vamos turnando para dormir? ─propuse—Una semana cada uno.

─Por mí estupendo ─dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Empiezas tú?

─Vale…─no me resistí. La verdad es que no tenía fuerzas para nada. Solo tenía ganas de dormir. Me arrastré hasta la cama y me tumbé, cerrando los ojos.

─¿Vas a cenar?

─Creo que voy a pasar de cenar ─dije con los ojos cerrados—. Estoy tan cansada que no tengo ganas ni de comer.

─Muy bien, te traeré la maleta para que te puedas poner el pijama ─dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación y dedicándome una sonrisa.

Sentí como Edward volvía a entrar y noté como dejaba la maleta junto a mi cama. Después cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y sentí tus pisadas hacia la cocina. Le escuché trajinar con los platos y los cubiertos y supuse que se estaría preparando algo de comer.

No sé en que momento dejé de escuchar ruido y me quedé dormida como un bebé.

* * *

Hola chicas! He vueltooooo! Siento un montón la demora, pero es que mi maldito ordenador me ha fallado en el momento que más lo necesitaba y ahora mismo tengo que usar la chatarra de mi padre :( Lo peor del caso es que se me ha borrado todo lo que llevaba escrito hasta entonces y he tenido que empezar de nuevo. Espero que lo entendaisssss!!

Bueno, espero que estéis bien y que os haya gustado. El capitulo siguiente lo subiré en cuanto pueda, llevo más de siete páginas y escribiré 3 o 4 más, depende de cómo ande de tiempo. Junio está a la vuelta de la esquina y tengo asignaturas que aprobar porque señoras y señores, este año acabo la carrera y tengo que dar el 100% de mí!!! ^^

En fin, pues os mando un besazo a todas. Infinitas gracias a mis lauras, como siempre, por estar ahí para calentarles la cabeza, y por supuesto al resto de sales :D.

Y lo de siempre, reviews reviews reviews!!

MUA =)

PD: fotos en mi perfil.


	10. Primer día en Texas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 9: Primer día en Texas.**

La luz del sol entraba sin tregua por la ventana iluminando toda la habitación con su luz. Abrí los ojos y me desperté en aquella habitación tan poco conocida pero tan acogedora a la vez. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido bastantes horas y estaba descansada. El día anterior estuvo lleno de emociones y había pasado factura a mis horas de sueño, de modo que me sentía con bastante buen humor a pesar del lugar en el que me encontraba y sobre todo con _quien_ me encontraba.

Pensé en Edward. ¿Se habría levantado ya? ¿Habría logrado descansar igual de bien que yo? Sentí una punzada de ternura al recordar como la noche anterior había tenido el detalle tan caballeroso de cederme la cama a pesar de estar igual o incluso más cansado que yo. Sonreí. El maldito Cullen conseguía enternecerme si se lo proponía. Debería de tener más cuidado a partir de ahora, no quería mostrar ninguna debilidad frente a él.

El estómago me crujió. No comía desde hacía muchas horas y tenía un hambre atroz. Me levanté de un salto dispuesta a zamparme un gran desayuno. Una vez abrí la puerta, un agradable aroma a tortitas inundó el ambiente. Curiosa, caminé los escasos metros hacia la cocina y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Edward embutido en un delantal de cuadros rojos y blancos por encima del pijama y manejando la sartén.

―Estoy impresionada ―dije, sorprendida.

―Buenos días, Bella durmiente ―contestó él mientras se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa encantadora―. ¿Te apetecen tortitas?

―Claro, huelen muy bien… ―dije mientras me acercaba a él. Me apoyé en la encimera mientras le observaba. La verdad es que se le daba bastante bien eso de la cocina.

―De modo que sabes cocinar, ¿eh? ―pregunté cruzándome de brazos en el pecho y sonriendo.

―Claro ―asintió―. Deberías de probar mis espaguetis a la carbonara…

―Yo no paso de las ensaladas y la comida precongelada ―reí.

―Me encargaré de la comida, no te preocupes ―sonrió mientras sacaba la tortita de la sartén y la colocaba encima de una pila de otras tantas. A continuación cogió dos platos, y repartió las tortitas entre los dos platos―. Venga, siéntate que ya están listas. ¿Quieres café? Hay recién hecho.

―Vale ―contesté.

Caminé unos pasos hacia la cafetera, la cual estaba situada junto al frigorífico, pero me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea donde estaban las tazas. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba nada en aquella cocina. Abrí un par de armarios, pero solo encontré algunas especias, dulces y utensilios para cocinar. Resoplé, frustrada.

―Si buscas las tazas están justo encima del fregadero ―dijo Edward con una risita burlona.

Localicé el fregadero y abrí el pequeño armario de encima, donde estaban las benditas tazas.

―Vaya, veo que ya te conoces toda la cocina… ―sonreí mientras me servía el café. Cuando lo hice me senté en la pequeña mesa y me dispuse a esperar las tortitas. Bebí un sorbo, estaba riquísimo.

―Bueno, me ha costado, ¿eh? No hay mucha comida que digamos, supongo que Alice y Jasper no han tenido tiempo para comprar nada. Vamos a tener que bajar al pueblo para comprar algo.

Edward me sirvió las tortitas que había bañado en sirope de chocolate y se sentó frente a mí. Cogí el tenedor, corté un trocito y me lo llevé a la boca mientras Edward esperaba expectante mi reacción. Estaba exquisito.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Edward impaciente.

― ¡Están deliciosas, Edward! ―exclamé con la boca llena. Él se rió y movió la cabeza de un lado para otro―. Son las mejores tortitas que he probado en mi vida.

― Gracias.

―¿Cómo es que se te da tan bien hacerlas?

―Bueno, es una de las ventajas de estar soltero. Puedes preparar tortitas cuando te apetezca y no tener que preocuparte si a tu mujer le preocupa estar en la línea…

Me reí.

―En eso sí que tienes razón ―asentí―. Hay mujeres que se preocupan demasiado por estar delgadas, cosa que no entiendo muy bien del todo. Genéticamente, una mujer con curvas es menos propensa a sufrir enfermedades.

―Tú nunca te has preocupado demasiado por tu físico ―comentó Edward pensativamente.

―Claro que no ―negué con la cabeza―. Mi constitución es delgada. Tengo que la suerte de poder comer todo lo que quiera porque mi cuerpo es capaz de digerirlo todo…

―Además trabajas con muertos ―bromeó Edward―. No necesitas estar delgada para ellos…

―Eso es un gran punto también ―me reí.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, sólo interrumpidos por algún que otro grito de algún jornalero del rancho. Eran las diez de la mañana, de modo que estarían en plena faena. Cuando terminamos de desayunar me ofrecí a lavar los platos; era lo justo, ya que Edward había tenido el detalle de hacer el desayuno y no debía quedarme sin colaborar. Él aceptó, pero cogió un trapo y secó los platos que yo terminaba de lavar. Mientras lo hacía me miraba con una sonrisa divertida y con una expresión que no lograba descifrar.

― ¿Va todo bien? ―pregunté. Él asintió y siguió con su labor―. ¿Estás seguro? ―volvió a asentir.

―Claro que estoy bien ―dijo―. Estoy genial, de hecho.

―Estás muy callado, no es propio de ti… ―bromeé. De repente y sin saber muy bien porqué, aproveché que Edward estaba con la vista fijada en el trapo para salpicarle la cara con agua del grifo.

― ¡Eh!

Solté una carcajada sonora y él se limpió la cara mientras se reía.

― ¡Te vas a enterar!

Dejó la taza que estaba secando encima del mostrador, me empujó apartándome del fregadero y mientras lo hacía desenganchó el grifo. A continuación lo abrió y el chorro salió disparado, dándome en plena cara.

― ¡Oye!

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque me encontré con un nuevo chorro de agua fría, pero esta vez me salpicó todo el cuerpo.

― ¡Ya verás, Edward! ―grité.

Me subí encima de él, rodeando mis piernas con su costado e intenté quitarle el grifo, pero fracasé estrepitosamente ya que me volvió a salpicar con el maldito grifo. Mis manos se movieron hacia su cintura e intenté inmovilizarle los brazos. Sin embargo, él conseguía esquivarme con agilidad.

― ¡Dame eso!

Edward no paraba de reírse, una risa musical y encantadora, y no tuve más remedio que acompañarle. De repente sentí como Edward perdía el equilibrio, nos tambaleamos y caíamos al suelo. Mis piernas rodeaban su cintura y apoyé mis manos justo a ambos lado de su cabeza. No sé qué demonios pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos, pero no podía dejar de mirarle. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con una emoción que no podía describir con palabras y sonreía de una manera tan tierna que casi me hacía abalanzarme a sus labios y besarle.

Díos mío, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Era mi compañero de trabajo, por el amor del cielo! Un compañero de trabajo atento, dulce, y sexy. Muy sexy. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclararme, pero entonces escuchamos un carraspeo procedente de la puerta de la cocina. Era Alice. Nuestra nueva vecina estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y veía la escena muerta de risa.

― ¡Oh, chicos! Lo siento tanto… ―dijo apurada y acercándose a nosotros―. Llamé un par de veces y nadie me contestó, así que me preocupé y decidí entrar…

Nos levantamos de un salto, intentando escurrir nuestras ropas del agua derramada. Estaba roja como un tomate, pero Edward parecía divertirse de lo lindo con aquella situación tan embarazosa.

―No interrumpiré nada, ¿verdad?

―Oh, no, no, no, no, Alice ―balbuceé―. Sólo estábamos… Bueno… La cosa se nos ha ido un poco de las manos...

―Ya veo, ya…―dijo con una sonrisa picarona. Edward soltó una carcajada―. ¿Qué tal vuestra primera noche en Texas?

―Muy bien ―contesté―. Hemos dormido como un tronco.

― ¡Genial! ―sonrió―. ¡Y habéis preparado tortitas!

―Sí, Edward tiene mucha en mano en la cocina ―dije sonriendo a mi "marido".

―Dios mío, Bella, no puedo creer la suerte que tienes... ―dijo Alice suspirando―. Mi Jazz es incapaz de hacer tostadas sin quemarlas… ―Edward y yo nos reímos―. De cualquier forma, he venido a pediros un favor.

―Claro, ¿qué necesitas? ―preguntó Edward de forma cortés.

―Bueno, estamos teniendo un grave problema con los proveedores de pienso para las vacas―explicó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco―. El muy idiota pretende que firme por un pienso que aún no hemos recibido, ¿os lo podéis creer? ―suspiró―. En fin, como no está Jasper porque ha ido a San Antonio a pagar los impuestos de este año, me toca a mí lidiar con ese tío… Pensaba bajar a enseñaros el pueblo y de camino hacer algunas compras, pero se ha presentado de improviso. ¿Os importaría ir?

―Por supuesto, no hay problema ―contesté. Realmente no tenía ningún problema en ir de compras y distraerme un poco. Era cierto que tenía ganas de conocer el rancho, pero tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo, así que no me preocupé.

―¡Gracias! ―gritó Alice con voz estridente―. ¡Sois geniales! ―nos dio un fuerte abrazo a Edward y a mí―. Quiero que compréis algo de comida para las dos casas, realmente no me ha dado mucho tiempo de comprar para vosotros y tuve que llenar la nevera con lo que me sobraba.

―No te preocupes, Alice ―dijo Edward―. Iremos encantados.

Alice nos dio una lista con todas las cosas que necesitaba y a continuación nos arrastró hacia la puerta de entrada.

―¡Tengo una gran sorpresa para vosotros! ―dijo mientras nos empujaba.

Salimos hacia el jardín delantero, encontrándonos con la camioneta Chevy que el día anterior nos había trasladado desde el aeropuerto hasta el rancho. No vi nada fuera de lo común, pero la pequeña Alice estaba radiante de la emoción. Se sacó una llave del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se la dio a Edward.

― ¿Y esto? ―preguntó desconcertado.

― ¡Es vuestra! ―sonrió―. ¿No es maravilloso? Jasper la ha mandado a arreglar para que no nos necesitéis si queréis salir algún día del rancho. ¿Os gusta?

Miré a Edward y estallé en carcajadas, sin poder —ni querer— evitarlo. Tenía los ojos como platos y totalmente desprevenido por aquel gesto, no sabía ni qué decir.

―Oh, es… Es…

― ¡Es genial, Alice! ―dije corriendo a abrazarla antes que Edward dijera algo ofensivo. Por la cara que puso ayer en el viaje, supuse que no eran buenas noticias para él―. Es un gran detalle y no teníais porqué molestaros. ¡Gracias!

Ella se rió.

―¿Y tú qué piensas, Edward?

―Yo, yo… No me lo puedo creer… ―contestó él. No me podía parar de reír. Parecía que le habían dado con una sartén en la cabeza.

―Está encantado, ¿verdad, _cariño_? ―dije yo mientras me acercaba a él y le cogía de la cintura.

Él pareció reaccionar y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

―Sí, es fantástico. ―A continuación se agachó y me susurró al oído para que Alice―. Casi preferiría que me hubieran regalado una vaca, seguro que llegaríamos antes a los sitios…

―¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo podéis hacerme tan condenadamente feliz? ―dijo emocionada nuestra amiga. A continuación, nos volvió a abrazar con su tan característica efusividad―. Luego os veo, chicos. ¡Divertíos en el pueblo!

Y salió corriendo sin dejar de despedirse con la mano.

―Echo de menos mi Volvo…

Reí mientras mi marido de pega no paraba de quejarse constantemente del vehículo. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de porqué refunfuñaba tanto, al contrario. Tendría que estar agradecido a Jazz por haber tenido el detalle de reparar la camioneta Chevy sólo para nuestro uso. ¿Qué más daba si no podía alcanzar más de los 70 km/h? Era fácil de manejar, una carrocería fuera y dura y tenía pinta de ser uno de esos coches que los entendidos en motor conservaban durante años.

―Edward, ¿qué importa? Es un coche, ¿no? Tiene ruedas y un motor que funciona bien.

―No lo entiendes, Isabella ―dijo con paciencia. La verdad es que no lo entendía―- Un coche no sólo es un medio de transporte, te da orgullo y prestigio. Además sientes ese _subidón_ de adrenalina cuando vas conduciéndolo, como el que yo tenía con el Volvo… Pero con esta camioneta lo único que siento es frustración.

Pisó fuerte el acelerador y el motor emitió un extraño sonido. Él gimió.

― ¿Por qué hace eso? ―inquirí.

― ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ―refunfuñó Edward―. La persona que más sabe de coches en el mundo está al otro lado del país…

Él se refería a Rosalie, quien era una auténtica experta en todo lo que se refería al motor. No tenía ni idea como una chica tan femenina y coqueta como ella había acabado sabiendo de mecánica más que el mismo director de la revista Car&Driver.

―Me desespera conducir un coche tan viejo… ―añadió Edward.

―Míralo por el lado bueno ―sonreí―. Si tenemos un accidente, la camioneta quedará intacta.

―Eso me temía… —suspiró.

Solté una sonora carcajada. La verdad es que tenía que admitir que estaba bastante mono mientras apretaba el volante con las dos manos y resoplaba con frustración. Le miré de reojo y pude apreciar como esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

―La próxima vez conduciré yo ―indiqué.

Se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―De eso nada. Conduces como una abuelita medio ciega y con artritis, y sinceramente me gustaría volver a ver Nueva York antes de morir…

―Idiota… ―susurré. Bueno, al menos había sonreído y su mal humor había desaparecido.

Por fin llegamos hasta el supermercado. Cullen aparcó el coche con su destreza tan característica justo enfrente de la puerta, donde estaban agrupados al menos una docena de carritos de la compra. Cuando salimos del coche, me dirigí hacia los carritos e inserté una moneda en la rendija bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. El supermercado era pequeño y tenía justo los productos indispensables para vivir. Según me había comentado Alice, cuando la gente del pueblo quería cosas más sofisticadas tenía que desplazarse hacia San Antonio

Llenamos el carrito de pescados, carnes, verduras, alguna que otra pizza, ensaladas, artículos para el aseo y para el hogar. No sabíamos cuál era la marca favorita de Alice y Jasper, de modo que decidimos probar suerte y comprar distintas. Gastamos más de doscientos dólares en la compra, la cual Edward pagó con la tarjeta de crédito falsa que nos había proporcionado Carlisle antes de partir, no sin antes dirigir una de esas sonrisas encantadoras a la cajera. La pobre chica se puso roja como un tomate y dejó caer una bolsita con monedas.

―Oh, Dios, lo siento…―susurró.

Fulminé con la mirada a Edward y él me miró extrañado.

―Deja de intimidar a la pobre chica ―le susurré en el oído.

―Sólo he sido educado… ―Se encogió de hombros. A continuación, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa―. ¿Eso que huelo son celos?

―No, eso que hueles es mi perfume de fresas ―bufé mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Él se rió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cuello y rodeaba su brazo con mis hombros. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más y más agitada y las piernas me temblaron. Intenté apartarme, pero entonces él depositó un suave beso sobre mi cuello y aspiró mi aroma. Sentí un fuerte escalofrío.

―Tienes un olor delicioso…

―Edward, por favor… ―intenté apartarme y que mi voz sonara convincente, pero fracasé estrepitosamente. Me odié en ese momento por no tener la entereza suficiente como pararle los pies y darle una bofetada por no respetar las distancias.

―Vamos, admite de una vez que te mueres por acostarte conmigo…

Su arrogancia me enervó.

―En tus sueños…

―Tiempo al tiempo, cariño, tiempo al tiempo…

Cogimos las bolsas de nuestra compra y nos encaminamos a la camioneta. Mientras la colocábamos en la parte de atrás, nos cruzamos con una pareja de ancianos que hacía lo mismo con las suyas.

El señor tenía el pelo gris y una gran calva coronando su coronilla. Era bajito y delgado, al contrario que su esposa, que era alta y regordeta. Ambos cargaban varias bolsas en las manos y parecían estar discutiendo.

―Molly, date prisa, por favor ―dijo el señor mientras introducía sus últimas bolsas en el maletero de su viejo Ford―. En media hora empezará el partido y quiero estar en casa para cuando eso suceda.

―Ya voy, ya voy ―contestó la mujer mientras entraba en el coche.

El anciano nos dirigió una sonrisa amable.

―Mujeres… Sólo saben hacer sufrir ―bromeó.

―Dígamelo a mí…―contestó Edward.

― ¿A usted le desespera tanto su mujer como a mí la mía? ―preguntó el señor mientras me miraba como una sonrisa. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Mentiría Edward?

―Ya lo creo y probablemente más ―dijo mi "marido", siendo muy convincente.

―Pues es un hombre afortunado, entonces ―comentó el hombre―. Dicen por ahí que los amores reñidos son los más queridos. Cuídela bien. Cuando uno conoce a una buena mujer, no hay que dejarla escapar.

―Oh, lo sé… ―contestó Edward mientras sonreía tiernamente y me miraba con dulzura―. Voy a tener el privilegio de pasar el resto de mi vida junto con esta encantadora dama y créame que no la voy a dejar escapar.

Dios mío, pero ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre fuera tan buen actor? Hasta yo me había creído ese discursito tan convincente. Empezaba a preguntarme porqué demonios no estaba Cullen en Hollywood ganando millones en lugar de estar en un pueblecito recóndito del sur de los Estados Unidos junto con su compañera de trabajo y cuidando de vacas y gallinas.

―Me alegra oír eso ―dijo John.

―John, ¿no tenías que ver el partido? ―intervino la señora bajando la ventanilla del coche y asomando la cabeza―. Vamos, viejo carcamal, deja de molestar a esos encantadores jóvenes y mueve tu trasero flácido hasta aquí. Los congelados se van a echar a perder.

John puso los ojos en blanco. Era la típica pareja de ancianos en la que John era el dueño de la casa, pero realmente Molly era la que mandaba. Tuve que disimular una risita, me encantaba ese rol.

―Ahora mismo, Molly ―contestó John―. ¿Son nuevos en el pueblo?

―Acabamos de llegar ―dije―. Vamos a quedarnos una temporada.

―Me alegro mucho, entonces. Marfa es un lugar encantador para vivir. En fin, pasen un bonito día.

John nos dirigió una última sonrisa y se metió en el coche.

―Vaya, es agradable encontrar a gente simpática… ―dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta del piloto y se sentaba. Yo le imité.

Edward arrancó el motor, puso primera y condujo cuidadosamente por el aparcamiento para no atropellar a los peatones más rezagados, hasta que por fin alcanzamos la carretera que nos llevaba al rancho.

―He de decir que le tengo un poco de envidia a los matrimonios como el de John y Molly, ¿sabías? ―comentó Edward―. Seguramente habrán llevado una vida satisfactoria y llena de amor.

― ¿Amor? ―bufé―. No me hables del amor y de todas esas chorradas…

― ¿¡Por qué no? ―dijo él indignado

― No sé cuantas veces tengo que deciros a ti y a Rosalie que eso del "amor" no es más que una invención de Hollywood ―dije con naturalidad―. Es algo que los productores utilizan para ganar dinero.

Cullen apartó unos segundos la vista de la carretera y me miró con suspicacia. Debería haberme asustado por aquella acción, pero su control era tan perfecto y preciso que no me preocupé.

― ¿De verdad piensas así? En fin, todos soñamos con esa persona especial que aparece en nuestra vida y nos roba el corazón. Una persona con quien pasar el resto de nuestra vida y tener un final feliz…

―Veras, Edward, en realidad el corazón no es más que un órgano que bombea sangre y oxígeno por todo el cuerpo ―dije de carrerilla―. Nunca entenderé porqué algunas personas lo asocian al enamoramiento… Estudios científicos han demostrado que eso que tú llamas amor sólo dura entre dos y cinco años y que la atracción física y sexual se acaba tiempo después ―Cullen se rió―. Y bueno, tampoco entiendo eso del "final feliz". ¿Qué es eso exactamente?

―Bueno, ya sabes… Envejecer juntos, que uno muera y el otro no tarde en seguirle…

― ¿Qué más da? Al final vamos a acabar todos muertos.

―Ya lo sé, Swan, pero es el romanticismo. Romeo y Julieta, Cathy y Heathclif, Leonardo Dicaprio y Kate Winslet… Todas las grandes historias de amor acaban con la muerte de los dos protagonistas y les espera un mas allá de felicidad.

―No hay pruebas que demuestren eso del "más allá".

―Bueno, no todo en esta vida es creer en cosas que no tengas pruebas, Isabella. Por ejemplo, tú crees en mí, ¿no? Crees en que no te voy a fallar nunca y también crees que daría la vida por ti si fuera necesario, y no tienes pruebas, ¿no?

Vale, eso sí que me había conmovido. Sabía que todo aquello que decía era totalmente cierto. Mi confianza en él era ciega y eso era una verdad universal. Yo sabía que si él tuviera que interceptar una bala por mí, lo haría sin ningún tipo de titubeo. Me lo demostraba a diario.

―Pues… Bueno, sí, sí que las tengo ―balbuceé―. Nunca me has fallado y siempre has estado para mí e incluso apostaría que darías la vida por mí sin ningún problema…

Edward asintió, pero no comentó nada. El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio y cuando por fin llegamos al rancho, aparcamos en frente de la casa de Alice y Jasper. Nuestra pequeña amiga estaba saliendo de la casa y se dirigía hacia nosotros con un paso grácil y ligero.

― ¡Hola, chicos! ―dijo Alice ―. ¿Habéis comprado muchas cosas? ¡Espero que sí! ¡Estoy deseando verlo todo! Qué lástima no haberos podido acompañar…

―Bueno, otra vez será, Alice ―sonreí.

Edward y yo cogimos todas las bolsas y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de nuestros amigos para dejarlas con Alice encabezando la fila. Pasamos el vestíbulo y entramos por un pasillo estrecho que daba directamente a la cocina. Dejamos todas las cosas encima de la encimera.

―Hemos pensado hacer una barbacoa para almorzar, supongo que estaréis hambrientos después de todo el trajín de las compras ―dijo Alice muy acelerada―. Jasper es un experto en hacer hamburguesas y perritos. ¿Qué os parece? Después podemos salir a dar una vuelta por el rancho para enseñároslo. ¿Habéis traído ropa de baño? Si queréis podemos darnos un chapuzón en la piscina.

―Claro, pero ¿no estará Jazz muy ocupado? ―preguntó Edward.

―Jazz siempre lo está, pero seguro que no le importa tomarse el día libre por vosotros... En fin, ¿qué decís?

Mi "marido" y yo nos miramos, indecisos. Seguramente estaríamos pensando lo mismo: tendríamos que empezar a fingir ser un matrimonio desde aquel día y estaba pidiendo permiso para poder tocarme. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, que él me devolvió.

―Vale, Alice ―respondió Edward―. Estaremos encantados de acompañaros a esa barbacoa.

Alice dio gritito de felicidad y dio algunas palmaditas. Edward y yo reímos por su efusividad. Era tan fácil hacerla feliz…

― ¡Qué bien! ¡Hay tanto que hacer! –exclamó mientras abría la nevera―. Vamos, coged vuestras cosas y preparar vuestros bañadores. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Son las doce y quiero que estéis preparados en una hora.

―De acuerdo, pues en una hora estaremos aquí ―afirmé.

Edward y yo cogimos nuestra comida y salimos hacia nuestra casa/antiguo establo. No hablamos hasta que nos aseguramos de que Alice podía oírnos.

― ¿Estás segura de que te apetece darte un baño? ―preguntó Edward.

― Claro, ¿por qué no? Es Texas y hace calor. En Nueva York iríamos todavía con abrigo y bufanda, así que hay que aprovecharse.

―Sí, pero no lo decía por eso. En fin… ¿estás preparada para fingir ser un matrimonio?

―Oh, bueno... Sí, supongo que sí.

Caminamos los escasos metros que nos separaban de la casa de Alice y Jasper y cuando llegamos a la puerta, Edward sacó la pequeña llave del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y la abrió con una mano mientras que con las otras sostenía las compras. Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina y depositamos las pesadas bolsas en la mesa donde habíamos desayunado. Aún quedaban algunos restos de agua en el fregadero y me sonrojé al pensar en lo cerca que habían estado nuestros cuerpos esta mañana. Suspiré. Debía de dejar de comportarme como una colegiala. Era el primer día de muchos y si iba a actuar así diariamente sería mejor que me acostumbrara a su presencia. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo si provocaba esas sensaciones en mí?

Sacamos la comida y la distribuimos entre el frigorífico y la despensa. Cuando terminamos, Edward me habló.

― ¿Vas a entrar tu primero en el baño a cambiarte o lo hago yo?

―Entra tú ―contesté mientras guardaba las bolsas de plástico en el mueble debajo del fregadero―. Yo puedo cambiarme en el dormitorio.

―De acuerdo.

Edward salió de la cocina y enseguida lo seguí yo. Entré en la habitación y abrí la maleta buscando el bikini que me había traído. Hacía varios años que no lo usaba, ya que había estado tan absorbida por el trabajo que las vacaciones habían pasado a segundo plano. El bañador era bastante bonito y elegante, de color azul oscuro y con escote triangular y anudado al cuello. Tenía que admitir que era precioso, pero el inconveniente de que resaltaba mi demasiado mi piel, clara y pálida.

Decidí no darle más vueltas, así que me quité la ropa y me lo puse sin pensarlo mucho. Me miré al espejo y debía admitir que no me quedaba mal, pero era justo lo que me temía: hacía gran contraste con mi piel blanca como la leche. Me coloqué unas zapatillas y me puse un pequeño vestido de algodón color blanco y cogí una toalla que metí en un bolso enorme. También guardé algo de crema solar, las gafas de sol y un peine y me dirigí hacia el salón, donde Cullen me esperaba.

Casi me caigo de la impresión cuando le vi. Llevaba un bañador tipo bóxer de color verde oscuro y una camiseta blanca que marcaba su torso musculado. Sus piernas estaban estilizadas y sus brazos eran delgados y finos. Era, simplemente, perfecto.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sonrió.

― ¿Estás lista?

―Sí, ya estoy.

―Esto va a ser interesante…

―Oh, ya lo creo que sí ―me reí.

Era totalmente consciente de la energía sexual que trasmitía, pero debía ignorarlo. Tenía que hacerlo, a pesar de que era bastante complicado, pues en el momento que me cogió de la mano para encaminarnos hacia la casa de Alice y Jasper, mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y sentí un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal. Él permanecía en silencio.

La puerta de la vivienda estaba abierta, así que decidimos entrar. Atravesamos el salón, un par de habitaciones y un pasillo enorme hasta llegar por fin al gran patio trasero.

La piscina no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para nadar sin ningún problema. A su alrededor había una enorme alfombra de césped y una gran sombrilla que cubría una mesa con seis o siete sillas de madera. Junto a la piscina había cuatro tumbonas de color beige y pude observar que Alice se estaba echando crema bronceadora en su delgado cuerpo. Llevaba un bikini de color amarillo y su cintura estaba rodeada con un bonito pareo de color rojo. Jasper, por su parte estaba preparando la carne para la barbacoa. Él también llevaba puesto un bañador de color burdeos con unas líneas negras en la parte de la cintura.

― ¡Hola, chicos! ―dijo Alice―. ¿Os apetece daros un baño mientras Jazz prepara la carne?

―No tengo ni idea de cocina, pero preparando carne asada soy el mejor ―rió Jasper desde la barbacoa.

Todos soltamos una carcajada. Alice se quitó su pareo y de un salto se zambulló en la piscina. A los dos segundos asomó su cabeza y la sacudió.

― ¡El agua está buenísima! ―chilló―. ¡Venga, meteos! ―Y volvió a sumergir la cabeza y nadó como si fuera una sirena.

Edward fue el primero que reaccionó y se quitó la camiseta, dejándome casi sin aliento. Su cuerpo era algo que no podía ser descrito con palabras. Tenía los músculos bien marcados, aunque no de una manera exagerada y sus abdominales estaban muy trabajados; supuse que al trabajar en el FBI debía mantenerse en forma. No tenía sentido perseguir a criminales y asfixiarse por el camino.

― ¡Vaya, Edward! ―gritó Alice desde la piscina―. ¡Qué cuerpazo! Si no estuviera casada y no quisiera tanto a mi Jazz, te habría tirado los tejos…

― ¡Lo he oído, cariño! ―rió Jasper sin levantar la vista de las chuletas.

―¡Esa era la intención! ―respondió su mujer muerta de risa.

Mi "marido" se zambulló en la piscina con un salto de cabeza. Su onda expansiva fue tan grande que Alice fue empujada hasta la escalerilla. No me podía parar de reír.

― ¡Eres un bruto, Edward! —dije una vez hubo sacado la cabeza.

― ¿Bruto yo? ¿¡Cómo te atreves! ―dijo fingiendo indignación―. ¡Ven aquí y te demostraré lo contrario!

― ¡Ya verás!

Me quité el vestido blanco, dejándolo sobre una de las tumbonas y me zambullí en el agua. Al principio, el contraste entre el calor del ambiente y la temperatura del agua me hizo estremecer, pero en cuestión de segundos mi cuerpo se fue acostumbrando y sentí con placer el frescor del agua en cada poro de mi piel. Saqué la cabeza y me aparté el pelo mojado de la cara.

Una vez lo hice me encontré con la cara de Edward mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. Me aprisionó entre sus brazos y se acercó a mi oído a decirme algo

―Mojada estás muy sexy, Swan…

Estuve a punto de soltarle una burrada, pero me contuve porque Alice se acercaba hasta nosotros. Estuvimos un buen rato jugando los tres juntos como niños, hasta que Jasper nos llamó para almorzar.

Los cuatro nos salimos y nos secamos con las toallas. Mientras lo hacía, Edward no apartaba la vista de mí y me sentí bastante cohibida. Una vez algo menos mojados, nos sentamos en la mesa dispuestos a devorar las enormes hamburguesas y la fuente de patatas fritas que nos había servido Jasper.

―¡Jazz! ¿Cómo pretendes que nos comamos todo esto?

―Oh, vamos, Bella, tampoco es para tanto ―respondió éste―. En Texas nos gustan las cosas de gran tamaño.

― Somos el estado más grande del país, Bella, lo hacemos todo a lo grande ―asintió Alice con una risita.

Resignada, cogí mi hamburguesa con las dos manos y le di un bocado. Suspiré. Lo único que esperaba era salir viva y con mis arterias intactas de aquella estancia.

* * *

Hola amores míos! Os dejo con un capítulo más largo de lo esperado porque no sé si actualizaré pronto :( Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestra opinión. No os podéis imaginar lo mucho que me he reído escribiendo xD. El otro día estuve viendo un programa en la tele de españoles por el mundo en Texas (con mi adorada beta, lauramariecullen) y se nos ocurren ideas a montones, ya vereis. Aunque de momento no puedo escribir mucho, os prometo que os gustará ^^

Ay! Estoy nerviosa, histérica, agobiadísima y asustada por mis examenes. El 26 es mi primer examen, asi que desearme mucha suuuuuuerteeeeee. Un besito para MirCel y las demás frutillas que también andan de examenes (laurita, no dejes que la filo te domine, tu puedes! )

Un besazo a todas y gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestros favoritos. Os quiero! No os olvideis de mi, ¿vale? Muak


	11. Recuerdo cuando te conocí

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 10: Recuerdo cuando te conocí**

El almuerzo con Alice y Jasper fue tan divertido que no pudimos parar de reír en toda la hora. Hablamos de casi de todo y nos contaron cómo se conocieron un día en el que Alice fue a una fiesta en casa de su amiga Charlotte, a la cual también acudió Jasper, un buen amigo de la universidad. Según nos contaron, fue amor a primera vista. Casi nos morimos de la risa al escuchar cómo Alice se acercó a Jazz y sin decir una sola palabra se besaron del modo más apasionado y romántico del mundo, sin importarles estar rodeado de más de cincuenta personas. Desde aquel día se volvieron inseparables.

Edward y yo tuvimos que fingir un par de mimos y abrazos durante toda la comida, pero no me importó. Era dulce y cariñoso, y como decían por ahí, a nadie le amarga un dulce. Me dejaba hacer y él también parecía disfrutar cada vez que me cogía la mano o me acariciaba el pelo.

Después de almorzar, Edward y Jasper decidieron ver un partido de béisbol en la tele, así que Alice me llevó a dar una vuelta por el rancho y a enseñarme los caballos, aunque me obligó a ponerme unos vaqueros y unas botas que me prestó para caminar por el campo. Durante el camino hacia las caballerizas, me contó que tenían unos diez ejemplares y que ella se dedicaba a cuidarlos la mayor parte del día.

—Los caballos me transmiten una calma que pocas personas me dan ―explicó mientras abría el cerrojo para entrar en los establos. Le dio un empujón a la puerta y con la mano, me invitó a entrar―. Los animales son como las personas, tienen sentimientos y sufren si se les hace daño.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo en eso. Me gustaban más los animales que algunas personas. Al menos, los animales actuaban por instinto y sólo mataban por una buena razón: la supervivencia de la especie. ¿Qué razón podía tener un ser humano para quitarle la vida a otro? Durante mis años como investigadora del FBI había visto de todo, pero nunca había tenido un solo caso en el que un asesino acabara con la vida de una víctima únicamente por sobrevivir.

Un olor a serrín y a desinfectante me invadió cuando entramos. Lo primero que había era un pasillo no muy largo con varios compartimentos a lo largo de este y supuse que era allí donde guardaban a los caballos. Alice comenzó a andar y me hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

―Voy a presentarte a Hurley, mi favorito.

Abrió el primer compartimiento y dentro estaba el bonito caballo al que Alice llamaba Hurley. Su pelaje era marrón y tenía unos preciosos y profundos ojos negros. Su tamaño no era muy grande, supuse que no debía tener más de cuatro o cinco años. Alice se aproximó a él y acarició dulcemente el lomo del animal.

―Hola, bonito ―susurró Alice mirándolo con ternura―. ¿Qué tal estás hoy? Mira, te voy a presentar a una amiga, se llama Bella ―giró la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa―. Ha venido a conocerte.

Alice me hizo una señal para que me acercara y así lo hice. El caballo me miró a los ojos y mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. El animal me observaba, examinándome. Probablemente si hubiera sido una persona me habría sentido intimidad y violenta puesto que odiaba que me miraran fijamente, pero con Hurley era distinto. Se veía una criatura calmada y serena y empecé a comprender a Alice.

―La madre de Hurley murió en el parto hace ya cuatro años ―explicó mi amiga―. Él nació con una pata lastimada y todos querían sacrificarle; yo me negué en rotundo, por supuesto. Le vi algo en la mirada que me decía que debía vivir, que no había venido a este mundo solo para morir unas horas después. Le operamos la pata y desde entonces somos uña y carne.

Le acaricié la cabeza y el hocico y Hurley rebuznó de placer.

― ¡Le has gustado, Bella! ―dijo Alice con alegría.

― ¡Vaya! Pues es recíproco ―comenté sonriendo.

Alice soltó una carcajada y me dio un suave empujón para que saliéramos de la pequeña habitación en la que estaba Hurley.

―Normalmente uno de los primos de Jazz se encarga de venir todos los días para darles de comer, pero su mujer tiene cita con el médico y ha querido acompañarla ―dijo Alice ―. Si me ayudas, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

―Claro, no hay problema.

― ¡Genial! Vamos a por el pienso.

Mientras caminamos a lo largo del pasillo, eché un vistazo a los caballos. Algunos estaban tumbados, otros bebía agua y otros simplemente se encontraban de pie mientras espantaban algunas moscas con la cola. Tenía que admitir que eran unas criaturas muy bellas y tranquilas, y parecía que allí en el rancho los tenían muy bien cuidados. Conté siete, uno en cada parcela, y en una de los ellas había una yegua con dos potros.

Seguí a Alice hacia la despensa, donde había cientos de paquetes de lo que supuse sería el alimento de los caballos. Cogió uno de ellos con suma agilidad y me lo dio a mí; pesaba bastante, calculé que unos diez kilos.

― ¿Por dónde empiezo? ―pregunté indecisa.

―Por las primeras, yo me ocuparé del resto.

―Vale.

Me encaminé hacia las primeras parcelas y alimenté a dos caballos. Alice lo hacía con mucha más agilidad que yo, se notaba que estaba muy acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos. A continuación me acercó una manguera de agua y llené los bebederos hasta arriba. Cuando terminé mi faena, me sacudí las manos y esperé a Alice mientras ella terminaba de desinfectar a los caballos y cerrar la puerta de cada una de las celdas.

― ¡Bella! ―chilló Alice de emoción―. ¡Tengo una maravillosa idea! ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el rancho a caballo?

Acepté enseguida. La verdad es que en mi interior estaba deseando cabalgar sobre uno de los bonitos animales mientras el viento acariciaba mi cara. Era una de esas secretas fantasías de cuando niña, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de montar en uno. En Nueva York los caballos más cercanos eran los carruajes de Central Park para turistas y jóvenes enamorados en busca de un poco de intimidad.

Alice me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia una de las celdas que acababa de cerrar. la abrió y dio un empujón. Nos encontramos con una preciosa yegua de color blanco y me invitó a acercarme.

―Mira, esta es Emma ―dijo Alice cogiendo de las riendas al animal―. Es la yegua más mansa que tenemos, seguro que no te dará ningún problema.

―Esto… Alice, no tengo ni idea de montar a caballo ―murmuré temerosa.

― ¡Es muy fácil! Mira, ¿ves ese estribo? Tienes que apoyar el pie ahí. ¡Vamos! ―Me acerqué cuidadosamente y apoyé mi pie izquierdo en aquella pieza metálica y fría―. Vale, ahora agárrate bien a la silla de montar e impúlsate con fuerza, yo te ayudaré.

Hice lo que me dijo y pasé mi pierna derecha por el lomo del animal, sentándome a horcajadas. Al principio tuve que reconocer que estaba un poco incómoda, pero la sensación de estar montada en un animal tan bello y noble no tenía precio.

― ¡Es genial! ―reí.

― ¿A que sí? ―A Alice se le iluminó la cara―. Ahora, coge bien las riendas y ten cuidado de no caerte. Voy a ensillar a Hurley y enseguida vengo.

Me quedé quieta unos instantes sin moverme por miedo de incomodar a la yegua, acerqué mi mano a la cabeza del animal y le acaricié con suavidad. Emma reaccionó muy bien y agachó la cabeza para que lo siguiera haciendo. Suspiré aliviada de gustarle, no quería acabar en una silla de ruedas con la columna rota por culpa de una imprudencia. Pero ahora tenía un problema, ¿cómo haría para que se moviera?

Escuché las pisadas de un caballo, que supuse que serían propiedad Hurley, el favorito de Alice. Asomé un poco la cabeza y la vi montada encima del caballo y fundida en un enorme sombrero marrón oscuro de cowboy. Solté una risita, era tan típico…

―Una persona no es una auténtica texana si no lleva sombreros de cowboy ―dijo Alice adivinando mi expresión―. He traído una para ti, no creas que te vas a librar…

― ¿Para mí?

― ¡Claro! ―exclamó―. El sol pega fuerte hoy, ya me lo agradecerás después.

Levantó el brazo y vi un bonito y elegante sombrero de color negro adornado con una cadena plateada. Solté una carcajada.

―Es bonito, ¿eh? Ven y pruébatelo.

Miré a mi alrededor, incapaz de saber cómo hacer que Emma diera unos pasos hacia adelante. En las películas bastaba con dar una patada en el lomo para que el animal se moviera, pero ¿y si en vez de andar se asustaba y me dejaba caer? En esta ocasión, fue Alice la que soltó una carcajada sonora y musical.

―Bella, si lo que quieres es que camine, solo tienes que darle una pequeña patada. Entenderá qué pretendes.

Le hice caso y rocé mi pie con el lomo de Emma. La yegua me obedeció al instante y dio un par de pasos.

―¡Genial! ―dije―. ¿Y ahora como hago que pare?

―Empuja las riendas en tu dirección. ―Así lo hice y la yegua paró quieta―. ¡Muy bien, Bella! ¡Aprendes muy rápido!

―Reza para que no me caiga…

―¡No seas tonta! Lo estás haciendo muy bien y Emma es una yegua muy buena, no te dará ningún problema. Ahora ten esto. ―Me lanzó el sombrero y lo alcancé con suma agilidad, colocándomelo en un periquete―. ¡Estás guapísima, Bella! Edward se va a morir si te ve con eso puesto…

Solté una risita, nerviosa.

―Me ha visto con cosas peores, te lo puedo asegurar. ―Era verdad. Con los monos azules del laboratorio, por ejemplo. Pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir a ella.

Comenzamos a cabalgar de una manera suave y tranquila, supuse que sería que por mi inexperiencia. Pasamos por un gran campo de viñedos que alcanzaba hasta donde llegaba mi vista. Desde luego, los campos no tenía nada que envidiarle a los viñedos de Santa Bárbara, donde se cultivaba el mejor vino del país. Alice me contó que la pasión de Jasper por las viñas había sido herencia de su madre, quien sabía catar el vino mejor que nadie.

Después de los viñedos, seguimos paseando a lo largo de todo el rancho, pasando por los campos de trigo y luego por un precioso prado con amapolas y girasoles. Era un lugar de ensueño, mucho más bonito de lo que me había imaginado.

Habíamos estado paseando durante más de cuatro horas y estaba empezando a hacerse tarde. Alice era una persona encantadora con la que se podía charlar de cualquier cosa durante horas, era imposible cansarse de ella. Generalmente era una persona introvertida con la gente que conocía desde hacía poco tiempo, pero con ella todo era fácil y cómodo. Me alegraba de que hubiéramos cogido tanta confianza, ambas necesitábamos una amiga.

Estábamos tomándonos un descanso después de dejar a los caballos en los establos. Habíamos cogido un par de sándwiches y refrescos y estábamos haciendo un picnic cerca de la casa, debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el agua de la piscina estaba adquiriendo un color rojo oscuro y brillante.

―Jasper es un hombre adorable ―comenté mientras bebía un sorbo de agua.

―¡Oh, lo es! ―dijo Alice―. No puedo concebir un mundo sin él, ¿sabes? Es mi media naranja, mi alma gemela. Supongo que a ti te pasará lo mismo con Edward.

Me puse colorada, sin saber que responder, de modo que volví a beber un trago de mi refresco.

―Se os ve tan enamorados… Es maravilloso.

―Eh, si…

―Edward te adora, eres una chica muy afortunada ―suspiró soñadora―. No nos habéis contado como os conocisteis…

Pensé con rapidez. Era profesora de instituto, lo más lógico era que nos hubiéramos conocido allí, aunque la verdad distara bastante de la realidad. Recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que nos presentaron...

_Era una mañana soleada y fría en la ciudad de Nueva York. Aquel día estaba bastante ilusionada y feliz, ya que había sido contratada por el FBI como la nueva antropóloga forense en el departamento de homicidios. Tenía entendido que me habían asignado un compañero y estaba ansiosa por conocerlo. Me vestí con el traje de chaqueta más elegante que tenía y me apresuré a coger un taxi que me llevaría hacia aquel impoluto y majestuoso edificio gris perla en la Quinta Avenida. No pude negar que me sentí muy orgullosa de mí misma cuando le indiqué al taxista la dirección que tenía que tomar, era un auténtico miembro del FBI y no podía esperar a que me asignaran mi primer caso._

_Una vez llegué allí, en seguida me reuní con el que sería mi futuro jefe, con mis nuevos compañeros de laboratorio e incluso con la psicóloga de homicidios, una mujer condenadamente bella e intimidante pero, según tenía entendido, también una de las mejores del país. Conocí a todos excepto a mi compañero._

―_Maldita sea, ¿dónde estará Cullen? ―preguntó mi jefe, Carlisle, mientras miraba el reloj―. Se supone que tenía que estar aquí hace ya una hora._

―_Puede que esté haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio ―sugirió Ángela, la becaria del laboratorio._

―_O tal vez esté haciendo ejercicio con una de sus amiguitas ―comentó Emmet. Todos se rieron excepto Carlisle, que lo miró con desaprobación._

―_No está bien que hables así de Cullen, Emmet ―le riñó Rosalie―. Es un gran profesional, a pesar de ser ligero de cascos en lo que respecta a las mujeres, claro._

―_Ya está aquí ―anunció Carlisle. _

_Un hombre alto, espectacularmente guapo y con un traje de chaqueta de color negro azabache apareció por la puerta. Su pelo color castaño cobrizo estaba totalmente despeinado y sus brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y se abrieron sorprendidos._

―_Disculpad mi tardanza ―dijo con solemnidad. Su voz era ronca, pero a la misma vez dulce y aterciopelada―. He estado entretenido con un asunto. _

―_Ya te vale, Edward ―dijo Carlisle, visiblemente molesto―. Ven, deja que te presente a Isabella Swan, tu nueva compañera._

_Me dirigió una sonrisa arrebatadora mientras me ofrecía la mano. Yo se la cogí e instantáneamente sentí un cosquilleo recorrer todo mi cuerpo y noté como se me erizó el vello del brazo. _

―_Encantado de conocerte, Isabella ―dijo Edward._

―_I-igualmente… ―balbuceé. Dios, era tan intimidante. Rogaba al cielo actuar con naturalidad y sensatez ante semejante… hombre._

―_Me han hablado muy bien de ti, se ve que eres una persona trabajadora y competente ―volvió a decir Cullen._

―_S-si... ―volví a tartamudear. Él se rió con una risa burlona e hiriente que me hizo sentirme humillada. Me apostaba el cuello a que sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía en las mujeres y de repente comprendí el comentario de Emmet sobre sus "amiguitas". Seguro que era el típico hombre que conseguía que todas las mujeres besaran por donde pisaba. En seguida me enervé, no me iba a dejar amedrentar por ningún idiota mujeriego._

―_Espero que nos llevemos bien._

―_Dalo por hecho, Cullen ―solté―. He luchado mucho por este puesto y no voy a dejar que me despidan por llevarme mal con mi compañero._

_Todos se rieron, impresionados por lo que acababa de decir, incluido Edward. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le hablaran de un modo cortante y directo, pero si íbamos a trabajar juntos lo más sensato era que se acostumbrara a mi forma de ser._

―_Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos a una gatita asustada, ¿eh? ¿Nadie te ha enseñado a que ese no es modo de hablarle a una persona que acabas de conocer, Swan? ― dijo riéndose._

―_¿Y nadie te ha enseñado a ti el significado de la palabra "peine"? ―le desafié mirándole a los ojos. _

_Las carcajadas llenaron la habitación, pero Cullen permanecía impasible como si la cosa no fuera con él. No dejaba de mirarme sin parpadear, y bueno, yo me sentía incapaz de retirarle la mirada. _

_Carlisle nos dio una palmada en la espalda e intentó tranquilizar el ambiente._

―_Dios mío, Edward, nunca te he visto quedarte callado delante de una chica ―rió mi nuevo jefe. A continuación, se dirigió a mí―: Isabella, hemos hecho muy bien al contratarte. Eres la única que ha puesto a raya a Edward. _

―_Bienvenida al FBI, Isabella ―dijo Cullen con una sonrisa burlona―Esto promete ser muy interesante..._

―Tierra llamando a Bella… Houston, Houston, ¡tenemos un problema! —La voz aguda de Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación momentánea.

―Dios mío, estoy en las nubes ―contesté.

―Más allá, diría yo ―rió Alice―. Te estaba preguntando como os conocisteis tu marido y tú.

Mi cerebro empezó a maquinar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para no quedar en evidencia. Temí no ser rápida, a Edward se le daba bastante mejor eso de mentir y actuar. Para intentar pensar en unos segundos, mordí mi sándwich y bebí un sorbo de agua. Bueno, no se me daba bien eso de contar historias, de modo que intenté ajustarme a la realidad en la medida de lo posible.

―Bueno, nos conocimos hace años en el trabajo. Él era muy mujeriego y solía acostarse con todo lo que se le pusiera por delante y yo, bueno, no podía ni verlo a tres kilómetros a la redonda...

Alice soltó una carcajada y yo me mordí al labio para no reírme. Era mi venganza personal hacia Edward por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para mantener su bragueta cerrada.

―Apuesto a que cuando te vio, cambió completamente.

―Al principio pretendía darme celos, ¿sabes? Y no hacía más que sacarme de quicio… ¡Era tan irritante! Me seguía a todos lados, me llamaba veinte veces al día, e incluso varias veces se presentó en mi casa con un ramo de flores. ¡Era un auténtico acosador!

―Qué mono…

―Para nada, casi me hace pedir una orden de alejamiento. ―Alice se rió dando unas palmadas―. En serio, ¿eh? Era un auténtico pesado… Aunque debo admitir que me sentía un poco halagada por su comportamiento, era el único hombre que había tratado de ganarse mi corazón con tanta insistencia…

―Pues sí que te resistías, ¿eh? No sé cómo pudiste aguantar tanto…

―Entonces un día hizo algo que me conmovió. Por lo visto me había oído decir que mi grupo de música favorito eran The Beatles y un día me lo encontré en mi casa guitarra en mano, cantando la canción _Across the Universe… _Imagínate mi cara de sorpresa.

― ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad hizo eso?

―Y tanto. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta que no merecía la pena seguir haciéndole sufrir así, así que decidí darle una oportunidad y acepté salir a cenar con él.

―Con los tíos es bueno hacerse de rogar ¿sabes? No servirle todo en bandeja. ¡Así no nos toman en serio! Tu actitud me parece tan acertada… ―dio un gran suspiro―. A mí me hubiera costado confiar en él después de todo el historial amoroso. Aunque bueno, viendo como Edward te mira…

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

― ¿Cómo me mira?

― ¿No te das cuenta? Edward te mira con adoración. Se nota que estáis súper enamorados.

―Ya ―dije no muy convencida―. Bueno, se supone que es mi marido, ¿no?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

―Es algo más que eso. Es una relación que va más allá del simple marido-mujer, sois compañeros, cómplices. Realmente he visto a pocas parejas tan compenetradas como vosotros, ¿sabes? Hacéis cosas que no os dais cuenta para beneficiar al otro, por ejemplo, cuando estáis en la mesa, Edward siempre te llena el vaso con agua en cuanto se queda vacío. O tú le pasas la servilleta en cuanto notas que se ha manchado o está a punto de hacerlo. Es una conexión casi mística, espiritual.

Asentí dándole la razón. No me había dado cuenta nunca, pero Edward tenía muchísimos detalles conmigo que yo no daba importancia entre los que se incluían, claro está, lo que me había comentado Alice. Me dio miedo que fuera tan observadora, sólo llevábamos un par de días en Texas y ya había sacado esas conclusiones... ¿Qué demonios pensaría de nosotros cuando lleváramos un mes? Nos íbamos que tener que poner a trabajar con esa "conexión mística y espiritual" que había deducido Alice. Nada podía salir mal.

Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y propuse a Alice volver con nuestras respectivas parejas. Ella, deseosa de ver a su Jazz, aceptó en seguida, y una vez estuvimos en la casa me di cuenta de que Edward ya se había marchado a nuestro establo/casa. No quise interrumpir a la feliz pareja, así que decidí dejarles su espacio. Me apetecía darme una ducha y relajarme.

Cuando abrí la puerta, encontré la estancia sola y vacía. Me extrañé, ¿dónde estaría?

― ¿Edward? ―le llamé

No me contestó, pero a cambio escuché una suave voz que cantaba desde la ducha que me llamaba como un canto de sirenas, así que me aproximé hacia la puerta del baño. Apoyé mi oído y reconocí instantemente la canción que estaba tarareando. Era _Can't help falling in love with you_ de Elvis Presley.

―_Wise men say only fools rush in but I can't help falling in love with you … _

Su voz era tan melodiosa y dulce que me quedé embelesada, y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y un Edward semidesnudo apareció ante mis ojos. Su torso estaba completamente mojado y su pelo caía desordenado por su frente. Por fortuna su cintura estaba cubierta por una toalla de color rojo. Menos mal, no tenía ninguna gana de ver al pequeño Edward aquella noche.

Un momento.

¡¿Aquella noche? ¿Eso quería decir que sí quería verlo _otra_ noche? Dios. Debía apartarme ya a menos que me lanzara encima de mi compañero como una gata salvaje. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?

― ¿Disfrutando de la vista, Swan? ―rió Edward―. ¿Ves algo que quisiera probar?

―Yo… Yo… Lo siento…

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos y alejar a Edward de ellos, cosa que me resultó complicada pues no paraba de mirarme con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios rojos y carnosos que tenían pinta de… "Ya basta, Bella. Es tu compañero, deja de pensar en él como si fuera un semental o algo así" pensé.

Decidí volver a lanzarle uno de mis dardos envenenados.

― ¿Qué haces ahí quieto como un pasmarote? ¿Piensas quedarte parado toda la noche?

Él soltó una carcajada.

―Pues pensaba ir a coger mi ropa, pero tú me impides el paso. Te daría un empujón para apartarte, pero mis instintos caballerescos me impiden hacerlo.

¡Gol de Edward!

―Eh… Vale, perdona, yo… No me había dado cuenta.

Decidí salir corriendo hacia mi habitación y en cuanto estuve allí, me tumbé en la cama y me coloqué las manos encima de la cara. Intenté quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Edward mojado y semidesnudo, pero fracasé estrepitosamente. A partir de ahora, debería establecer ciertas normas de convivencia con él y la primera de ellas tendría que ser prohibir el pasearse desnudos por la casa, por mucho que me alegrara la vista. Pero no, no podía ser, mi libido estaba incrementándose de una manera inconfesable y no podía dejarme llevar por ese monstruo que crecía en mi interior, a pesar de que me moría de ganas de bajarle los pantalones.

No. Edward Cullen no pasaría por mi cama nunca. Los compañeros no hacen eso…

¿Verdad?

* * *

Hola chicas!

Pues estoy aquí de vuelta después de mucho tiempo. Os pido perdón por tardar, en serio, pero es que ahora mismo mi prioridad es aprobar y no tengo el tiempo libre que quisiera. ¡Espero que lo entendáis! Ahora mismo son las 0.30 aquí en España y en menos de doce horas estaré examinándome de mi próximo examen, ¡Deseadme suerte!

Bueno, quería mandarle un besazo a mis frutillas, como siempre: **LauraS** (porque esperar la cola del INEM juntas es sinónimo de amistad verdadera), **LauraB** (haré que te pongas un vestido escotado, lo juro), **Cris** (sabes ya lo que cuentan en la capital? sabes ya lo que cuentan por ahí?), **Vero **(que no Nica ¬¬) e **Inés** (esperamos que tu mapa del viajero canario se haga realidad).

Y todas las que me seguís, solo me queda decir GRACIAS por perder un ratito de vuestras vidas para leer las tonterías que escribe una loca.

Un besazo a todas y hasta muy pronto!


	12. Celesta

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la gloriosa señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Capítulo 11: Celesta**

― Vamos Bella, es hora de levantarse ― la voz de Edward sonaba lejana como en un sueño, de modo que no hice caso. Estaba agotada y tenía agujetas en las ingles del día anterior. Lo último que me apetecía era levantarme y aguantarle.

―Isabella, venga ―noté una suave sacudida en mi hombro y me zafé con rudeza.

―Déjame en paz, Edward.

―Isabella Marie Swan como no te levantes en menos de diez segundos, pienso vaciarte un cubo de agua encima. Sabes que lo haré.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente encontrándome con la cara de Edward a pocos centímetros. Conocía demasiado a Cullen como para saber que él pocas veces avisaba antes de actuar, así que decidí no tentar más a la suerte. Me sonrió con picardía y me destapó.

―Siempre funciona. ―dijo con suficiencia.

―Eres un cretino ―murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.

―Lo sé y me adoras por eso… ―sonrió.

―Es muy temprano ―dije con voz ronca― ¿Qué quieres?

―Recordarte que has quedado con Alice a las 9, y ya son las 8 y media.

― ¡Mierda, es verdad! ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

―Estás tan mona cuando duermes que me daba pena ―dijo con naturalidad mientras se encogía de hombros.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que cualquiera otra mujer se habría sonrojado o sencillamente no podría haberse resistido a ese piropo enviado por Edward, pero era de esperar. Estaba tan acostumbrada a él que ni siquiera me lo tomaba en serio, a pesar que no podía negar que emitía un magnetismo sexual increíble. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y me levanté de un salto. Cogí los primeros vaqueros y camiseta que ví en el armario y me apresuré al baño dispuesta a darme una ducha rápida. No podía creer el despiste que había tenido. Había quedado con Alice para ayudarla con los establos, como era lo normal de todos los días y tenía la sensación de que ella era una de esas personas que detestan esperar.

Me sequé el pelo con rapidez y me dirigí a la cocina para devorar el desayuno. Desde que estábamos en Texas, Edward había tomado la costumbre de levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno. Yo le insistía en que no era necesario, que yo era perfectamente capaz de prepararlo por mí misma, pero no había manera de convencerlo, y en mi interior me encantaba que tuviera tantos detalles conmigo. Pero claro, eso era algo que jamás iba a admitir en voz alta. Al menos, no a él.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, mi marido de pega estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico y dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café. Antes estaba medio dormida y realmente no me había parado a deleitarme con el aspecto tan sexy de Edward recién levantado. Estaba enfundado en su pijama favorito, azul con rayas, y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas que dejaba entrever unos músculos bien formados y ejercitados.

Me fijé que en mi lado de la mesa había un plato con una pila de tostadas y una taza de café humeante junto a él.

― ¿Cómo es que no has preparado tortitas? ―pregunté mientras untaba mi tostada con mantequilla.

―Me he levantado un poco más tarde y no me ha dado tiempo…―sonrió― ¿No te gustan mis tostadas?

―Oh sí, mucho ―mordisqueé la esquina de mi tostada― Es sólo que me esperaba tortitas.

Edward se rió.

―Pero si las comiste ayer, ¿nunca te cansas?

― ¿De tus tortitas? Ni hablar.

Edward se volvió a reír con ternura mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro. Me sonrojé y devolví la vista a las tostadas. No quería que pensara de mí que era la típica mujer caprichosa devora-tortitas.

―Te tengo muy mal acostumbrada…

―Y tanto ―asentí con la cabeza― No sé qué será de mí cuando volvamos a Nueva York.

―Yo tampoco.

Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos, serio y con una expresión imposible de descifrar. Sus ojos y los míos no se apartaban, como hipnotizados. Fue un momento de comunicación sin palabras: él iba a echar de menos hacerme tortitas tanto como yo comérmelas. Pero era algo más que eso, algo más fuerte y profundo. Vivir con él era tan fácil y natural como respirar. Iba a echar muy duro volver a mi solitario y pequeño apartamento de Manhattan, y eso que yo solía ser una persona que amaba su independencia y soledad. Antes de vivir con Edward, claro. Sacudí la cabeza, negándome a pensar estupideces. Sabría el cielo cuánto tiempo tendríamos que vivir en la soleada y calurosa Texas.

Después de desayunar me despedí fugazmente de Edward y me dirigí hacia casa de Alice y Jasper. Según me había contado Alice, Jazz iba salido del pueblo. La puerta estaba abierta y me animé a entrar.

―¿Alice? ¿Dónde estás?

Al no obtener respuesta decidí caminar unos metros más e ir en busca de mi amiga. Escuché la televisión del salón y pensé que mi amiga se había despistado y había olvidado nuestra cita. La puerta estaba entre abierta, así que la empujé con cuidado, temiendo encontrarme con algo inesperado. Alice se encontraba tumbada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, todavía en pijama y cubierta con una manta, aunque no parecía estar durmiendo profundamente. Supuse que estaría enferma, así que me acerqué hacia ella y le toqué el hombro con suavidad.

― Alice, cielo, ¿estás bien?

Mi amiga abrió los ojos aturdida y se incorporó no sin cierta dificultad.

― ¡Oh, Bella! Qué susto me has dado.

― Perdona. ―me disculpé sentándome a su lado― No quería despertarte, pero pensaba que habíamos quedado.

―Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero no voy a poder ir contigo hoy. ― lamentó― Me encuentro fatal.

―¿Estás enferma? ―pregunté preocupada. Coloqué el dorso de mi mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura. Su frente estaba sudorosa y algo caliente, pero según mis pobres conocimientos médicos no notaba una temperatura muy alta― Bueno creo que no es fiebre, pero quizás sí algunas décimas.

― Creo que la cena de anoche me sentó como un tiro y mi estómago está sufriendo las consecuencias. He vomitado todo el desayuno.

―Oh, vaya… ¿necesitas algo? ―ofrecí― Puedo bajar al pueblo en un momento y traerte lo que sea.

― Gracias, pero Jazz ya me ha traído algunas medicinas.

― Vale ¿Qué hago, entonces?

―Pues hace un rato vino Joseph, el encargado del rebaño de vacas ―explicó― Necesita ayuda, pero no sé exactamente en qué. ¿Te importa echarles una mano? No creo que yo esté en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio.

― Perfecto ―dije levantándome de un salto, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla― Luego vendré a verte, ¿vale? Cuídate.

―Lo haré ―sonrió Alice― Gracias, cariño.

Salí de casa de Alice en dirección hacia los establos y caminé los escasos 50 metros que lo separaban. En la puerta de los establos estaba Joseph, el administrador de la finca, con pinta de estar muy angustiado pues no dejaba de tocarse su larga barba blanca mientras daba algunas órdenes a un mozo del establo. En cuanto me vio, esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se despidió del chico con el que hablaba.

―Bella, qué alegría verte. ―dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla― No sabes la que se está liando con Celesta.

―¿Celesta?

Me empujó suavemente por la cintura y caminamos hacia el interior del establo. Un olor penetrante a pienso mezclado con desinfectante me invadió. Justo a la izquierda había una hilera de vacas todas conectadas a lo que supuse sería un aparato para ordeñar leche. Joseph me llevo al final de la estancia, donde había un par de chicos intentando agarrar a una vaca enorme y de color marrón tierra. El animal parecía no estar muy por la labor de colaborar con los mozos.

―Está es Celesta.

―Ya veo…. ¿Qué le pasa?

―La condenada no se deja inseminar. ―dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

―Oh, inseminar…. ―asentí― Bueno, yo podría intentarlo si hace falta. No me importa.

Joseph me miró con suspicacia y los mozos soltaron una risita. Yo enarqué la ceja. ¿Qué problema había? ¿Acaso consideraban que no podía hacerlo solo por ser mujer y vivir en ciudad?

―¿Sabes acaso como se insemina a una vaca? ―quiso saber Joseph.

―No, ni idea, pero tú me dirás qué debo hacer, ¿no?

―Bella, cielo ¿estás segura? ―preguntó Joseph

―Claro, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ―respondí

―Está bien, te enseñaré como se hace, pero antes tienes que prepararte porque vas a ponerte perdida.

Me hizo una señal para que le siguiera y acto seguido se acercó a una caja y cogió dos pares de guantes enormes, lanzándome un par de ellos. Después abrió un pequeño armario y cogió unas botas de goma negra muy parecidas a las que usaba para las escenas de los crímenes. Me puse todo con rapidez, sorprendiéndome de que los guantes alcanzaran taparme hasta los hombros, y dirigí la vista hacia Joseph. El hombre se acercó al animal, que no cesaba de emitir ruidos de ansiedad y desesperación. Me estremecí. ¿Qué iba a hacerle a la pobre? Parecía que iban a torturarla de la más cruel de las formas.

Joseph se colocó justo detrás de Celesta y a continuación introdujo su mano por el trasero del animal, el cual chilló con más angustia aún. Abrí los ojos, horrorizada. ¡Estaban violando a la pobre vaca! ¡No me extrañaba que no pudiera dejar de gritar, el animalito ya se olía lo que iban a hacerle! ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera prestado a eso?

― ¿Qué demonios…qué… qué le hacéis? ―balbuceé.

―¿Asustada, Bella? ―sonrió Joseph

―Eh…bueno, solo estoy un poco sorprendida.

―Bien, ya está lista ―dijo Joseph mientras retiraba la mano― En primer lugar, hay que preparar a la vaca para que reciba el esperma. Después Bella, tendrás que introducirle una cánula y una jeringa por la vagina y vaciar todo el contenido dentro. Una vez lo hayas hecho, tendrás que desinfectar la zona con alcohol. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? ¿Te ha quedado claro?

―Creo que sí.

Joseph asintió con la cabeza y uno de los mozos le pasó la jeringa del tamaño de un brazo humano con el esperma en su interior. Suspiré, intentando darme fuerzas. Me dije a mí misma que no sería para tanto, que mi trabajo en el FBI era mil veces peor, que había sido capaz de ver restos humanos en condiciones horribles. Al fin y al cabo, era solo un animal, ¿no? Un animal enorme y pesado, pero animal a fin de cuentas. No podía ser más inteligente que un ser humano. Agarré la jeringa con decisión y seguí las instrucciones que me daba Joseph.

En realidad, no era una tarea tan complicada. Me situé detrás de la vaca e introduje el principio de la jeringa con cuidado en su cavidad. El animal no paraba de moverse, a pesar de que tenía a varios mozos sujetándola y yo intente acariciarle la cabeza con la mano que me quedaba libre para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso la vaca mugió aún con más fuerza y me embistió una coz en mi estómago con todas sus fuerzas que me hizo caer justo en un charco lleno de lodo, manchándome los pantalones y las botas.

El golpe me dolió e intenté mantener la calma ante las risitas burlonas y las bromas de los mozos. Si aquellos idiotas supieran las mil cosas peores que había heho

― ¿Estás bien? ―rió Joseph ofreciéndome su mano, que cogí rápidamente. Me puse en pie con agilidad e intente sacudir en vano las manchas ― Vas a tener que darte una buena ducha cuando llegues a casa.

―Ya veo. ―dije malhumorada. Bastante molesta estaba ya con las bromitas de los chicos como para que encima tuviera que reírse de mí.

―No te preocupes, Bella ―sonrió Joseph― Lo has hecho bastante bien, mucho mejor que alguno de estos imbéciles en su primer día ―les echó una mirada furiosa que hizo que los chicos se callaran al instante― ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? Entenderé si no te atreves.

―Claro que me atrevo ―dije muy digna. ―Trae esa jeringa.

Suspiré y me volví al animal mientras los otros la sujetaban. "Vamos Celesta, dentro unos meses vas a tener un precioso ternerito. Sé una buena y déjate hacer. Las chicas nos tenemos que apoyar entre nosotras, ¿o no?" pensé.

Introduje con extremo cuidado la jeringa y empujé con suavidad hasta el final de su cavidad. Después, liberé todo el líquido y procedí a sacar la jeringa con la misma suavidad. Uno de los mozos me acercó un poco de alcohol puro para desinfectar la zona. Increíblemente, el animal no se movió ni un milímetro, supuse que la otra vez se había tomado su venganza y ya se había tranquilizado.

―¡Lo has hecho genial! ―aplaudió Joseph.

―Ha costado lo suyo ―resoplé. Miré mi cuerpo lleno de lodo y barro y gemí ― ¿Necesitáis algo más de mi? ¿Alguna vaca rebelde por ahí que necesite ser inseminada?

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

―No, de momento no. ―sonrió uno de los mozos―Pero te llamaremos si otra vaca se nos resiste.

―Antes prefiero comerme un escarabajo vivo, gracias.

De nuevo todos los presentes rieron a carcajadas, incluida yo. Suspiré. Aunque había sido una experiencia de lo más humillante, no podía negar que me había reído de lo lindo y había merecido la pena la patada de la maldita vaca. Me despedí de los mozos y de Joseph y me dirigí a la casa, dispuesta a darme el baño de burbujas más reconfortante de mi vida y a comer algo rápido. No podía creer que fuera la 1 de la tarde ya, y estaba muerta de hambre. Me pasé por casa de Alice y Jasper y mi amiga no podía parar de reír mientras le contaba mi experiencia como fecundadora de vacas, aunque después me agradeció el hecho de haberle librado de esa tarea.

―Francamente, Bella, no creo que hubiera podido hacer eso ―dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de bebida isotónica que le había traído un par de horas antes Jasper―Vivo en un rancho y me he acostumbrado ya, pero en el fondo soy una chica de ciudad. Hay muchas cosas que aún no domino del todo.

Alice tenía mejor color, no estaba tan pálida como esa mañana, pero aun tenía los ojos vidriosos de los esfuerzos de vomitar. No había conseguido mantener ningún alimento en el estómago, de modo que no tenía más remedio que estar a base de suero. Sentí mucha pena por ella. A una persona que adoraba tanto comer, seguir una dieta tan estricta no iba a resultarle nada fácil.

Decidí dejar descansar a mi amiga, deseosa de llegar a la casa para relajarme. Una vez abrí la puerta me di cuenta que estaba sola, cosa que agradecí profundamente, ya que necesitaba un momento de soledad y tranquilidad.

Según me había contado Alice, Edward había ido con Jasper y un par de los mozos de cuadras para negociar la fabricación de unos vinos de primera calidad con las uvas que crecían en el rancho. Estaba bastante asombrada con el trabajo tan arduo que conllevaba administrar un rancho y afortunadamente Jasper tenía unos colaboradores fieles y trabajadores que había servido a la familia durante toda la vida.

Edward, a pesar de no tener ni idea de cómo hacer negocios, aprendía muy rápido y estaba encantado con lo que hacía. Además, según me había comentado, Jasper y él habían cogido bastante confianza en el poco tiempo que llevábamos, en parte debido al gran recibimiento que nos habían otorgado. Jasper era una persona tranquila, prudente y madura, y eso iba acorde con la forma de ser de mi marido de pega. Él detestaba a la gente inmadura e ignorante.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación para elegir la ropa, decidiéndome por un vestido de color amarillo claro. El calor era cada vez más sofocante en Texas, de modo que tendría que ponerme algo ligero para no morir abrasada por el sol. Una vez entré en el cuarto de baño, el olor varonil de Edward permanecía como si se acababa de marchar. Su neceser de color marrón oscuro estaba situado encima del lavabo, justo al lado del mío. Sentí un gran impulso de abrirlo, aunque rápidamente me reprendí a mi misma por ello. ¿Quién era yo para invadir su intimidad?

Después de darme un baño relajante con sus respectivas burbujas, me preparé un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete. Sabía que no era un almuerzo en condiciones, pero no tenía ni idea si Edward iba a aparecer para comer y mis dotes como cocinera eran nulas.

Tuve que admitir que tener mis momentos de soledad me daba tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No tenía ni idea que podría estar pasando en Nueva York. Tampoco que podía haber dicho Carlisle ante nuestra misteriosa desaparición, aunque tenía la sospecha que habría tenido que mentir descaradamente a nuestros compañeros: era demasiado arriesgado que alguien más supiera la verdadera razón de nuestra ausencia. Echaba de menos eso de resolver crímenes, pero me había adaptado con bastante rapidez a la vida rural, mejor incluso que lo yo esperaba. Y luego estaba el hecho de que compartir casa con Edward no era tan terrible como yo había pensado al principio. Era incluso hasta placentero, obviando el hecho de lo asquerosamente sexy que era, claro, y lo mucho que revolucionaba mis hormonas. Suspiré. Cada vez que pensaba en su torso desnudo o su calidez me sentía como si estuviera en un horno a 200 grados centígrados.

Sacudí mi cabeza de pensamientos obscenos, al final y al cabo, no iba a conseguir nada excepto frustrarme aun más. Decidí sentarme en el sofá a ponerme a leer y olvidar un rato la realidad.

Me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida cuando escuché la ducha. Me incorporé Miré hacia la ventana y me percaté que estaba oscureciendo. ¡Dios mío había dormido muchísimo! El calor de la tarde debió de haberme atontado bastante, pues no me acordaba del momento en el que había entrado en brazos de Morfeo.

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta del baño dejando ver a un Edward perfectamente vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla de mangas cortas. Al verme, soltó una carcajada.

―Joseph me ha contado tu aventura con la vaca.

Mi cara se volvió roja con fiereza.

―Calla, no me lo recuerdes. Ya me he humillado bastante para el resto de mi vida.

Edward se sentó a mi lado. Tenía el pelo chorreando y unas gotas de agua me llegaron al brazo. Me removí incómoda ante su cercanía. El olor a champú mezclado con su olor estaba empezando a nublar mis sentidos y eso era algo que no me podía permitir.

―Quiero saberlo todo ―dijo entusiasmado sin dejar sin sonrisa.

Comencé a narrarle el episodio y tenía la sensación de estar contándole el chiste más gracioso del universo porque no dejaba de reírse a carcajadas, sin dejar de sostenerse las costillas. Tuve que reconocer que me encantaba verlo morirse de risa, aunque fuera por una cosa tan vergonzosa.

―Es lo más cómico que he oído en mi vida. ―dijo entrecortadamente mientras dejaba de reírse― Hubiera pagado un millón de dólares por ver eso.

―Lo siento, pero por encima de mi cadáver.

―¡Vamos, no es para tanto! Tómatelo como una experiencia que contar a tus nietos.

―En fin, que le vamos a hacer. ―suspiré y decidí cambiar de tema― Bueno, ¿qué tal tu día?

―Interesante, a decir verdad ―dijo Edward― Los empresarios de Texas son incluso hasta más duros y exigentes que los de Nueva York. Según Jasper, en Nueva York es fácil convencer a los peces gordos de hacer negocios que tienen una rentabilidad segura. Pero aquí…pfff .Hemos tenido cinco reuniones con cinco empresas distintas y hemos tenido que bajarnos los pantalones para que accedieran a una cata de vinos.

―¿Hubo suerte?

―A la quinta fue la vencida. Al parecer es una empresa pequeña y han aceptado nuestra oferta.

―Genial, entonces.

―¿Tienes hambre? He pensado algo. ―preguntó con gran misterio.

―Oh pues ahora que lo dices, sí. ―respondí. ―La verdad es que he comido bastante mal.

―¿El qué has comido?

―Pues…un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete ―confesé un poco avergonzada. Edward, consciente de mi poca afición hacia la cocina, se rió.

―Ay, Bella, no puedo dejarte sola, ¿eh? ¿Cómo demonios te alimentabas en Nueva York?

―Fácil: pedía chino. O me hacía ensaladas

Volvió a reír.

―¿Pensabas vivir toda la vida a base de ensaladas?

―Bueno, tenía la esperanza de casarme algún día con un cocinero profesional.

―Pues entonces menos mal que sé cocinar…―dijo entre risas moviendo la cabeza― Bueno mira, he pensado que podríamos hacer un pequeño picnic dentro del rancho. Aún hay lugares que no has visto.

Sonreí. La verdad es que me parecía un plan perfecto dado que Alice y Jasper no iban a poder acompañarnos aquella noche.

―Me parece estupendo. ¿Hacemos sanwiches?

― Ya los tengo hechos ―dijo Edward guiñándome el ojo― Sabía que dirías que si.

Eso me sorprendió.

―¿Cómo lo sabías?

―Bueno, dado que Alice está enferma y no puede salir de casa, me imaginé que no te apetecería quedarte viendo la tele. ―ante mi repentina mudez, siguió hablando― Aunque bueno, también cabía la posibilidad de que no te apeteciera o estuvieras cansada de tu lucha contra Celesta, así que decidí arriesgarme.

―¿Tan transparente soy? ―pregunté más a mí misma que a él. Estaba preocupada porque no quería que notase mi atracción tan puramente sexual hacia su persona. En cambio, él se rió.

―No eres transparente, Bella. Simplemente te conozco y soy observador, nada más. ―volvió a reír―Bueno, lo tengo todo preparado, ¿vamos?

―Claro

Me peiné los mechones que tenía suelto de la coleta y Edward y yo nos dispusimos a salir. Estuvimos caminando en silencio cómodo, ambos admirando el atardecer que pronto daría paso a la puesta de sol. Me llevó por un camino que desconocía, tal y como él había presupuesto. Seguimos caminando unos veinte minutos más hasta que paramos justo en frente de un pequeño lago.

―¿Dónde demonios estamos?

―Casi llegando a los límites del rancho. Jasper me llevó aquí hace un par de días, por lo visto en ese pequeño lago se bañaba su familia cuando eran pequeños. Después pasó a ser parte del ayuntamiento y no les dejaron ir más, aunque de vez en cuando él y Alice tienen sus pequeñas escapaditas románticas.

Sonreímos. Esos eran Alice y Jasper.

―Es precioso. ―susurré observando el paisaje tan acogedor.

―Lo es… Bueno, será mejor que comamos algo.

Edward saco un mantel de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Después de extenderlo por el césped, le ayudé a colocar los bocadillos y las copas. A continuación, saco un botella de vino y me sirvió.

―Prueba esto ―dijo mientras me pasaba la copa―No se le compara ni con un buen vino francés.

Pegué un sorbo y tuve que reconocer que era uno de los mejores vinos que había probado en mi vida. No era una gran experta en vinos, pero sabía lo suficiente como para distinguir un sabor original y distinto.

― Me encanta ―sonreí. Edward me sirvió más hasta llenarme la copa ―No querrás emborracharme para acostarte conmigo, ¿no?

Edward soltó una carcajada con chulería.

―No creo que haga falta emborracharte para eso, nena.

Pegué otro sorbo al vino y me bebí más de media copa de golpe. Decidí empezar a comer el sándwich de queso que Edward había preparado para mí, y él me imitó.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras comíamos. Tras zamparnos los sándwiches, Edward recogió los restos y los metió en la mochila, dejando el vino y las dos copas. Ambos nos tumbamos en el mantel, muy pegados el uno con el otro, mientras admiramos el maravilloso paisaje que teníamos a nuestro alrededor.

No podía describir la sensación tan agradable que tenía en esos momentos. Quería quedarme en aquel lugar para siempre, con Edward. Me sentía muy feliz y le escuchaba atentamente mientras me contaba algunas anécdotas de su día y pegaba sorbos a mi copa de vino.

No sabía si era porque el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto, por el dulce sabor afrutado de la bebida o por el ambiente relajado y feliz que estábamos viviendo, pero de repente sentí un deseo irrefrenable de besarle. Me fijé en sus labios. Estaban rosados y brillantes, supuse que por el vino. Era incapaz de pensar con claridad en ese momento, de modo que me incorporé sobre un codo para no cometer ninguna locura. No contaba con que él se colocaría incluso más pegado de lo que estábamos. Me miró con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro.

―Estás guapísima con ese vestido

Solté una risita nerviosa.

―Deja de hacerme la pelota, Edward, no conseguirás llevarme a la cama así.

― Vaya, yo que pensaba que estabas a punto de caramelo…

Me sonrojé y él me acarició la cara.

―Sonrojada estás preciosa.

― Soy una chica difícil. Y somos compañeros de trabajo, te recuerdo

―Lo sé, pero aquí somos marido y mujer.

― Es un matrimonio fictio.

Edward sonrió sin dejar de mirarme los ojos. Me cogió la copa y la dejó junto a la suya encima del mantel. Después me cogió por los hombros, colocando sus manos en mi cuello. Mi respiración se aceleró y casi no podía recordar mi nombre ni que hacíamos allí. Edward se acercó a mi cara, dispuesto a besarme a sabiendas que yo no podía resistirme dado mi estado. Maldito idiota, pues sí que era inteligente. De todas maneras, no iba a desperdiciar un beso suyo ni por todo el oro el mundo.

Sus labios rozaron los míos, provocando una oleada de placer en todo mi cuerpo. Estaba tan excitada que moví la pierna, golpeando sin querer las copas, de modo que estas cayeron sobre el mantel, vertiendo el líquido y bañándolo todo de un color rojo sangre. No sé qué pasó entonces, fue como si recuperara de golpe la cordura. Me separaré instintivamente y él emitió un gruñido de frustración.

―Mierda ―murmuró

―Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Se está haciendo tarde.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Mejor dicho, lo que iba a hacer. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Cómo sería la sensación de probar sus labios? Suspiré. Por muchas ganas que tuviera, sabía que íbamos a cometer un error. Y él lo sabía también.

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma. Quería creer que no había parado por el efecto del alcohol, que en condiciones normales no habría dejado ni siquiera que me tocase, ni mucho menos que me besase.

O eso pensaba yo.

* * *

Lo sé. Vais a matarme, y tenéis todo el derecho del mundo. ¿Quién se cree que es apareciendo un año después? No tengo perdón, ni excusa. Para recompensaros, he intentado hacer un capítulo larguito . Deseo que os haya gustado muchísimo y espero no tardar en actualizar, si no, os doy permiso para que me mandéis cartas amenazantes o paquetes bombas, ¿vale? xD

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, no sabeis la alegría que me da que tanta gente siga esta historia =) Y nada, dejadme vuestra opinión!  
Un besazo grandisimo


	13. Bebés y chinches

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la señora Meyer. La historia sí es mía.**

**Capitulo 12: Bebés y chinches**

―Y entonces lo supe. Tenía que casarme con ella para que ningún otro tío me la quitara. ―dijo Edward―Así que fui a la joyería, le compré un anillo y le pedí que se casara conmigo justo en el baile de primavera delante de los chicos.

―Y muy a mi pesar, acepté. ―contesté con una sonrisa.

Nos encontrábamos cenando en San Antonio junto con Alice y Jasper y estábamos improvisando una historia sobre como Edward y yo empezamos nuestra relación amorosa. Por lo visto, nos habíamos conocido en la escuela donde ambos éramos profesores y yo me había resistido hasta que por fin accedí a tener una cita con él. Me llevó a dar un paseo por Central Park, luego a cenar y por último me acompañó a casa, donde no pude resistirme a sus encantos y le besé. Casi me atraganto al escuchar esto último. En la vida hubiera dado el primer paso. Pero claro, eso era algo que Edward no llegaría a saber nunca.

Alice y Jazz nos habían llevado a un elegante restaurante italiano y, aprovechando que era sábado, íbamos a ir al cine después a ver una de esas películas empalagosas que tanto adoraba Alice. Ella ya había decidido por nosotros y ninguno de los tres se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. El restaurante era uno de los más caros de la ciudad, y al parecer era el típico sitio donde solían acudir las parejas para celebrar aniversarios, pedidas de mano y otras celebraciones que implicaban grandes dosis de romanticismo y sensiblería. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde el incidente de la vaca y todavía escuchaba algunas risitas entre los trabajadores del rancho cuando pasaba por su lado.

― ¡Como en las películas! ―exclamó Alice, radiante de felicidad, mientras daba una palmada. Juraría incluso que asomaba alguna lágrima.

― ¡Tendrías que haber visto a las chicas! ―rió Edward mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa de vino ― Adolescentes en plena efervescencia hormonal que reían como tontas y deseosas de que algo así les pasara a ellas.

―Pobres niñas, no saben la que les espera… ―suspiré.

― ¡Oh, yo volvería a mis dieciséis años! ― rió Alice―Volver a ver el mundo de color de rosa, creer que la gente no hace daño, a creer en el amor …

―¡Oye, perdona! ―se quejó Jasper― No creo que te haya ido tan mal en el amor, ¿sabes?

―Claro que no, cariño, pero tienes que reconocer que con esa edad todo es maravilloso. No es hasta los dieciocho cuando la realidad te da de golpes en la cara.

Nos reímos. Hablar de la adolescencia me había puesto un tanto nostálgica. Y aún más sabiendo que mi vida como adolescente no había sido precisamente un camino de rosas. Quizás por eso ahora me había hecho de hierro. Quizás por ello ahora era invencible. O más bien, eso creía yo.

―Bueno chicos, os hemos traído por una razón muy especial para Alice y yo. ―empezó a decir Jasper― Cómo habéis visto, este es un sitio donde se celebran muchas ocasiones especiales y queríamos sorprenderos.

Miré hacia la mesa de al lado. En aquel momento una chica de unos veintitrés abría una caja y gritaba de emoción al ver un anillo de compromiso en su interior. A continuación besó con gran efusividad a su nuevo prometido mientras lloraba sin parar. Me estremecí. Realmente nunca me había planteado qué sería eso de que me pidieran matrimonio, pero me conocía bien y el hecho de pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien era un tema que me abrumaba bastante. Renunciar a mi independencia era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta, al igual que a mi precioso apartamento o a mi libertad de tener sexo con cualquiera. Sin embargo, veía a Jasper y a Alice y no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos por ellos. Irradiaban muchísima felicidad y llevaban una perfecta vida llena de satisfacción y confianza el uno en el otro. Supuse que para algunas personas era más fácil, simplemente habían tenido la suerte de encontrar a una persona con la que compartir vida, planes y deseos. Y bueno, quizás había otras que sencillamente no estaban destinadas a encontrarla. Mucho me temía que yo pertenecía al segundo grupo.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía desviarme tanto del tema? Habíamos venido para estar con Alice y Jasper y mi mente no dejaba de pensar tonterías. Decidí concentrarme a la conversación.

―Bueno, ¿y qué es eso tan importante? ¿Acaso piensas pedirme en matrimonio, Jazz?

―bromeó Edward ― Últimamente me miras mucho mientras corremos, picarón.

―Ya te gustaría a ti… ―respondió Jasper a carcajadas.

―La cuestión chicos ―comenzó a decir Alice― es que he descubierto la razón de mis malditas indigestiones. ―dio un gran suspiro mientras cogía la mano de su marido y sonreía con felicidad― ¡Estoy embarazada!

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida y aturdida a la vez. Esas náuseas, el poco apetito de Alice, esas ganas de ir al baño constantemente… ¡Debí haberlo imaginado! Me había pasado varios años de mi vida interpretando las señales que veía a mí alrededor, pero un mes en Texas había sido suficiente para olvidar mis conocimientos. Inconscientemente me pregunté cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para olvidarlo todo. Había conseguido desconectar tanto de Nueva York que estaba empezando a creerme mi vida ficticia en Texas. Me pregunté si a Edward le estaría pasando lo mismo, quizás se lo comentaría. Aunque claro, eso sería después, porque los grititos de felicidad de Alice interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Otra vez desvariando.

―¡Muchísimas felicidades a los dos! ―exclamó Edward sacudiendo a Jasper en el brazo mientras sonreía sin cesar. A continuación, me miró y me guiñó el ojo.

―Me alegro muchísimo ―sonreí mientras cogía a mi amiga de una mano― Vais a ser unos padres geniales.

―Gracias, chicos ―dijo Jasper emocionado― En realidad lo sabemos desde hace casi una semana, pero estábamos esperando el momento más oportuno para decíroslo.

―¡Estoy tan feliz! ―gritó Alice con voz aguda y dando palmaditas. A nuestro alrededor la gente miraba divertida.

―Cariño, ya sabemos que estás feliz, pero no hace falta que se entere hasta el cocinero del restaurante. ―le riñó Jasper cariñosamente mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Alice le ignoró.

―Pensamos en decíroslo el mismo día que nos enteramos. En realidad yo ya lo sospechaba, ¿sabéis? ―Alice comenzó a hablar muy deprisa y tuve que prestar especial atención en no perderme― Tenía un retraso y llevaba un par de semanas encontrándome mal. Se lo comenté a Jazz y bajó al pueblo a por un test de embarazo. ¡Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida! Resultó ser positivo y el pobre Jazz no dejaba de llorar ―ella le miró divertida mientras él agachaba la cabeza, sonrojado. Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada sonora. ―Fui corriendo a ver al doctor ¡y el sinvergüenza casi ni me atiende!

―Era domingo y tú le llamaste a la hora de comer ―dijo Jasper razonadamente― Era lógico que el pobre hombre estuviera grosero.

―Eso no es excusa. ¡Era una emergencia! ―dijo Alice indignada.

―Cielo, no lo era. Gracias a Dios que fue amable y no llamó a la policía.

―Bueno, estoy embarazada y tengo derecho a estar cabreada. ―Alice se encogió de hombros― Ya sabéis, las hormonas.

Los tres reímos. Alice era encantadora hasta enfadada. Me imaginé al pobre médico siendo acosado por la loca de mi amiga y sonreí. Era imposible enfadarse con ella, a pesar de que sus enfados siempre resultaban ser más cómicos que dañinos.

―Bueno Alice, y ¿cómo te sientes? ―quise saber. En realidad, ya sabía la respuesta. Era la que daban todas las embarazadas: alegres, eufóricas, al mismo tiempo que asustadas y nerviosas.

―Oh, Bella ¡Estar embarazada es maravilloso! ―dijo mi amiga dando un chillido― Siento muchas cosas, aunque los cambios de humor son cada día peores…

―Que me lo digan a mí ―masculló Jasper. Alice le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no añadió nada.

―Lo peor son las náuseas…¡y nada de matutinas! Duran todo el día.

―Se pasarán en unas semanas, cariño, ten paciencia ―la consoló Jasper. A continuación se volvió a dirigir a nosotros― Bueno chicos, ¿y vosotros qué? ¿No os animáis?

Edward, que en ese momento estaba masticando sus tallarines a la parmesana, se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Yo, desesperada por retrasar la incómoda respuesta que en breve tendría que darle a Jasper, me volví hacia él y le di palmadas en la espalda.

―Que te ahogas, cariño ―dije entre risas.

―Dios mío, casi muero del susto ―consiguió decir Edward mientras se golpeaba con suavidad el pecho. ―Esa pregunta es muy traicionera, Jazz.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó el aludido.

Exhalé un gran suspiró y miré a Edward. Él asintió con la cabeza, confirmándome que tenía que improvisar otra historia. Otra mentira más. A este paso, iba a tener que hacer un diario con todo lo que nos estábamos inventando. Suerte que Cullen tenía un don para ser actor.

Pasamos una noche genial. Debo admitir que la película no estaba tan mal como me esperaba, aunque hubo algún momento de tensión entre Edward y yo en una escena de sexo entre los protagonistas, donde se escuchó un carraspeo de mi marido y un fuerte sonrojo por mi parte. Después del cine, volvimos a casa y Alice y Jasper nos prepararon unas copas de helado que degustamos con gran placer en el porche de la pareja. En cuatro preciosos sillones de mimbre rodeamos una mesa de cristal y estuvimos un par de horas más entre risas y charlas. Cuando Edward y yo decidimos regresar a nuestro apartamento eran casi las doce de la noche.

―Me parece maravilloso que vayan a ser papás ―comento Edward mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra casa.

―Sí es genial, debe ser una experiencia preciosa ―respondí.

―Estoy seguro que lo harán genial. Alice es muy dinámica y el niño nunca va a estar aburrido.

―Gracias a Dios que Jazz estará ahí para que el pobre no se vuelva loco.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada.

―Bueno, en general no ha estado mal la noche, ¿no? Apuesto a que todavía estás alucinando con mis dotes para crear historietas ―bromeó Edward mientras entraba en la casa. A continuación se dirigió hacia el salón y se quitó el pantalón y la camisa, dejándolos cuidadosamente en la silla, y se quedó en bóxer. Tuve que recordarme que tenía que seguir respirando si quería seguir con vida.

―Admito que estoy impresionada ―dije con una sonrisa, tratando de recomponerme ante su cuerpo semidesnudo ―No sé qué sería de nosotros sin tu creativa mente.

―Soy un partidazo, nena ―dijo muy pagado de sí mismo― Tienes suerte de estar casada conmigo.

Solté una carcajada y me dirigí hacia la habitación para coger mi pijama. Tras desvestirme y ponerme algo más cómodo para dormir, me dispuse a ir al cuarto de baño para lavarme los dientes. Me encontré a Edward en la puerta dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

―¿Vas a entrar en el baño? ―pregunté.

―Sí, pero entra tú primero si quieres.

No le discutí. Estaba cansada y tenía ganas de irme a la cama, así que entré y tardé un par de minutos en cepillarme los dientes. Cuando salí me encontré de frente con él, pegándome un susto de muerte. Como no, mi _encantador_ marido se rió.

―Me encanta ―se burló

―Idiota.

Su sonrisa se amplió y casi sin que me diera cuenta se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

―Buenas noches, Bella

―Buenas noches, Edward.

No me moví ni un centímetro. Me tenía hipnotizada con sus ojos y su sonrisa y era incapaz de articular una palabra coherente.

―Podríamos estar aquí toda la noche.

―Oh lo siento, discúlpame. Que descanses.

Me aparté rápidamente y salí disparada hacia mi habitación. Maldito Cullen y sus encantos devastadores… ¡Iba a volverme loca! Abrí la cama y me metí entre las sábanas deseando quedarme dormida…

_Estaba sentada en una playa. Era fácil de reconocer porque había ido allí cientos de veces cuando era niña: la playa de La Push. Mirar el mar me daba calma y serenidad, algo que no recordaba tener desde hacía años. Estaba abrazada a mis rodillas y sentía el Sol pegado a mi espalda. Hacía calor, pero no era desagradable ya que corría una encantadora brisa que refrescaba el ambiente de verano. _

_Fijé la vista hasta el horizonte y distinguí una figura conocida corriendo hacia mí. Era Edward. Corría y corría y a cada segundo que pasaba reconocía mejor sus rasgos: su pelo alborotado y bailando con el viento, su pecho fuerte y marcado envuelto en una camisa de seda azul marino y un pantalón blanco dejaba entrever sus piernas torneadas y firmes. Sonreí y él hizo lo mismo. Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y sentí la necesidad de ir corriendo en su busca y abrazarle. Sin embargo me quedé inmóvil, disfrutando de esa imagen tan placentera para mí. _

_En pocos segundos ya me alcanzó, se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él. Mi cabeza se fue directa a su pecho y noté como me daba un suave beso en la frente. Sonreí, llena de paz. No era suficiente, desde luego que no lo era. Me puse a su altura y le bese repetidas veces en los labios hasta que volví a la postura anterior._

―_Te he echado de menos ―susurró en mi oido. Yo le abracé por la cintura._

―_Y yo a tí . No puedo creer que estemos aquí por fin. _

―_ Tenemos que disfrutar de estos momentos. Recuerda que todo esto no es más que un sueño._

―_Lo sé, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no estamos juntos? _

―_Aún es pronto. _

―_¿Pronto? Te quiero y quiero estar contigo. ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?_

―_Esperar a que sea el momento. Ahora debes tener paciencia, todo llega cuando tiene que llegar, créeme._

―_No es justo. No entiendo nada._

―_Ya lo harás, cariño._

_Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue un beso más profundo. De esos que te dejan con ganas de algo más. Notaba su cuerpo igual de excitado que el mío y resoplé de pura frustración._

―_¿No podríamos…?_

―_Todavía no, Bella. Te prometo que todo irá bien, pero tienes que esperar un poco más._

_Asentí y me relajé. Pasamos un rato sin decir nada hasta que noté que Edward se tensaba mientras veía como un animal se acercaba hacia nosotros. Era un animal enorme, de color marrón oscuro casi negro y pude distinguir que se trataba de un lobo._

―_Ya están aquí._

_Edward se levantó de un saltó y corrió en la dirección opuesta. Mientras, el lobo me miraba sin quitarme ojo de encima y sentí que iba a atacarme en breve. Volví a mirar por donde Edward se había marchado pero no había ni rastro de él. _

―_¡No te vayas! ¡No! ¡No!..._

Me sorprendí gritando en la habitación. Había sido un sueño muy real, tanto que me asustaba el haber sentido los labios de Edward sobre los míos con tanta claridad. Seguía asustada, pero entonces me di cuenta que los gritos no eran míos: procedían de la habitación de al lado.

Edward .

Salté de la cama, esperando lo peor. ¿Nos habrían encontrado los Vulturi? ¿Habían mandado a alguien para que descubrieran dónde estábamos? Siempre supe que sería Texas no era una buena idea, los Vulturi eran tan poderosos que nos encontrarían aunque nos mudáramos a una isla en mitad del Océano Pacífico. Pensé en Alice y Jasper. ¿Les habrían hecho algo malo para tratar de encontrarnos con vida? Dios mío, si ocurriera algo con ellos no podría soportarlo. Corrí hacía el salón y me encontré a Edward de pie semidesnudo, con cara de dolor y rascando cada parte de su cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana.

― ¿Qué demo…?

― ¡Chinches!

Señaló hacia una esquina del sofá y efectivamente ahí estaban. Eran casi imperceptibles pero si te fijabas bien podías observar un montoncito negro de pequeños bichos muy unidos y moviéndose muy lentamente. Di un respingo.

―¡Qué asco! ―exclamé

―Me he despertado porque me ha empezado a picar todo―explicó―. Al encender la luz, me he fijado en que tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de manchitas negras. Al principio pensaba que me había intoxicado con algo que hemos comido en el restaurante, pero entonces recordé que esto había sido antes una caballeriza y até cabos.

―Tenemos que decírselo a Alice y Jasper para que lo desinfecten todo.

―Lo sé, pero… ¿dónde voy a dormir esta noche? Es muy tarde para avisarles ya y evidentemente no voy a poder pegar ojo aquí…

Suspiré. No podía ser injusta, tendría que dejarle dormir conmigo. Resultaba bastante obvio que era imposible que durmiera en otro lado y, al fin y al cabo, aquella también era su casa.

―Puedes dormir conmigo ―dije mientras se me aceleraba el corazón.

―¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? Podría… no sé, poner una sábana en la bañera o algo así.

―No seas ridículo, Cullen, no voy a dejar que duermas en la bañera.

―Pero…

―Vamos, antes de que me arrepienta. ―Reparé en su ropa, más bien, en la ausencia de ella. Mi compañero estaba en bóxer― ¿No piensas ponerte nada encima?

―Sudo mucho mientras duermo, no puedo dormir con ropa. ―se encogió de hombros― ¿ Te incomoda mucho?

"_Lo que me incomoda es el hecho de que tenga tantas ganas de tener sexo contigo y vayamos a dormir juntos"_pensé mientras me sonrojaba vorazmente. Carraspeé.

―No bueno, no eres el único hombre semidesnudo con el que he dormido. ―dije para restarle importancia. Él soltó una carcajada.

―De acuerdo entonces.

Nos dirigimos hacia la habitación y me metí en la cama acurrucándome en la sábana. Él me imitó, situándose en el lado que quedaba libre. En seguida sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío y comencé a hiperventilar, así que decidí darle la espalda.

―Te advierto, Cullen, que como intentes algo volverás con las chiches.

― ¿De veras? ―se rió―Debería decirte lo mismo a tí.

― ¡Ja! ―bufé

―No soy yo quien se ha sonrojado antes ―soltó en tono burlón

―Ha sido por calor ―me excusé rápidamente. Maldito Edward y sus dotes para observar.

―Y yo pensando que me deseabas en tu cama…iluso de mí.

―Duérmete ya, tengo sueño.

― ¿No me das un beso de buenas noches?

―Piérdete.

―Está bien, lo haré yo, como buen marido.

Sin dejarme tiempo para reaccionar, se acercó a mí y me cogió por la cintura. A continuación me apartó el pelo de la cara y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Sentí tal escalofrío en mi espina dorsal que creía que iba a desmayarme.

―Buenas noches, Bella.

―Buenas noches.

Cuando se apartó y me dio la espalda estuve a punto de impedírselo. Me había sentido tan bien entre sus brazos que cuando se alejó no pude evitar sentir un vacío dentro de mí. Había perdido totalmente el control de mi cuerpo, estaba tan acelerada que me removí entre las sábanas y volví a girarme solo para distinguir su silueta en la oscuridad.

Su respiración se fue haciendo más y más pesada hasta que se quedo dormido en cuestión de segundos. Ojalá yo tuviera esa capacidad para entrar en brazos de Morfeo tan rápidamente y no tuviera estos pensamientos tan incordiantes. Resoplé frustrada. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.*

A la mañana siguiente y después de un maravilloso desayuno consistente en tortitas con sirope de chocolate y café recién hecho, Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Alice y Jasper para comunicarles lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tuvimos que convencer a Alice de que lo más probable es que un domingo por la mañana no estaría abierta ninguna oficina de la ciudad, y mucho menos de ninguna que se dedicara a fumigar bichos, de modo que acordamos que aquella noche la pasaríamos allí.

Edward y yo hicimos una mini-maleta, donde guardamos una muda de ropa y nuestras pertenencias más básicas. Íbamos a compartir cama de nuevo€, ya que la única habitación de dos personas que había en casa de nuestros amigos era en la que normalmente se quedaban Carlisle y Esme cuando visitaban a su hija. Era una habitación preciosa con una cama de matrimonio más grande de lo habitual, de modo que me tranquilizó el hecho de que nuestros cuerpos casi no iban a rozarse. La noche anterior había sido un calvario, aunque me sentía muy orgullosa de mí misma al haberme controlado de esa manera. Ningún hombre había provocado ese efecto en mí.

Mientras preparaba la habitación con Alice, me asomé por la ventana de la habitación y pudé divisar a Jasper y Edward arreglar una gran mesa para el almuerzo. Al parecer, Edward iba a preparar unos deliciosos burritos mexicanos en agradecimiento a que nos hubieran acogido allí.

―Bella, ¿me estás escuchando?

Me volví hacia mi amiga, sentada en la cama y con expresión medio enfadada medio divertida.

―Lo siento, Alice, estaba distraída.

―Mirando a tu maridito, ¿eh? Es comprensible, yo también me distraería. ―soltó un carcajada. ― Te estaba preguntando que qué hacía Edward a esas horas en el sofá, ¿no dormís juntos acaso?

Me quedé sin palabras, realmente no había caído en ese detalle. Si le decía que no iba a levantar todas las sospechas, ya que no era normal que un matrimonio de recién casados no durmiera en la misma cama. Decidí inventarme una excusa, no tenía otra opción. Alice me miraba intrigada.

―Oh, no, no es eso, es que a Edward le gusta leer antes de ir a dormir y para no molestarme se va al salón.

Alice asintió y yo suspiré aliviada.

―De acuerdo, entonces me temo que va a estar una temporada sin poder hacerlo, a menos que prefiera leer en nuestro salón, claro.

― ¿Una temporada?

―Claro. Los fumigadores tardarán al menos un par de semanas en limpiar la casa y ese tiempo tendréis que pasarlo aquí.

―Oh, claro…No había caído en eso ―susurré.

Estuve a punto de pedirle que nos pusiera en otra habitación, pero me contuve. Si iba a tener que dormir dos semanas seguidas con Edward iba a tener que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol y mi frialdad, cosa que cada día me resultaba más difícil. Aquel hombre iba a acabar con toda mi cordura.  
**

Pasamos un domingo tranquilo viendo un par de películas y comiendo dulces y helados, al fin y al cabo, otra cosa no podía hacerse. Alice no paraba de pensar en nombres para niños y nos pasamos varias horas comentando los posibles nombres para la futura criatura. Tras la cena, decidí irme a la cama y Edward navegó un poco por internet en el portátil de Jasper. Se nos había prohibido terminantemente mirar en nuestro correo electrónico, así que decidió mirar las noticias y algo de deportes a través de la web.

Después de asearme un poco y ponerme un camisón fresquito, me dispuse a dormir. Edward estaba tirado en la cama con el portátil entre sus piernas, pero cuando yo llegué lo cerró y se metió entre las sábanas, de nuevo, en bóxer.

―Me muero por actualizar mi Facebook ―dijo frustrado mientras se acomodaba en la almohada. Yo me reí.

―Según Rosalie, las redes sociales son un peligro para las relaciones sociales y la seguridad personal.

―¡Venga ya! Es divertido eso de cotillear la vida de la gente…―respondió Edward―Rosalie es una aburrida.

―Bueno la psicóloga es ella, no yo. ―contesté.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se tumbó completamente en la cama. Yo le imité, apagué la luz y me tapé con una fina sábana a pesar del horrible calor que hacía. Era preferible eso que el estar en contacto con él.

―¿Tienes frío? ―preguntó en la oscuridad.

―No, ¿por qué?

―¿Entonces por qué te tapas con la sábana?

―Bueno, es costumbre…

―Costumbre…ya ―soltó una risita y a continuación se pegó a mí, pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Involuntariamente, le pasé la mano por su cintura y me acomodé a él.

―¿Por qué haces esto? No tenemos que fingir ahora mismo.

―Te abrazo porque quiero ―contestó―Y veo que tu no opones resistencia.

―Tengo demasiado sueño como para oponerme a nada

Eso era cierto, pero la verdadera razón era que no podía sentirme mejor. Y ya no hablaba de deseo o de ganas de tener sexo con él a todas horas. Era algo más profundo, algo más íntimo. De esas cosas que solo te pasan con una persona cuando descubres que es una en un millón, que es única, que no puedes pensar que puedes estar con alguien mejor porque ella es la mejor. Entonces de repente me dí cuenta y me asusté. Así era como me había descrito Alice lo que era el estar enamorado de alguien.

Todos estos sentimientos que mi compañero estaba provocando en mí…

¿Sería amor?

* * *

Hola gente! Bueno he tardado poco esta vez, ¿no? Al menos no tanto como el anterior capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, yo desde luego me he reido un monton al escribirlo :)

Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones, ¿vale? Un besazo suuuuuuuuuuuper grande para todas y agradeceros vuestros apoyo porque sin vosotros, esto no seria lo mismo.


End file.
